Parenting A Fake Baby 101
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: Jack and Kim are assigned a project where they are "married" and have a fake baby to take care of for a whole month. Will it tear them apart, or bring them closer? How will they do as parents? As husband and wife? All of this AND a big tournament on the verge? How will these two Wasabi Warriors handle? Guess you'll have to read to find out: Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Parenting Skills just as the bell rang and slipped into the seat in between Jack and Grace. Mrs Clements was standing in front of the classroom. There were fake babies in baby carriers with bags next to them. Mrs. Clements held a hat in her hand. I could see little folded up white slips of paper in it. My stomach sank to my knees. I knew what this was. A marriage project with a fake baby.

"Oh no. This is the project everyone's always talking about." Grace whispered. I nodded,

"The family project." I said.

"Good morning class, I have a new project for you all." She said, setting the hat down on her desk. She earned groans from the entire class. "Each girl will pick a piece of paper out of the hat. On that piece of paper is the name of a boy in this class and a number. The boy will be your fake husband, and the number will tell you which baby is yours. Each baby carrier has a number on the side of it. In each baby carrier is a baby, of course. You and your partner will have to take care of the baby for the next month, 24/7." Mrs. Clements explained the project. All of the boys groaned, and all of the girls had a big, stupid grin on their faces.

"I am coming around now with the hat. You must read your partner's name and baby number to the whole class to make sure nobody goes and steals a baby or partner." Mrs. Clements said. She went to Donna first. She pulled out a white piece of paper and unfolded it. She immediately frowned after reading it.

"Milton Krupnick, Baby # 6." She said aloud. Milton looked happy and walked up to the front of the room. Donna followed him and they picked out their baby. A little baby girl.

"You will have the rest of the period for free time. At the end of class, you must tell me your baby's name. I forgot that part." She said, walking up to Kelsey. Kelsey hesitantly stuffed her hand in the hat and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Jerry Martinez, Baby # 3." She said aloud.

"Wooooo!" He said, walking up and grabbing the baby. I saw that it was a little boy. He started to walk over to Kelsey, but he tripped. The baby went flying across the classroom and landed on the floor. It started screaming very realistically for a fake baby.

"Oops, silly me, forgot one more thing. If you don't take proper care of your baby, it's neck will snap and it will scream like a real baby. So I suggest taking good care of your baby." She said. She walked up to Grace. I was next. Grace fished out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Eddie, Baby # 1" She said. They both walked up and grabbed their baby and all it's stuff. They got a little baby girl. Mrs. Clements came up to me next. I carefully placed my hand in the hat, hoping for a good partner. Once I found the paper I wanted, I pulled it out and unfolded it. It read **Jack Anderson, Baby # 4.** My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Well, who'd you get Kim?" Jack asked me. I turned to him, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal that I was paired with Jack.

"I got you." I said. I could tell he wasn't expecting that because he had the same reaction, but quikcly composed himself.

"Well, let's go get our baby now." He said, getting up and walking to the front of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I followed him, trying not to show how happy I was. I admit, I had a tiny crush on Jack. But I would never actually tell anyone. "What baby do we have?" He asked me.

"Baby number 4." I said. We walked to the end and looked at our baby. A little baby boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Well, fake hair and eyes. He picked up the baby and the carrier. I grabbed the bag and followed him to one of the tables in the back, the one the other "couples" were sitting at.

"What do you want to name him?" I asked Jack.

"I don't know, I'm ot really good at the whole naming thing. How about you decide." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, already having the perfect name for our little baby.

"Yeah. Do you have anything in mind?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking about Colton." I said blushing, suddenly nervous about my choice of names.

"I like it. It suits him." He said. I smiled and we talked with the othe couples. Kelsey and Jerry had named their baby Christopher. Grace and Eddie had named their baby Amanda. Donna and Milton were fighting over what to name their baby, Elizabeth or Tatiana.

"What do you guys think?" Milton asked me as Donna sat back with her arms crossed.

"I like Elizabeth." Grace said. We all nodded.

"Fine, we'll name the stupid thing Elizabeth." Donna muttered. Then Elizabeth started crying. "God, shut up you stupid doll." Donna said, reaching for the baby. I guess she didn't pick it up right since it started screaming.

"Look at what you've done!" Milton screamed, taking the baby from her.

"Milton, please take your baby outside." Mrs. Clements said. Milton obeyed and Donna followed grudgingly. Not long after that, Colton started crying.

"I got it." Jack said, reaching for the baby. I watched as he picked it up and put the bracelet to its stomach, triggering the censor to signal that we were trying to fix it. He picked up the bottle and put it to Colton's mouth. The baby started making a slurping sound and I smiled. This was going to be a good project.

"Now, before we go, let me explain this project one last time. You and your partner are husband and wife, and you have to take care of your baby for the next month, 24/7. Even at night. You can switch the baby back and forth between partners, but if it's okay wth your parents, it's better to stay at each other's houses that way it's fair and balanced. This project is a major part of your grade. You will also be graded on how good you and your partner work together as spouses. Now, will one person from each group come tell me your baby's name." Mrs. Clements explained.

"I'll go." I said, getting up and walking over to her desk. "Our baby's name is Colton." I said, turning to go to my seat.

"Kim?" Mrs Clements said. I turned around. "I need to see you and Jack. Wil you wo stay after class, it's the end of the day anyway." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, turning and walkin back to the table. "She needs to see us after class." I told Jack as I sat next to him.

"Wait, why?"

"I'm not sure." I said, just as the bell rang. I Picked up the carrier, which had Colton in it, and the bag. Jack grabbed my binder and followed me to the front of the room.

"Now, the reason I had to see you two is because I've already talked to your parents about this project to get permission from them. Kim, your mother said she is fine with you spending every night for the next month at Jack's house, and Jack, your mother is fine with it. I just wanted to inform you of that. I guarantee it will improve your grade if you take this oppurtunity, since you two were the only ones presented with it." She told us.

"Thanks. We have to get going now for karate. Bye." I said, walking away quickly. Jack followed after me.

"So, are you gonna take up the offer?" Jack asked as we walked into the hallway.

"I don't know. Are you okay with me staying at your house?" I asked him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with it.

"Nah, I'm fine with it. We're best friends after all, right Kimmy?" He said. _Best Friends_. Those two words hurt, but I tried not to show it.

"Right." I said, nodding. "And don't call me Kimmy!" I said as we got to my locker. He handed me my binder and I handed him Colton. I grabbed the books I needed, put them in my bag, then took Colton from Jack. I waited for him at his locker. Once he finished we headed to the dojo. The guys were already there. None of them had your babies.

"Let me guess, none of the girls trusted you with their babies?" I asked.

"Yes, and that is perfectly fine with me." Jerry said, the others nodding in agreement. I just shook my head and put Colton down on the bench.

"Kim and I are gonna go get changed. And seriously, nobody touch our baby." Jack said, walking towards the locker room. I walked into the girls locker room, quickly getting changed because there was no way I trusted the guys with Colton when I heard a crash and a baby screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That was the first chapter to Parenting a Fake Baby 101. This baby project has been given in my school lately, and I just added the marriage thing to give it some more Kack fluff:) Review if you want to. Or don't. I'll post the next chapter in a few days if cheerleading doesn't get in the way. Bye!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This is the second chapter of Parenting A Fake Baby 101. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED OR FAVORITED THIS STORY:) It means so much to me. It's kinda long, I guess, but enjoy! And a special thanks to WritersWayOfLife for suggesting upping the rating. I took your suggestion, because... well, it was a good one:)**

* * *

><p>I ran out of the locker room to see Rudy sprawled out on the floor. The baby carrier was still sitting on the bench, but Colton was laying on the ground on the other side of the room screaming.<p>

"What happened?" I yelled running over to Colton. I picked him up and rocked him in my arms, trying to get him to calm down and stop screaming. Jack walked out and ran over to me, inspecting Colton for any damage.

"It wasn't us!" Jerry said, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"Yeah, it was Rudy!" Eddie said, pointing at our sensei who was currently tip-toeing away into his office.

"Rudy, what did you do?" I asked, emphasizing each word.

"Well, I came out from my office and saw the baby. I thought it was real so I wanted to hold it. I picked it up but then I sorta tripped." He confessed, walking over to me. "I'm sorry Kim." He said.

"Never touch our baby again." Jack told him, seriousness clear in his voice.

"Wait, the baby is yours too?" Rudy asked pointing at Jack. He nodded. "So the fake baby is... yours and Kim's?" He asked. We both nodded. "Why do you have a fake baby?" He asked again. I could tell Jack was getting tired of all the questions.

"It's for our parenting skills class. Me and Jack are partners. We hvae to be a fake family for the next month, taking care of the baby and pretending to be married." I explained, rocking Colton back and forth. He was still a bit fussy from the incident, but he wasn't screaming.

"My wifey has our baby. I was generous and let her have it the first night." Jerry siad, trying to act cool.

"Jerry, Kelsey has the baby because you would KILL it." Milton explained. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I wouldn't. I'm an amazing dad."Jerry tried defending his non-exsistent reputation as father of the year.

"Right. Because an amazing dad would trip and send his baby flying across the room not even a minute after getting it." Jack teased. We all laughed this time.

"At least I'm a better dad then Milton and Eddie." He said, causing a fight to break out between the three guys.

"Here, give me Colton. I'll calm him down so you can go finish changing." Jack whispered in my ear. I turned to him and gently gave him Colton, making sure he had him before I let go.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem." He said, smiling. I turned around before he could see the smile that was starting to curl at the corner of my mouth and headed into the locker room. I was falling even harder for Jack, if that was possible. I just hoped this baby wouldn't tear us apart.

Once I was changed, I went out into the dojo. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were taking turns sparring with each other and Jack was strecthing on the mat. He saw me and came up to me.

"Rudy wants us to spar together." He said.

"You're going down Jack." I said, taking my place on the mat across from him. We bowed as usual and the sparring began. After 4 rounds, it was tied. Jack had won 2 and I had won 2. We were about to do one last round to determine the winner when Rudy burst out of his office.

"Guys, we have to lock up early!" He said, getting everything ready for closing.

"But practice just started!"

"I need to go somewhere. It's a surprise, I'll tell you guys tomorrow. But go get ready, I need to hurry!" Rudy said sounding impatient. The guys all ran into their locker room and I ran into minem throwing my clothes on quickly and running back out. The guys were all there, waiting.

"Hey, we're all going to Falafel Phil's. You wanna come?" Eddie asked. I had to think about it. It wasn't excatly normal for a group of five teenagers to be carrying around a fake baby. But then again, the Wasabi Warriors weren't normal.

"Yeah, sure." I said, following them out and across the courtyard. We sat at our usual booth in the corner. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry sat on the right and me and Jack sat on the left with Colton in between us. Phil came over to us, eyeing the baby.

"Since when did you have a baby Kim?" He asked. I blushed and stammered.

"It's not real." I replied, trying to keep my cheeks from going even redder. "It's for a class assignment. A fake family project." I explained.

"Who's the dad? Is it... you?" He asked Jack

"Yeah."

"I always knew you two had something going on." Phil said. Before we could explain that the partners were assigned randomly, a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Bye, good luck with your baby!" Phil said running into the kitchen. I felt the hest in my cheeks and knew that my face was as red as a tomato. I looked at Jack to see a faint tinge of red on his face too.

"Aw look, Kim and Jack are embarassed!" Jerry said, laughing. I whipped my head towards him.

"I. Am. Not." I said threateningly. He cowered back into the seat and I smirked in satisfaction. We sat at the table, joking and laughing and eating. Surprisingly, Colton didn't cry once. We got up and got ready to leave.

"Don't you think it's weird that Colton hasn't cried since Rudy dropped him?" I asked Jack. He nodded.

"That means it's probably gonna cry all night long. Who's stuck with it tonight?" Milton asked. I realized that the guys didn't know that I'd be sleeping over at Jack's. If they did know, they would definitely tease us about it.

"Um, we both are." Jack said, realizing what he had given away a little too late.

"Wait, you mean you're sleeping at each other's house?" Eddie asked. I nodded.

"I'm staying over Jack's house tonight." I said, picking up the baby carrier. "Can we stop at my house before going to yours?" I asked Jack. He nodded.

"See ya later guys!" He said, waving goodbye as we left before they could say anything about it. We started walking down my street when I realized something.

"You've never been to my house before." I said. He nodded.

"Yup. And you've never been to mine." I suddenly felt nervous, but i didn't know why. i just shook it off. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more like a comfortable silence. We finally got to my house. It was a white split-level house with a gardened pathway up to the front door.

"This is my house." I said, walking up the pathway with Jack following. I put my key in the door and unlocked it, opening it in the process. "Mom?" I called into the house. She came walking down the stairs.

"Oh, who is this?" My mom asked, referring to Jack.

"This is Jack. I've told you about him, he goes to my dojo." I said, putting Colton down on the coffee table in the living room.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Crawford." Jack said. I smiled at his politeness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Jack. Kim talks about you all the time." My mom said. And there it was. I felt myself blush.

"We got the fake family project today, and Mrs. Clements told me you said it was okay to stay at Jack's house each night to take care of Colton." I explained.

"Yes, I remember. You can't raise a baby right if you're all by yourself." She said. I ran upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag, shoving everything I needed in it and running back downstairs.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, okay. Bye mom." I said, hugging her before pulling Jack out the door.

"Your mom's nice." He said as we walked down the pathway.

"Yeah, she is. Where do you live?" I asked as we got to the street and I realized I didn't know where Jack lived.

"Actually, I live a few blocks down." He said. We walked to his house in silence. He stopped in front of a big iron gate. "Well, this is where I live." He said, entering a code into the key pad on a brick wall that was attached to the gates. The gates swung open and my eyes must've grew ten times their normal size.

"Wait. You LIVE here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TA-DA! ANOTHER cliffy. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow in school and get it up tomorrow night. Hopefully. I probably won't be able to update this weekend because I have a cheerleading competition at my school that we're hosting. 35 teams, and a lot of people from my school are going. We have to set up half the day on Saturday, and I'll spencd 7-6 there on Sunday. Sorry about that, but MONDAY is the next update after tomorrow. And, if you guys show more love, I'll write 2 chapters:)<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the cliffy. I'm rushing to upload this because I am dead tired. And sorry for any errors. Review if you want to. Or don't. But it's very much appreciated. And the babies in the story are supposed to be like the ones at my school, so sorry if it doesn't exactly fit your idea of a fake baby.**

**PS- I take suggestions if any of you want to tell me an idea. You'll get credit for it, of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I want to thank:**

**Akusento, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, FreakierThanFreaks, WritersWayOfLife. Fyrephoenix16, emeralgreenlove, Fanficlover98, seddiejalex65, writeandlive, Mystey4, and A Toxic Detective x**

**You are absolutely amazing for reviewing:) Thank you all SOOOOOO MUCH. And of course, I'd also like to thank all my anon reviewers:**

**Kack fan 1071, BTRROCKS-4ever, to Super8-Lover, SickerThanTheRemix, maya, BAMS, Someone, Kackluver88, EmBabess, and SLYMEN.**

**You're all amazingly FANTASTIC too:)**

**Anyway, Sorry if this is predictable, I'm new to the whole writing thing. BUT BECAUSE I AM SUPER THANKFUL TO ALL YOU, I am writing this. I just got back from the competition set up. I spent half the day baking cupcakes for the competition, the other half running around my school like a crazy person getting everything done because people on my squad were lazy and just sat there. Someone didn't even show up:( I was very mad. But, Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I looked at Jack's house- if you could even call it that- with my mouth agape. There was a huge front lawn and a winding driveway that led to the top of the green, grassy hill. On top of the hill was a big four story building. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it definitely wasn't a house. It was like an estate. I've always known it was in Seaford. Everyone calls it "the Seaford Manor". Nobody's lived in it for years.<p>

"This is where I live. My grandfather bought it for us. Training Bobby Wasabi makes you a lot of money apparently." Jack said.

"No kidding." I said, still surprised. Just then, Colton started crying, snapping me out of my shock.

"I've got it." Jack said, taking him out of the baby carrier. He triggered sensor with the bracelet and started feeding Colton with the bottle. "Well, let's get inside." Jack said walking up the long driveway. I followed right behind him. Once we got up the hill we walked to the front door. Jack rang the doorbell and it opened ten seconds later. A woman with dark hair and brown eyes answered the door. Jack walked in and I followed him.

"Mom, this is Kim. Kim, this is my mom."He said. Colton cooed, signaling he was done. "And this is Colton. Kim and I are partners for the fake family project. Mrs. Clements told us you said it was okay for her to stay with us at night." Jack explained while putting Colton back in the baby carrier.

"Oh, that's right. I do recall that. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Kim." Jack's mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Anderson." I said politely.

"Oh, just call me Clara." She said with a dissmissive wave of her hand.

"We have homework, so I'll help Kim get set up in one of the guest rooms then we'll work on our homework in the study." Jack told his mom.

"Okay. Don't cause any trouble. Dinner will be ready at seven." Clara said. Jack nodded and headed towards the marble staircase. I followed him up the staircase to the second story and down a hall to one of the guest bedrooms. The walls were painted bright green and the ceiling was white. It had a huge bed, a huge closet, and a flat-screen TV.

"Wow." I said, putting Colton down on the bed. "This is a guest bedroom?" I asked Jack, looking at him. He was still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah. You can keep all your stuff in here. We can sleep in my room, your room, or any other bedroom, ya know, since we both have to take care of the baby and all." He said, walking into the room. I put my duffel bag on my bed and grabbed my books.

"Want to get started on the homework?" I asked, holding up our Algebra textbook.

"Sure." He said, walking out the door. I picked up the baby carrier with Colton in it and followed him down to the end of the hall. He opened the big wooden door which revealed a huge study. It had one desk, two chairs, and all sorts of supplies. "This is the study." Jack said as he walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down. I sat in the chair next to him and put Colton on the ground between us. I looked at everything on the desk. There was paper, books, pencils, pens, rulers, and everything else along the lines of that. Among all of it was a picture frame. It held a picture of Jack, his mom, and a man. Jack must've been eight or so when it was taken. Their smiles looked genuinely happy. But I didn't know who the man was.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the picture. Jack looked up from what he was doing to see that I was talking about the picture. He quickly flipped it over.

"No one. So what do you want to start with? Math, English, Science, or History?" He asked. I picked up the picture and examined it more closely. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked similar to Jack. Jack looked up to see I had the picture.

"Kim..." He said trailing off as he stood up and walked toward one of the bookshelves. I stood up and turned around to face him.

"Why won't you tell me who this is? We're supposed to be best friends. I thought I knew everything about you, but apparently I don't. And if you can't tell me who this is, then... how do I know our friendship actually means something to you?" I asked. He froze right in his tracks and turned around, sighing deeply before waling over and sitting back down.

"That's my dad." He said quietly. Sadness shone in his eyes and the corners of his lips turned down slightly. I could tell he was upset. _'But why?'_ I thought. And then it clicked. His dad not being here, him not wanting to tell me about his dad, the picture... I knew that feeling all too well.

"Is he..." I trailed off, not knowing how to exactly ask it. He looked up.

"Yeah. He died. I was ten." He said looking at me.

_'If he told me about his dad, I should tell him about mine.'_ I thought. I took a deep breath and stood up, walking over so I was right in front of him. He looked up at me confused.

"My dad... he left us." I said quietly. I don't usually like to talk about my dad, but I figured it was the right thing to do.

"Your dad died too?" Jack asked. I let out a hollow, cold, bitter sound.

"Not exactly. He left us. One day he was there, sitting at home reading the paper an drinking the coffee, and the next day all of his things are gone. And so is he. He just left us to take care of ourselves. It's just me and my mom." I said. I could feel my throat tightening, which meant I was about to cry. I felt the tears start to gather in my eyes, not completely filling them, but they were still there. Jack stood up, never breaking eye contact with me. His brown eyes met mine, and it felt like an eternity. He never broke his gaze and I never broke mine. It felt like he wasn't just looking at me, but more like he was looking into me, into my heart and soul. It continued like that as time passed by, just us two frozen and alone. It all became too much and I threw my arms around his neck, letting the tears fall and the sobs and cries escape as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Jack just his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He whispered "It's alright" over and over again as I felt everything I had kept bottled in explode. I, Kim Crawford was crying in the arms of Jack Anderson. I finally stopped crying and pulled away, looking at Jack. He smiled back at me and I laughed, turning away from him.

"Look at me. I'm here crying my eyes out, but you're the one who suffered the greater loss. I'm pathetic." I said, feeling mad at myself. Jack had totally and completely lost his dad. At least I had the comfort of knowing my dad was probably out there somewhere, still alive. Jack's dad was gone forever.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not pathetic." Jack said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to face him.

"Then I must be weak." I said, avoiding his eyes. He put one hand under my chin and tilted my head up, my eyes finally meeting his.

"You are not weak Kim. You're strong. But even the strongest people can't keep everything in." He said. I smiled before I realized I must've looked like a mess with red puffy eyes and tears streaking my face.

"Thanks Jack. I'm gonna go wash up and get ready for dinner. We can finish our homework after, okay?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed the baby carrier off the floor, turned and walked to the doorway.

"Hey Kim!" Jack called. I turned around and faced him. He smiled a big, goofy, boyish grin. "You can't finish what you didn't start." He said smugly. I realized he was talking about the homework. I laughed and turned, walking down to my guest room. 'Leave it to Jack Anderson to make the mood lighten up.' I thought, smiling. I washed my face and made myself look presentable beforeI grabbed Colton and went downstairs. Clara had dinner on the table. Her and Jack were already sitting at the table, waiting for me.

"Sorry, I held you guys up." I said, sitting across from Jack. I put the baby carrier on the floor next to me.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. Well, let's eat." Clara said.

The food was amazing. Clara had made lasagna. It was the best lasagna I had ever tasted. After dinner, Jack and I returned to the study to start ou homework. After polygons, pronouns and protons it was 9 o'clock.

"Let's go get changed. Bring Colton to my room, we can sleep there tonight." Jack said. I nodded and walked out the door before realizing that I had no idea where Jack's room was. I poked my head back in the study.

"Jack, where's your room?" I asked. He chuckled and I smiled. "Third story, last room on the left." He said.

"Thanks." I said, turning around and walking down the hallway before I realized that I left Colton in the study. I ran back to see Jack standing in the doorway, holding the baby carrier.

"Forget something?" He asked. I blushed and snatched the baby carrier from him before turning and walking back to my room. I heard Jack laugh as he walked behind me. I finally got to my room. I changed into black yoga pants and a green Bobby Wasabi T-shirt before heading to Jack's room with Colton. It was hard to miss since the door said** 'JACK'** on it in big green letters. I knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a messy-haired Jack in gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, come in." Jack said, stepping to the side. I walked in and was surprised. Jack's room was even bigger than the guest room. "Wow. This room is huge." I said, putting the baby carrier down on the floor.

"Yeah. It's the master-bedroom on this floor." Jack said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. _'He's so cute when he does that.'_ I subconsciously thought to myself. _'Wait, SHUT UP! You're here for the project, FOCUS KIM'_ My mind said. I shook all thoughts of Jack from my head and tuned into what he was saying.

"Since Colton's been so quiet, I guess we could both get some sleep. At least for a little while." He said. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said. I looked at the bed. It was pretty big for one person, so we wouldn't be cramped up against one another. _'Even though that's what you want'_ A voice whispered in the back of my mind. I just shook it off and turned to Jack.

"So, what side do you want to sleep on?" I asked as I walked to the foot of the bed. Jack walked over and stood next to me.

"I don't care. You can sleep on either side." He said. I walked around and climbed in on the left side, slithering under the covers. Jack walked over to Colton and picked up the baby carrier, placing it on the table next to his side of the bed. Then I felt him slide under the covers on his side of the bed. I tried not to think of how I was in the same bed as Jack, the guy I've loved since the day I met him.

"Goodnight Jack." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Kim." Jack said as he flicked the lights off. Ten seconds later, Colton was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA! Sorry for the ending and the sadness, but I wanted to reward you guys for being so incredibly awesome, and it just came to me as that. DON'T WORRY, KACK FLUFF IS DEFINITELY COMING. I threw some in there this time, but just a little. So here I am at 11 at night, the day before THE BIGGEST COMPETITION OF MY LIFE, writing this JUST for you guys. THAT MEANS YOU'RE SPECIAL, so you should review. Honestly, I love each and every review and reviewer and your reviews light up my day and they mean the world to me. SO SHOW ME THAT THIS WAS WORTH IT BY REVIEWING. Please. BYE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry if it's short, rushing to get this up before I go to bed for all my lovely readers. I'm East Coast and all that. AND I DID PROMISE YOU MONDAY:) Since I updated before, you get this on chapter. my next update info is at the bottom AN. Thanks to all my reviewers, I will mention you all in a chapter or two. I am taking the suggestion of writing a chapter in Jack's P.O.V. and I will be doing that also in a chapter or two. My competition went well for ME, but my team... well, not so well. Thank you to all my reviewres who actually read these and wished me luck, because that is THE ONLY AND SOLE REASON I DID NOT FALL ON MY FACE doing ym roundoff tuck:) ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>Jack reached up and turned the light on. I climbed out of the bed as comfortable as it was and grabbed Colton. I used the bracelet and tried just about everything. I tried feeding him, burping him, changing the diaper, and none of it worked. Which could only mean one thing. He was fussy. I groaned. Jack was sitting next to me.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking back and forth between Colton and me. I looked at him in the dim light coming from the lamp.

"He's fussy. And that means we could be up for hours with him." I said. Jack groaned and threw himself back on the bed.

"So much for sleep." He said. I started rocking the baby back and forth gently. After a while, my arms started cramping up. The babies were fake, but they weighed the same as a regular baby. I tried to ignore, but it just got worse.

"Jack, can you take Colton just for a little while." I asked. He sat up beside me.

"Of course." He said, holding his hands out for the baby. I carefully gave him Colton before standing up and pacing back and forth. I glanced at the clock. It read 9:20, yet it had felt so much longer than that.

"So, how's cheerleading?" Jack asked. I turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "What? Just trying to make conversation to make the time pass quicker." He said. I smiled lightly.

"It's good. Donna and Kelsey can get really annoying though. Donna seems to have some pointless vendetta against me, and Kelsey doesn't like doing hard work. The two mixed together are like a duo of evil Barbies." I said. Jack laughed and smiled. "So, why do you think Rudy shut the dojo down early today?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Honestly I have no idea. Rudy can be a little..." He trailed off searching for the right words to describe our crazy sensei.

"Unpredictable?" I offered. He chuckled.

"Exactly." He said. I looked over at Jack who was looking down at Colton. _'God he's so cute. I've liked him since day one. That day in the cafeteria, when he caught my apple... that was the day I met Jack Anderson. Every girl at school has a crush in him to some degree though. It's not possible that out of every girl, he could like me. Especially when you throw in Donna Tobin and her stupid ponytail that went from left to right.'_ I thought. I sighed unknowingly and laid down on the bed. Jack turned around and leaned on the headboard, looking down at me.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, trying- and failing- to lie.

"There's definitely something wrong. First, you did the famous Kim Crawford sigh, and second, you're a terrible liar." He said smugly with a smirk on his face. I looked down defeated and sat up, proppong myself against the headboard like Jack.

"Well, there is something, but you don't want to hear it." I said, playing with a loose thread on my T-shirt.

"Well tell me anyway. It'll probably make you feel better." He said. I looked over at him, his eyes laced with sincerity.

"It's about this guy. He doesn't notice, but every single girl at our school likes him. Even me. And I guess we're friends and all, but he'd never pick me. He could have Donna Tobin or Heather Clarke or Kelsey or Grace, or anyone. So why would he pick me? He wouldn't." I explained, hoping he didn't notice I was actually talking about him.

"Any guy would be an idiot to choose one of them over you Kim." Jack said. I looked straight into his eyes. There was something else in them this time, something I couldn't quite put my name on. "You're amazing Kim. Me and the guys are lucky to be able to say we're your friends. You might not see it, but there are a ton of guys who look at you when you walk down the hall. And whoever this guy is, he's lucky to have you like him. And if he doesn't like you back, then that's his loss. You deserve the best Kim." He said. I felt my heart soar and goosebumps slowly rise on my arms. Jack noticed the goosebumps. "Are you cold?" He asked. He quickly but gently handed me Colton and leapt to his feet, running over to the closet. He pulled out a blanket and ran back over. He unfolded it and draped it back over my shoulders. "There." He said, sitting back down beside me.

"Thanks Jack. And I'm not just talking about the blanket." I said, smiling a wide, goofy, uncontrollable smile.

"I know. I'm always here for you Kim." He said, putting his rm over my shoulder. I felt tingles jolt through my body. Not cliche sparks or anything like that, but little waves of warmth shooting throughout my body. I smiled and rocked the fussy little baby. Maybe it wouldn't be such a long night.

4 HOURS LATER.

"Make it STOP!" I yelled at Jack. He had accidentally hit Colton's head on the headboard, making the ear-piercing scream go off. It was loud and shrill and never-ending.

"IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS KIM!" He yelled back. It soon soothed back to it's fussiness. It was 2:45 in the morning. We had to wake up in 3 and a half hours for school. But how can you wake up if you never even went to sleep?

"I officially hate this project." I said, sitting back down next to Jack.

"I do too. And it's only the first night." Jack said. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, leaning my head back.

"Is there anyway to get that evil demon baby to shut up?" I asked looking at him. He glared at me.

"Shut up Kim, don't be stupid." He said. That hurt. A lot. Even through everything me and Jack had been through, he had never told me to shut up and he had never called me stupid. I felt the tears start to gather in my tired eyes and I stood up.

"Fine, I'll shut up. Sorry if I'm just a stupid Southern Belle who doesn't know anything." I hissed as the tears started to fall. Jack realized what he did and his eyes widened.

"No, Kim I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He said. I just shook my head and ran out of the room, running down to the second story. "KIM!" I heard Jack call my name but I just kept running. I opened a random door on the second floor. I was greeted with a dark room. I debated whether to go in it or not, but hearing Jack call my name from the stairs was the deciding factor. I quickly ran into the room and shut the door behind me. I blindly searched for a light switch. I found it and flicked it on. A light on the ceiling lit up the room and my jaw dropped. I heard Jack running down the hall but I didn't care.

I had found the trophy room. There were shelves and shelves of trophies and medals and pictures and belts and everything associated to martial arts. I heard the door open and I whipped around. Jack was standing there. I guess I forgot to lock the door. 'Smooth Kim' I thought to myself.

"You found the trophy room." Jack said, stepping inside with me. He held Colton in his arms.

"Yeah. Is this all your grandfather's stuff?" I asked, looking at everything in amazement.

"Yeah. And my dad's. Our family is big in martial arts." He said, watching me observe everything in the room, trying to take it all in.

"How come there's not a lot from you on here." I asked. There was a medal and a picture, but not much else.

"Our dojo was the first one I became a part of. My grandfather trained me and everything, and so did my dad, but after my dad died, we kept moving around. So I never joined a dojo because I knew we would just leave in a few months anyway." He said.

"Wait, you move around a lot?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Not anymore. My mom decided to stay in Seaford for good. That's why my grandfather bought us such a big house." He explained. He grabbed my hand and pulled it, making me turn and face him. He had Colton in one arm. "I can explain all of this later. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things to you." He said.

"It's okay Jack." I said quietly, looking up at him.

"No, it's not okay Kim. I know that you've spent a lot of time building your reputation and trying to get people to realize you're not just some dumb blond. And you aren't. We're both just really tired. And Colton stopped crying. It's really late and the best thing to do is to go to sleep. It's been a really long day." He said. I realized we had been through a lot. Physically and mentally, I was drained. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until he said it. I stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Yeah. Sleep. Good." I said. My eyelids felt like weights as I followed Jack up the stairs. Each blink became longer and longer unil my eyes were just closing and opening every few seconds as I made my way to Jack's room. Once we were there, I collapsed on the bed, feeling my eyes shut, Jack chuckled. I heard some shuffling and then I felt like I was being picked up. I didn't know if this was a dream or reality. I was somewhere between sleep and reality, and it was hard to tell the two apart. I then felt like I was laying on the bed again and I had blankets over me. Then I felt something warm touch my cheek that sent those same warm tingles running through my veins. Did Jack kiss my cheek?

"Goodnight my Princess Kimmy." I thought I heard Jack say. But after that, everything faded to black and the ocean of sleep came over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA. NOT a cliff-hanger. Well, it leaves you with the question: WAS THAT REAL OR NOT? I know that can annoy people, but it just seemed to fit. And if you don't like where I ended it, then sorry. It's 10:40 and I'm tired and it felt like a good place to stop. But review if you want. Or don't. Sorry if Kim is OOC and seems like an over-dramatic emotion girl(like the one in Mena Girls who "has a lot of feelings:p) I'm just making her stressed and tired because it's her first day as mommy and all that. I will try to update tomorrow or Wednesday. UNTIL THEN MY LOVELY READERS, BYE! <strong>

**PS- Sorry for errors. And the Princess Kimmy thing, well, she was a Princess in Swords and Magic and she hates being called Kimmy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I wrote this in History guys, so SHOW ME IT WAS WORTH MISSING THE NOTES. One reviewer asked about the chapters and the time and how I'm going to write, so I'll just explain. I'm planning on doing a short time lapse. I mean, even for the Wasabi Warriors it gets a little boring sometimes. They're not always beating up bad guys and ninjas and the other crazy things they do. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a baby crying. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light from the sun that lit up the room. Jack was already awake beside me. He stood up and picked up Colton. He grabbed the bottle and started feeding him after triggering the censor. I sat up and smiled sleepily, urbbing my eyes.<p>

"Good morning sleepyhead." Jack teased as he sat down on the bed with Colton in his arms. I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the clock.

"Wow, 6 o'clock on the dot. That thing makes a good alarm." I said satdning up and stretching my arms. I was still very tired due to the fact that I only got 3 hours of sleep.

"This thing has a name you know." Jack said. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll come by once I'm done. If Colton's still crying, I'll take care of him so you can get ready." I explained before walking down to my room. I quickly took a shower and got ready. I put on a pink skirt, a white tanktop with a pink floral design on it, and a pink sweater. I wanted to look cute for Jack. _'Maybe he does like me. Remember what he said yesterday?'_ I thought to myself as I turned while looking at myself in the mirror, trying to see myself at every possible angle. _'But maybe he doesn't.'_ A little voice whipsered in the back of my head. I tried to shake it off as I walked back to Jack's room, but there was this sinking feeling in my stomach that the voice was right.

I walked in to see a shirtless Jack standing there, his hair full of water droplets and his abs- ich were WAY better than I could've imagined- glistened from the water on them._'Okay Kim, calm down, breathe. It's just Jack, your best friend. Your amazingly hot, gorgeous, and toned best friend..._ _FOCUS KIM!'_ My mind argued with itself as my eyes stayed glued on Jack. He finally turned and noticed me there.

"Oh, hey Kim. Let's go get breakfast then head to school." He said drying his hair with a towel. He then pulled a red V-neck over his head. He was already wearing black jeans and his signature black Vans. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from him.

"Uh yeah, sounds good." I said nodding. I walked over and grabbed the baby carrier before heading downstairs. Clara was sitting at the table. It was perfectly set and each plate held a different breakfast food. There was way more food than the three of them could eat combined.

"I figured the new mommy and daddy would want a good breakfast after the first night." Clara said gesturing to the food. There was absolutely every single breakfast food imaginable. Bacon, pancakes, french toast, eggs, waffles, oatmeal, cereal, and so much more.

"You didn't have to do all of this." I said as I sat in the same place I did last night.

"I heard you guys fighting really late at night and I figured you could use it." She said, smiling sweetly. I smiled back at her in return.

"Thank you." I said.

"Tnnnn mmmm." I heard from acroos the table. I looked over and Jack was practically inhaling his waffles. I laughed and started to eat. It was the best food ever. It tasted like it had came straight ot of a gourmet restaurant. I tried a little bit of everything before I got full. I waited for Jack to finish. He just kept eating.

"We have karate until 5." He told Clara as he finished. He had a little bit of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. I laughed and propped my chin on my hand._ 'God he's so cute. Maybe this_ _project wasn't such a bad thing after all._' I thought as his mom told him he had whipped cream on his face. He blushed and quickly wiped it away before standing up.

"Just put the dishes in the sink. You two will be late for school if you don't hurry." Clara said, pointing to the clock. It was 7:35. Seaford High was 30 minutes away from here, at least my guess was that it was, if not longer. And school starts at 8. I did the math.

"Jack, we're gonna be late if we don't leave RIGHT NOW." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Bye mom." He shouted before shutting the door behind him. We walked down the street towards Seaford High.

"So, it's a good thing we have all our classes together, huh." Jack said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I feel bad for everyone else. I know none of them have any classes together except Parenting Skills. They're gonna have to be sswitching their babies back and forth all the time. It must be so hard." I said, sympathizing for our classmates.

"It's kind of like we were meant to be partenered up. Everything just sort of worked out perfectly for us." Jack said. I looked at him. His eyes were amber oceans, their waves calling my name, taking me in, drowning me, hypnotizing me. _'I'm falling for Jack Anderson and I'm falling hard._' I thought to myself as I got lost in his eyes.

"Hello, Kim?" He said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, snapping back to reality. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot." He asked, worry and concern seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been distracted lately. Can I ask you a question?" I asked, coming to a complete stop. He forze in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"Ask away."

"Do you think we're good fake parents?" I asked, playing nervously with my hands. Jack reached out and grabbed my hands, holding them in his.

"Of course we are. We made it through the first night, didn't we?" He said. I giggled and smiled before throwing my arms around his neck. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt those same jolts of warmth shock my body, flooding my veins. I sighed and pulled away.

"Thanks Jack. You always know exactly what to say." I said. And it was true. It seemed like whatever I was going through, Jack always managed to say the right words at the right time.

"What can I say, it's a gift." He said smugly. I pushed him, even though I knew he was joking. We walked the rest of the way to school in a comfortable silence. We finally walked through the front doors right at 7:55.

"Wow, we got here 5 minutes early." I said. Jack was about to say somethin when Eddie ran up to us.

"Guys! Guess what!"

"What?" We both said at the same time. It must be important if it made Eddie run.

"Mrs. Clements! She's giving us fake jobs as a part of the family thing." He said, bending over his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"Really? That's the big news?" Jack said as we walked around Eddie and headed towards our study spot near the lockers.

"Wait, I didn't finish! She said since most of us failed the first night, she wants to divorce the couples and put them with new people and a new baby!" He yelled to us. I dropped my books and nearly dropped Colton. Divorce?

"WHAT?" Me and Jack screamed, gaining attention from everyone in the hall. We looked at each other. Right on que, Colton began to cry. I sighed and put him down, taking him out.

"I kinda don't want to split up. We make a good team." Jack said, sitting down as I took Colton out. I triggered the censor and burped him. It seemed to be working, so I kept doing it.

"Me either. We're good parents. We took care of everything. The only problems were when Rudy dropped him and when you hit him, which, I know, was totally an accident. It's just not fair." I said. He nodded. Colton finally burped then cooed. I placed him back in the carrier just as the bell rang.

"Here, I'll take him." Jack said. I handed him the baby carrier as we walked to our first period class. "This sucks. We would've been great parents together." He said. I nodded sadly. The rest of the day went on as a blur, all of it passing too quickly. Seventh period seemed to come way too fast. It was the period I had been dreading the most. There was no way of stopping this. Me and Jack would be split up and neither of us would have Colton. I walked ino the class as the bell rang, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it's short, it was a good place to stop. I still have to update Interrupted. It's my Super 8 story. I'm putting you guys before it from now on because IT IS NOT GETTING THE LOVE AND ATTENTION IT DESERVES. Well, sorry for the cliffy. I will be applying a certain suggestion that was suggested a lot in the next chapters, and I will be writing in Jack's in 1-3 chapters. Review PLEASE. I skipped the notes in history to write this! SO SHOW ME PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS AND I DIDN'T WASTE MY TIME!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Trying to get something up for you guys before school because I have practice til 8. Enjoy:)**

**PS- I got the history notes;)**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Clements stood in front of the class, waiting for everyone to settle down. Once everyone had, she began.<p>

"As some of you may know, I am deciding to split up the couple and reassign new partners and a new baby. Most of you failed the first night, miserably might I add. And it is only going to get harder. These babies are set on their easiest mode. I can't imagine how much lower your scores will be. However, if you want to keep your partner and your baby, you both must come up here and tell the class why you two should be kept together. The class will vote. If not, come put your babies up on the table." She explained. Everyone except me and Jack cheered, running to put their babies up on the table. I looked at Jack and he nodded.

"Mrs. Clement?" He asked, raising his hand.

"Yes Jack?"

"Kim and I would like to stay partners." He said.

"Well by all means." She said, gesturing to the front of the room. I hesitantly stood up with Jack and walked to the front of the class. Everyone went back to their seats.

"I think that Kim and I should stay partners because we work good together. We keep each other balanced and we both share the work. We're really good friends, so we don't fight a lot. And, I really like working with her." Jack explained. Donna Tobin rolled her eyes.

"And, we were offered adn oppurtunity that nobody else here has been offered. If we're split up, nobody will get the chance to use it to their advantage." I added.

"Okay, you may go back to your seats now." Mrs. Clements said as she started handing out a piece of paper. "The rules are very simple. If you think Jack and Kim should stay partners, write yes. If not, write no. You have two minutes." She said. She walked back to her desk and started grading papers.

I sat there tapping my fingers on the desk. Those two minutes seemed to drag on and on, each second ticking by slower than the last. Finally, Mrs. Clements stood up. One by one, she collected each paper until she had a stack of them in her hands. She walked to the chalkboard. On one side of the board, she wrote YES. On the other side, she wrote NO.

"May I have a volunteer?" She asked. Milton's hand went up into the air faster than a lightning bolt. "Milton, come up here." She said. He did as he was told. She handed him the papers. "Milton will read off each answer. For every yes, I will make a tally mark on the yes side. Forevery no, I will make a tally mark on the no side. Everyone understand?" She asked. Everyone nodded. And Milton began.

After five more endless minutes, we had our total. There were 17 tally marks under yes and 3 under no. I sighed in relief and turned to Jack. He looked relieved and happy.

"That settles it. You two are partners. I will assign jobs tomorrow. As for the rest of you..." She kept going but I didn't hear her. I was too happy. I turned to face Jack. We were both smiling. Of course, Colton started to cry. I turned back and picked him up. I quickly used the barcelet and started to burp him. 'I swear, all this baby does is eat.' I thought. He finally made a cooing noise and I put him back.

"So, what do you think Rudy's big surprise is?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"It's Rudy. It could be anything." I said. We both laughed. It was true. Rudy was the weirdest, most unpredictable person I knew. Well, besides Jerry.

"I hope not all of the guys have their babies. It would be pretty hectic with four babies in the dojo." I said.

"A disaster waiting to happen." Jack said as the three guys walked up to us, each carrying a baby.

"Hey guys, guess who my new partner is!" Milton said excitedly as he put his baby on the ground. Just then, Julie walked up.

"Hey partner! I think we should name our baby Amelia after Amelia Earheart." She said, looking down at the baby.

"Awww. You ruined the surprise. But Amelia's a great name." He said, forgetting he was talking to us and looking down at the baby. Then they launched into a boring debate as to what had happened to Amelia Earheart.

Jerry and Eddie came up to us next with whom I assumed were their partners.

"Guys! I named my baby Pedro!" Jerry said once he got closer. An annoyed Heather Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Jerry, we are not naming our baby Pedro! I think we should name it... Jack." She said, looking at Jack as she said it. He didn't seem to care.

"Awwww. Hey Eddie, what did you name your baby?" He asked as Eddie came over with Amanda Billings.

"We named our baby Amanda, after me!" Amanda said. Eddie rolled his eyes, clearly not happy with his partner. Amanda Billings was the rich airhead blond of Seaford High. I felt bad for Eddie.

"Well, are you guys keeping your babies over night?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Apparently, all the girls took the babies last night and they don't want them again. So we're gonna have four babies at the dojo." Milton explained. I just smiled and looked at the clock

"And remember students, this is a fake family assignment, so get to know your fake husband or wife. They will make a test all about themselves that you will have to complete. It will be graded." She said just as the bell rang. All of the students ran out of the classroom. I walked behind everyone else with Jack, Colton in my arms.

"That's another good thing about being paired with my best friend." He said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. Best Friends. Those two words hurt. 'I want to be so much more' I thought as we walked to our lockers. We got our books and headed over to the dojo.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were already there, their three babies sitting on the bench. I put Colton down next to them. Rudy was in the middle of the mat, practically bouncing up and down.

"Before anyone goes to change, I have a surprise!" He said, a huge smile spread across his face. "Remember how I had to lock up early yesterday? It's because I was entering us in the tournament in Miami!" He exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me!" Jack asked. I stood up.

"Wait, are you talking about the karate tournament all the way in Miami in two weeks?" I asked. He nodded. That tournament was all anyone had been talking about for the past month. All the places were already locked.

"How did you get us in?" Jack asked, just as shocked as I was.

"Let's just say I had to do a few... things, but it was all worth it. But you guys have to focus and train hard these next two weeks. All of the dojos going are tough competition. So go ahead and celebrate, but I want you changed and ready to spar in ten minutes." Rudy said, walking into his office. I turned to Jack and practically tackled him in a hug. I couldn't believe it!

"Ahem..." Jerry cleared his throat. I realized that we had been hugging for longer than necessary. I blushed and jumped away from Jack quickly.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A voice said from the fornt of the dojo. I turned to see the one person I never wanted to see again. Ricky Weaver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This was kinda short, but I woke up early and decided, "Oh, instead of spending all this extra time getting ready, why not write something." And here it is. It kind of drags on until the end. You didn't actually think I was gonna let the main pair split up, did you? Well, review! please:) They make me HAPPY!<strong>

**PS- SORRY FOR ERRORS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Oh my Sweet Baby Jesus! I want to personally thank EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER. I have just reached 100 reviews. So thank you to:**

**Akaynin, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, FreakierThanFreaks, WritersWayOfLife, Fyrephoenix16, emeral green love, Fanficlover98. seddiejalex65, writeandlive, Mystey4, A Toxic Detective x, Kickin Taylor, yarrocutie, Future Shining Star, bebe, They'reWatchingUs, sportygirl11, IlikeLeoHoward, Rain Path 4, KellyD.R, bunnybabe247, Gamnut7, latinaflwr, Princess Kitty Cat, and .sweeter. You have all motivated me to write and you guys are the reason I love to write. I come home after a rough practice or a bad day, I open my email, and there's a review. Each and every single review make my day so much better and it means a lot for you guys to take a minute and give me feeback. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get back on my regular update basis. Also, a very big thank you to all my anon reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE JUST AS EQUALLY AWESOME! They just have pen names so it's easier to address them and all. AND, A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO 2 CERTAIN REVIEWERS:**

**Akaynin- You were my very first reviewer. At first, I didn't get any response. Then I see that I have one review, and it was yours. Thank you for not only being the first reviewer, but one of my top two most loyal reviewers. You have no idea how much I love reviews. Thanks for sticking by the story.**

**FreakierThanFreaks- You have written a review for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. I counted a total of 8 reviews from you. There are 8 chapters, including the AN's. I would just like to say thanks for sticking by my story and showing the interest that you did. It really means a lot.**

**Oh gosh, I'm turning into an over-emotional writer with endless AN's. But seriously, my readers are my inspiration. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Weaver?" Jack asked, disdain dripping from each syllable. He stepped in front of me, putting an arm out on instinct to be protective. Ricky just laughed. He had a smug smirk on his face.<p>

"I just came by to talk to Kim. But apparently there's something going on between you two." He said, gesturing at me and Jack. I felt Jack tense up in front of me and I felt the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"N-n-n-no. There's nothing going on between us." I managed to stutter out. Ricky didn't seem to convinced.

"It sure didn't look like nothing when I walked i-" Ricky was cut off by a cry from the bench. The babies. I ran over and tried to find out which baby was crying. It was Colton. I lifted him out of the carrier and started feeding him. "Wait, when did Kim have a baby?" He asked confused. I shook my head.

"Why does everyone always assume it's my baby? It's fake Ricky. Me and Jack have to take care of it for a project." I explained, sitting on the bench. Ricky nodded, flipping his hair annoyingly.

"Whatever. I'll come by later to talk to you." Ricky said as he turned and walked toward the doors.

"Don't even try Ricky! You're not gonna find Kim alone." Jack yelled after him.

"Watch me!" Ricky shouted over his shoulder. Jack turned around and came over towards me, leaning against the pole. He looked extremely mad. _'He's so cute when he's mad... WAIT, CONCENTRATE KIM!' _I shook my head to clear out the thoughts. I looked back at Jack. He looked like he wanted to punch the wall. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and his jaw was clenched as well.

"Before you punch the wall, how about you take out your anger on the training dummies." I suggested, standing up. He looked at me. I could see the fire of fury in his eyes dwindle down slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah, I should do that." He said. He walked onto the mat and stared working on the trainging dummy. I could see his anger get smaller and smaller each time he did something, slowly letting everything out. Colton finally cooed after about ten minutes. I placed him back in the carrier and walked over to Jack.

"Better?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Why aren't you guys changed and ready to spar?" Rudy asked, stepping out of his office.

"We had an unexpected visitor." Jack said bitterly, walking over to his locker. He grabbed his duffel bag out of it and stormed into the boys' locker room.

"Well, who was it?" Rudy asked impatiently.

"Ricky Weaver." Jerry said. Rudy nodded in understanding, like he knew something the rest of us didn't. I just shrugged it off.

"Okay. The rest of you hurry up and change. We want to improve our skills for that tournament." He said, walking back to his office.

"Why is Jack so mad anyway. I thought Kim would be more mad than Jack." Eddie said as the guys walked over to the lockers.

"Jack's mad because he hates Ricky." Milton explained as if he were talking to a five year old.

"What did Ricky ever do to Jack?" Jerry asked cluelessly. Milton sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"Because Ricky tried to hurt Kim." Milton explained as they all headed towards the locker room.

"You guys know I just heard your entire conversation, right?" I said. They all turned around and faced me.

"Yeah, but it's not like we just blabbed about how Jack told us how he-" Jerry tried to say but Milton covered his mouth.

"Just ignore him Kim. You know how... simple-minded Jerry can be." Milton said before they all turned around and hurried into the locker room. I was left standing there to sort through everything.

_'I already knew that Jack hated Ricky. But I never knew why. But, apparently it's because Ricky tried to hurt me. But why would Jack care? As he's said so many times we're only "best friends". But Jerry started to say something else, something about something Jack had told them. What could Jack have told them._' I tried to fit the pieces together but I just couldn't figure everything out. I needed to know what Jack told them.

"Hello, earth to Kim." Someone said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and turned sideways to see Jack in his sparring gear. "Why aren't you getting changed? I came out and you looked frozen." He asked.

"I guess I just spaced out. I'll go get changed right now." I said. I grabbed my stuff and started heading towards the girls' locker room when Jack called my name.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"I meant what I said. That jerk's not gonna be able to do anything to you, I'll make sure of it. I've always got your back Kim." He said. I smiled. Jack was such a great friend. He was always there for me.

"I know Jack. Thanks." I said before going and getting changed. I quickly changed and ran back out. Everyone but Jack and Eddie were sparring. Eddie was rocking his baby and Jack didn't have a partner. We sparred the whole pactice, right up until 5.

"Okay guys, good job. We'll learn some new skills tomorrow. Bye." He said as we all left.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Jack. He nodded.

"Yeah. I just hope tonight we can get some sleep." He said. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. My thoughts went back to what Jack had said in the dojo.

_'Jack's a good friend, a great friend, my best friend. But are we ever gonna be more?'_ I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- YEAH, Bad place to leave off. Sorry it's so short. BUT, The next chapter is the night IN JACK'S P.O.V. I'll try and have it up soon.I just wanted to explain why Ricky's here, well, sort of, and add the suspense of "WHAT DID JACK TELL THE GUYS?" But I have 3 current multi-chaps. This story, Interrupted (Super 8) and of course because I just <span>HAD<span> to go and get inspired, I'm working on one for the movie 2012. Anyways, reviews make me happy and make me more motivated to update. I update my stories based on the reviews they get. More reviews = Faster updates. Bye. Sorry for errors, as always.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- HEY GUYS, I'M BACK. I've been busy, but still, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! This time of the year (end of January, ALL of February) is really hard for me. If you want to know why, just PM me or ask in a review, because I don't want to sound all "MY LIFE SUCKS, THE WORLD HATES ME". I'm sorry if my updating slows down, I'll try to not let it slow down. THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE. About 132 reviews right now:) I never thought I could be THIS successful with one story, but here I am, and it's ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE. So enjoy the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 8 in Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>We finally got to my house after practice. I punched in the security code and the gates opened, letting us in. We walked up the hill. I noticed that the clouds had turned from white and whispy to gray and puffy, rolling across the sky abnormally fast. That meant only one thing- a storm was coming. We walked inside.<p>

"Mom?" I called out.

"In here." A faint voice said from down the hall. We followed it to the living room. She was sitting there, watching some dramatic soap opera, clinging to an old worn out blanket and a box of tissues.

"Guess what." I said, standing in front of the TV to get her full attention.

"What?"

"My sensei signed us up for that huge tournament in Miami! You know, the one grandpa was telling us about." I said excitedly. She smiled and stood up.

"That's great. I knew you were dying to go. When is it?" She asked. I looked at Kim.

"It's in 2 weeks." She said.

"Well, I hope you guys do good. Now, what do you guys want for dinner? I was just going to order a pizza since I didn't start anything." Mom said. I looked over at Kim.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm just gonna go change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you in the study?" I nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs.

"I can tell that you like her." Mom said. I turned around, forgetting she was there.

"What?"

"Kim. You like her. Don't worry, I won't tell." Mom said. I just groaned.

"Mom, I don't like her. I'm just gonna make some popcorn an go upstairs." I said as I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Don't eat too much of it! It'll spoil your appetite!" Mom shouted from her place on the couch.

"Okay!" I yelled back, finding the popcorn. I put a bag in the microwave and waited for it to finish popping. Once it was done, I ran upstairs to the study. Kim was already there with Colton on the ground in his baby carrier. She was furiously scribbling away at an algebra problem. She looked up and noticed me.

"What took you so long?" She said teasingly.

"I made popcorn." I said, sitting in the chair next to hers. She practically jumpe don me, reaching for the bag of popcorn.

"Ooooooh, gimme some!" She said. I laughed and handed her the bag. She took a handful and popped it into her mouth.

"So, what were you working on?" I asked, leaning over to see the paper.

"Problem 4 on our math worksheet." She said, shoveling more popcorn into her mouth. I just smiled and looked down at the worksheet. It read:

4) 74-3x=4x-10

I did all the work and solved it. It came out to x=12. I looked over at her. She was glaring at the paper with intense focus, determination written all over her face.

"Do you need help Kim?" I asked. She glared at me.

"No." She said stubbornly. I gave her a look that said ''Really Kim, really?'' Her gaze softened and an exasperated look replaced the focused determined one. "Maybe." She admitted. I scooted my chair closer to hers and grabbed the pencil from her hand.

"First, you have to add 3x to both sides. 3x cancels with itself, so you add it onto 4x. 4 and 3 equals...?" I trailed off, waiting for her answer.

"7?" She asked self doubting herself. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. And then you add 10 to both sides. 10 cancels itself, so you add 10 and 74 to get..." I trailed off again. She paused and countedon her fingers, mouthing numbers. I smiled and thought to myself. _'Kim's so cute when she counts on her fingers like that... WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING, I DON'T LIKE KIM. Or do I? Do I like Kim?' _I thought to myself_._

"Hello? Earth to Jack?" Kim said, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked over at her. "I said the answer's 84." She said.

"Oh, yeah, uh, that's right. Then you just divide 84-"

"By 7 and you get 12. Therefore, x equals 12. Thanks Jack." She said smiling.

"No problem." I said. Then, of course, Colton started crying."I've got it." I said, picking him up. I slwoly rocked him in my arms.

"How are you such a good fake dad?" Kim asked. I looked up at her. She was leaning against her hand, her elbow lazily propped against the desk. _'It's official. I, Jack Anderson, like Kim Crawford._' I thought in my head.

"Honestly, I don't know. It comes easily I guess." I explained. She nodded. "Well, what other homework do we have?" I asked. She looked over at the pile of papers laid out in front of her.

"Um, we have to study for a vocabulary test in English, we have to pick an animal to do a research paper on for science. We just finished the math worksheet, and lastly, we have that presentation coming up in history." She ran through the list. I groaned and sat in the chair.

"That's a lot." I complained. She nodded.

"Let's do the sceince one first. Picking an animal sounds easy enough. You choose first." She said, handing me the list. I skimmed through it until my eye caught on one particular animal.

"I'm going to do mine on the Tazmanian Tiger." I said, handing her the paper.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, why are you surprised?"

"I just always pegged you as an Asiatic Lion type of guy." She said looking at me.

"Really? Well, it's your turn to choose." I reminded her. Colton cooed and I put him back in the carrier. She thumbed through the different pages, trying to find the perfect one.

"I got it! But first, I want you to guess what animal I'm doing." She said practically hugging the packet.

"Hmmmm... I think you chose... the snow leopard." I said. Her smile immediately dropped and surprise flickered through her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked, placing the packet back on the desk. I shrugged.

"Instincts." I said, throwing a piece of popcorn up and catching it in my mouth.

"Oh, throw one at me!" She said, referring to the popcorn. I took one out and tossed it up. She moved her head slightly to the left just in time for the popcorn to land in the tip of her tongue. She swallowed it and smiled.

"Beat that Anderson." She said proudly as she crossed her arms, a look of dare and challenge making its way onto her face.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. Are you REALLY going to challenge ME to a popcorn catching contest?" I asked.

"What, afraid you'll lose?" She asked.

"Well, I accept the challenge..." I paused to throw a piece up into the air. It landed perfectly in my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled. "Prepare to lose Crawford." I said.

The next 30 minutes consisted of fake trash-talk, laughter, and a carpet covered in popcorn.

"Kids, it's time for... pizza." Mom said, knocking on the big oak door to the study. I quickly turned around and stood up. Kim did the same. I could tell she was nervous. "What happened here?" Mom asked, trying to come closer but only stepping on pieces of popcorn, causing them to break into even smaller pieces.

"We kinda-sorta-MAYBE got into a popcorn catching contest." I said. She looked at me, confused.

"A what?"

"It's where you try and catch all the popcorn you can in your mouth after the other person throws it up in the air." Kim explained quietly with her head bowed down.

"Oh. Well, clean it up please. After you're done, you can come down and eat pizza." Mom said. She turned around and left. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Kim started running around, looking through all the cabinets and drawers.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't know this was gonna happen, I swear! Ugh, where is the dustpan?" She rambled on from embarassment and nerves.

"Kim, it's okay. It's my fault too." I said, reaching into a tall cabinet and pulling out the broom and dust pan."You hold the dust pan, and I'll sweep." I explained. She nodded and crouched down, holding the pan in place. After another 15 minutes, the floor to the study was spotless. Nobody would ever be able to tell there was popcorn everyone just 30 minutes before.

"Well, let's go. That pizza's not gonna eat itself!" Kim said peppily, running out of the study with Colton in hand. I just chuckled at her silliness and followed her. I found mom still on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen and a tissue in hand.

"BRENDA, JUST SAY YES! YOU NEED TO MARRY JEFFREY, NOT HIS EVIL TWIN JEREMY!" She screamed at the T.V. I laughed and continued on to the kitchen. Kim was setting the table for the two of us.

"Thanks Kim." I said, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting back at the table.

"It's no problem." She said, grabbing a slice for herself and sitting across from me. Just as I picked up my pizza and was about to bite down, I was enveloped in darkness.

"NO! WHAT IS BRENDA GOING TO SAY?" I heard from the living room.

"Mom?" I called out. "What was that?"

"It was probably from the storm. It's been pouring ever since you two got home. The lightning must've caused a power outage." She said. I could hear her careful foot steps coming closer and closer. Then I heard a drawer squeak open, things clunking around, and then there was light. I could see Kim, frozen to the chair, her hands gripping her cup so hard her knuckles were white. My mom was standing over old candle holders which were adorned with new candles, lighting each one with the same, fading orange spark.

"Here you guys go. Now you can see each other. Since the power's out and I don't think it's going to come on at anytime soon, I'm going to bed. Besides, I have a business meeting in Ft. Lauderdale tomorrow that I have to leave very early for. I'll try to be home right on time. Goodnight Kim, goodnight Jack." Mom said before turning and heading up the stairs. I turned back to Kim, who had relaxed a bit.

"Since when was it storming?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It did look like a storm was on its way earlier." I said just as a loud boom of thunder sounded and echoed throughout the house. Kim jumped in her seat, looking around wildly.

"I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I don't think you really like storms." I said.

"Oh really? What gave it away, the fact that I probably look terrified, or the fact that I'm super jumpy." She said, a half effort of sarcasm out into it.

"Come here. And bring Colton." I said, walking into the living room. She followed with Colton as told.

"But what about the food?" She asked.

"Just leave it." I said as I took a seat on the couch. I felt Kim sit down next to me. "Here, lay down." I ordered as I laid down on the couch. She hesitantly lowered herself onto my one arm and I wrapped the free one around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked skeptically, a tone of question in her voice.

"I'm trying to make you less scared. Is it working?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I felt her head nod against my chest. I could hear her breathing start to slow down even more than usual. That meant only one thing- Kim was falling asleep. _'Not my original plan, but I'll go with it'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Jack?" She asked, a huge yawn escaping from her mouth at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah Kimmy?"

"Why do you think Ricky thought we were a couple?" She asked, her words slurring together.

"Because we looked like it." I said, smoothing her hair down her back.

"Me and you would make a good couple, huh?" She asked, her words slowing down.

"More than you know, Kimmy. More than you know." I whispered as I felt my eyelids droop shut. I drifted off, listening to the soft drumming of the rain and feeling the thumping of Kim's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA! CHEESY ENDING, I know. I hope that was at least HALF of what you were expecting. Sometimes I think you guys think TOO HIGHLY of my writing skills. Anyway, sorry for any errors, it IS midnight here on the East Coast so I'm a WEE bit tired. And sorry if it's not long enough. If you guys really want, I might write another chapter in Jack's P.O.V. Tell me if you would like that. Now, I will be inquiring some of your suggestions in the near chapters, in case you were wondering. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN. And Ricky Weaver WILL BE BACK... DUH DUH DUH! If you guys like the movie <span>Super 8<span> of the movie 2012, feel free to check out my stories, _Interrupted_ (S8) and _Meeting Haylie Matthews_ (2012). Bye! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- HEY! I'm still grounded, but I got my laptop back for the day because I have the flu:( But instead of doing schoolwork or something like that, here I am writing this for you guys because you're all so amazing and you deserve another chapter! Enjoy.**

**PS- THIS IS BACK IN KIM'S P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, looking around. Sunlight was coming in through the windows. I remembered what happened last night and turned around, looking at Jack. He was still asleep. His hair was all ruffled and messed up and he was lightly snoring. I smiled. <em>'He's cute when he's<em> _sleeping.'_ I thought to myself. I heard footsteps and turned around. Clara walked in, holding Colton and feeding him with the bottle. I jumped to my feet and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Clara, I didn't even hear him cry." I whispered, taking him from her arms.

"Oh, it's no problem. You two were so cute, sleeping on the couch together. I didn't want to wake you two up. So I got the spare bracelet from the bag and took care of him." She explained. I blushed. Colton cooed happily. I carefully laid him back in the baby carrier. "I suggest you go on upstairs and take a shower. I'll wake up Jack and cook you guys breakfast. You have school soon." Clara whispered. I had forgotten all about school. I whipped around and looked at the clock. It read 6:15. I ran upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a navy tank top with white polka-dots on it, a white sweater, and light wash jeans before running downstairs. Jack was sitting at the table, Colton by his side, scarfing down pancakes. I laughed and sat down across from him.

"Good morning Jack." I said, digging into the stack of pancakes on the plate in front of me.

"Good morning Kim." He said smiling. 'There's something about that smile of his that drives me crazy.' I thought to myself. We ate in a comfortable silence. I kept looking up at him, stealing quick glances and turning away before he could notice._ 'It's so obvious that I like him. When's he ever_ _gonna get the hint?'_ I asked myself, getting up and placing my dishes in the sink. Jack did the same just as Clara walked into the room.

"I'm gonna go into work a bit early. You two should start heading to school." She said. I noticed she was dressed very professionally and held a briefcase in her one hand.

"What exactly do you do?" I asked.

"I work for a law firm." She answered smiling. "I'm a lawyer."

"Anyway, we have karate until 5, but I was thinking I might stay a little later since we have the big tournament next Saturday and it's Friday and Rudy always has the dojo closed on the weekends." Jack said. "Do you, um, maybe want to stay too?" He asked, turning to me. I noticed a glint of hope in his eyes. _'Does he want me to say yes? Does he like me?_' I asked myself. I just nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Just call me and tell me what time you guys are gonna be out until. I won't be back until late. Bye kids!" Clara said as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" We both called after he. I looked up at the clock. It read 7:15.

"Do you want to go to school. I know it's early and all, but maybe we could study?" I suggested. He nodded and smiled.

"Just let me go get Colton." He said, going back into the kitchen. I leaned my head back and held in a sigh. _'How could I fall this hard, this fast for Jack?_' He came back a second later, the baby carrier in hand. He handed me the bag and I took our books and we started walking toward the school.

"Hey Jack, you're not gonna tell anyone about my fear of storms, are you?" I asked, biting my lip and looking up into his warm, passionate eyes.

"Of course not." He promised, a thick ring of sincerity and honesty echoing in his voice. I nodded and smiled. "So, what do you think Ricky wants to talk to you about?" Jack asked me, venom seeping into his voice.

"I honestly have no clue. But as long as you're by my side, he won't get the chance." I said, smiling at him. He attempted to smile but I could tell he was still thinking about it. "Don't worry Jack. Ricky won't do anything. Hopefully he'll just leave when he realizes I want nothing to do with him." I reassured him. I reached for his hand and held it. It felt so right, like our hands molded together perfectly, like they were made to hold each other. He smiled down at me, his brown eyes shining with that playful, mischievious glint that **was** Jack Anderson.

"Yeah. You're right." He said. I smiled and looked at the ground, my heart beating insanely fast.

We finally got to the school. The halls were pretty empty. I looked at my phone to see that it was only 7:42.

"It's only 7:42. Do you want to study for science? We have a test coming up and Mrs. Lee always makes them hard." I said. Jack groaned.

"I totally forgot about the test. And science is my worst subject." He said, sitting in our usual study spot near the lockers and laying his feet out in front of him. I did the same next to him.

"Here, maybe I can help you understand it." I said as I pulled out our Biology textbook. I explained all the steps of mitosis as easily as possible so it was easier to understand. After ten minutes, I could see that he finally got it. "Do you get it now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It makes so much more sense when you explain it like that. Thanks Kim." He said.

"No problem." I said. More and more students had slowly started filling the halls, getting everything ready before school started.

"Hey guys!" Eddie shouted as he and Jerry ran up to us.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked as I put away the textbook.

"We're going to see that new movie tonight, The Women In Black. Milton doesn't want to come because it's scary. Do you guys wanna come?" I felt the blood drain from my face. Good thing I was still bent over, otherwise they would've seen my pale ghost-white face. The Women In Black was a horror movie, and those didn't usually go over too well with me.

"I'm up for it. Me and Kim are gonna stay late at the dojo until 7. What time does the movie start?" Jack asked.

"It starts at 8" Jerry said. I felt Jack shift and look down at me.

"What do you think Kim?" He asked. I quickly weighted my options before sitting up straight.

"Yeah, sounds great. We'll meet you guys at 7:30 at Falafel Phil's, okay?" I said. They nodded and walked away. I took a shaky breath and stood up, walking over to my locker. I shoved most of my books in it and grabbed my math one. Unfortunately, Jack and I both had Geometry first period. Seriously, who wants to learn about triangles at 8 in the morning? I walked back to Jack and Colton just as the bell rang.

"We better get going before we're late." He said, picking up the baby carrier. We made our way upstairs and over to Ms. Nelson's just as the final bell rang.

"Nice of you two to join us. Sit." Ms. Nelson said coldly, pointing to our two desks, side by side in the back row. We quickly sat down, Colton between us. Not even 15 minutes into the lesson, Colton started crying. "Take it out in the hall!" Ms. Nelson snapped. I picked up Colton as Jack got the baby bag and we hurried out into the hall closing the door behind us. I triggered the censor and started burping Colton. It seemed to be working. I walked over to the athletics trophy case. There were all kinds of trophies, from soccer to baseball to football to cheerleading. Jack came over next to me. He placed his arm across my shoulder. I looked at our reflection in the glass. We looked like a family, kind of. I could tell Jack wasn't actually looking at the trophies either.

"We make a good family, huh? Even if it is a fake one." He said. I smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said. Colton cooed and we walked back into the classroom. Ms. Nelson had an irritated look of pure annoyance on her face. She went back to droning on and on about isosceles triangles and such. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I picked up my books in one arm and Colton in the other as me and Jack headed to Biology.

"I never knew learning about triangles could be **that **boring." He said. I chuckled and saw a smile tug at the corners of his lips. We got to biology right on time with the bell.

"Sit down and be quiet." Mrs. Lee said sternly as she walked to the front of the room. Everyone did as she said. Mrs Lee was my favorite teacher, but nobody ever disobeyed her. Ever. She walked down the aisles, handing out each test. "As you all know, you have a test. It should take you just about the whole period. When you are done, place it on my desk and find something to do quietly." She said. I flew through the test in 30 minutes. I was the first to finish. Jack followed quickly after me. I was sitting there, bored to death, watching the clock tick by when Jack slid a piece of paper across the lab desks. I read it. It read:

**Thanks for helping me study. I think I actually did good on the test.**

I quickly wrote back:

_No problem. Can't wait for the movie._

**I heard it's supposed to be really scary.**

_Yeah, me too. _

The bell rang before he could write back. We all filtered out of the classroom. The day dragged on, Colton crying in basically every class. The final bell rang at the end of 7th period. People rushed out of classrooms to get to their buses and lockers. I walked with Milton, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie back to the main corridor with our lockers.

"I still think you should come Milton. I bet it's not even that scary." Jerry said, trying to change Milton's mind about the movie.

"Did you see the commercials? I bet it's going to be horrifying! And anyways, I'm going to the museum with Julie. I'll see you guys at the dojo." He said, stopping at his locker.

"Can you believe that? He's giving up seeing the movie for going to the musuem with his girlfriend." Eddie said as he and Jerry laughed.

"You can't blame him for wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. I'd want to spend time with my boyfriend if I had one." I pointed out. Eddie and Jerry just ignored me and walked over to their lockers. I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't worry Kim, I get what you mean." Jack said. His arm brushed against mine slightly. I smiled at him. His eyes held something else in them, but I just couldn't figure out exactly what. He turned and walked to his locker, which was across from mine. That look in his eyes kept bothering me. I had seen it before, but I just couldn't exactly name it. I kept thinking of it as I went to my locker. I threw most of my books in and took out one or two. Right before I could slam the locker door shut, Donna Tobin came up.

"Well well, what do we have here." She said.

"What do you want Donna?" I asked, not bothering to mask or hide my dislike for her.

"I heard you're going to the movies." She said nonchalantly. I shut the locker door and walked away.

"Yeah, so?"

"With Jack." She added, jealousy dripping in her voice as she stepped in front of me, blocking me from walking over to Jack. She looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear her. She turned back to me, fire burning in her eyes. "You better not try anything with him, or you'll regret it. Got it Crawford?" She hissed. I glared back at her.

"He's not yours Tobin, and he never will be." I said, stepping around her and trying to walk over to Jack. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"This isn't over." She whispered before letting go and walking away. I turned around to see Jack staring worriedly.

"What was that about?" He asked as I walked over to him.

"Nothing." I said as I tried to get him to walk. He stayed in place, his hand reaching for my wrist and pulling me back.

"Seriously Kim, what did Donna want?" He asked. I could tell he was concerned and worried.

"She just wanted to make sure I wouldn't "try anything" with you or something. I don't know, it's Donna Tobin. Let's go to the dojo." I said, turning and walking out the doors before he could stop me. I heard him slam his locker shut and rush after me. He appeared next to me as I walked down the front steps of Seaford High, Colton in the baby carrier in one hand.

"You know I don't like her, right?" He asked. I stopped, confused, and turned to look at him.

"Since when?"

"I don't know. I just don't like how she's always so mean and bitter, especially to you. So I don't like her anymore." He said. I felt the corners of my mouth tug up and I looked into his eyes. Honesty, truth, and trust swirled in them.

"Good to know." I said, a full-on smile breaking across my face as I turned. We walked to the dojo, laughing and talking about the crazy teachers in our school. Eddie, Jerry and Milton had already changed and were stretching. I quickly got changed and stretched and soon enough, I was working on the training dummies.

Finally, at 4:45, everyone got ready to go.

"Hey Rudy, Kim and I were just gonna stay a little bit longer and practice a little more since we have tht big tournament next Saturday." Jack said. Rudy tossed him the keys as he headed for the doors.

"Just close up when you're done!" He said, waving goodbye. Eddie, Jerry and Milton came out.

"Remember guys, Falafel Phil's at 7:30!" Jerry said as they walked out the door. I tunred to Jack.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked, gesturing to the mat. He nodded.

"Sure, why not?" We got in traditional stance and bowed before he made the first move. He tried to punch me, but I blocked it. Each of us tried to make a move the other wasn't expecting, but we knew each other too well. Our patterns were predictable to each other. He knew my weaknesses and strengths as I knew his. After a while, I made the wrong move, leaving myself vulnerable. The next thing I knew, my back was on the ground, my arms pinned above my head, and Jack was on top of me. His weight wasn't completely on me, but it wasn't completely off of me either. Our breaths were shallow pants of air and both of our eyes held tiredness. I looked up at him. His eyes held that same look they held earlier, but this time I knew the name of it. It was love. It was affection and caring.

The next thing I knew, my lips crashed onto his, molding perfectly together, creating tingles and sparks that jolted my body and filled me with warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Cheesy ending. Again. But you all KNEW that it was coming with all the grenades that I like to call FAILED HINTS AT FORESHADOWING earlier on in the chapter. Anwyays my birthday is Monday, the day before Valentine's Day. And it always sucks because every year I'm like "Yay, It's my birthday!" then the next day I'm all like "I'M SO ALONE!", so I like to write cheesy cliche romancey things. And February just sucks because my mom died almost 7 years ago. It'll be 7 years on exactly 15 days after my 15th birthday, which will be February 28, 2012.(confusing? My b-day is Feb. 13, my mom died Feb. 28, 2005) Anywho, I think this chapter was longer than most of my other ones. I don't know. But now you're left with the question <span>"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR KIM AND JACK?"<span> If you want anything SPECIFIC to happen from this, suggest it in a review and I might take it and put it in. And by the way, last Friday I saw The Women In Black with a few friends of mine. AND IT WAS HORRIFYINGLY TERRIFYING! I was the loudest one in the theater apparently. And, some 11 year olds were there. They came out saying "_that movie was such rip-off, it wasn't even scary"_. So me, an almost 15 year old girl, was curled up in a ball, but those 11 year olds thought it was lame. Needless to say, I was embarrassed. I'm really sick, so sorry for any errors, which I realize I make a lot of, and sorry for the long wait. But instead of spending my sick day on Tumblr, I spent it sleepin and writin this for you guys. So review please. Maybe it'll make me feel better:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I completely disappeared on you guys FOR A WHOLE MONTH! I'm sorry, BUT cheerleading will officially be over on Saturday:) And FEBRUARY IS OVER! So I am DETERMINED to get back to updating more often. I have a HUGE research paper due at the end of March though, so you'll have to bear with me a bit. Now enjoy Chapter 10 of PAFB 101:)**

* * *

><p>I felt Jack pull away from the kiss first. I opened my eyes to see him above me, looking just as shocked and confused as I was.<p>

"I'm gonna go, um, get changed." He said hurriedly as he shoved himself to his feet ad practically ran to the boys locker room. I stayed there on the floor, in shock. _I just kissed Jack. Jack just kissed me. Jack and I just kissed_. I kept thinking all of these things as I lay there. I wasn't even sure how it happened. I just knew that one second he was smirking at me in victory, the next our lips were together.

I sat up and sighed, figuring I'd go change. I went to grab Colton and headed to the locker room when I heard my name being called behind me.

"Hey Kim!" A voice called. I froze. I knew that voice. I slowly turned around to see Ricky Weaver standing in the front of the dojo. He was grinning conceitedly and arrogantly. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was leaning against one of the poles.

"What do you want, Weaver?" I asked coldly. His smile fell and he started to walk towards me.

"Look Kim, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't realize how much I actually liked you until now. You're the only girl out of so many who wouldn't let me kiss you. And I like that. I like that fire that you have." He said as he kept coming closer and closer. I noticed that there was only about a foot between him and I. I was already back against the wall. He closed the rest of the space.

"Leave me alone Ricky." I said, tyring to shove him out of my way with her free hand. He didn't budge.

"Can you just forgive me? I want to be with you." He whispered, leaning in and trying to kiss me.

"Ricky, stop!" I yelled, putting my only free hand up to his chest, keeping him from actually kissing me. He just laughed.

"Come on Kim. You know you want to." He said. He started to lean in, inching closer and closer despite my efforts to keep him away.

"That's enough Weaver!" Someone yelled from the other side of the dojo. Ricky turned around and laughed. I looked past Ricky and saw that it was Jack who had spoken, looking clearly pissed off.

"Oh look, it's Jack, here to save the day as always." He sneered, laughing. He left me alone and walked up to Jack. Jack walked up to him too. I was still holding Colton, standing with my back to the wall. "What are you gonna do about it? It's not like you guys are actually a couple." Ricky said, shoving Jack and turning around, making his way back to me. Jack, however, didn't look too happy about this.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, grabbing Ricky's shoulder and pulling on it, spinning him around to face him. "Because Kim's my best friend and I'm not going to let you go anywhere near her." He said. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Now I think you should leave." Jack said. Ricky and Jack stood there, on the center of the mat, dead silent.

"I think you should leave Jack. Kim just needs a little convincing to know what's good for her. And that would be me. I mean, besides, honestly Jack. Do you seriously think she would actually choose _you _over _me_?" He said, forgetting I was there. I saw the anger and hurt register immediately on Jack's face. Ricky turned around to walk back over to me, an obnoxious smirk spread across that face of his. I saw the expression on Jack's face change. The anger left his eyes while the hurt still remained. And it all became crystal-clear. He actually believed Ricky. I saw him give up, turning around and stalking over to his locker as Ricky came up right in front of me.

"So, where were we Kim?" He asked, closing his eyes and leaning in. I saw Jack looking at us from the lockers, hurt written all over his face as he stuffed everything in his bag. I turned back to Ricky, who looked- might I add- incredibly stupid, just standing there, expecting me to kiss him. Then I got the best idea to prove how I really felt.

_**SMACK**_

That was the sound that echoed through-out the dojo as I slapped Ricky Weaver across the face. **Hard. ** His face turned and his eyes snapped open in surprise, his hand immediately flying up to hold his cheek, which had a red hand print on it.

"I like Jack, Ricky. Not you. So if I were you, I'd leave before I end up breaking that stupid pretty face of yours." I said. He looked shock but turned and rushed out of the dojo. I saw Jack smiling over at the lockers. I walked over to him. "Here. Can you take Colton while I go change?" I asked. He took the baby carrier out of my hand and placed it on the ground next to him. I was confused. He stood back up and hugged me. His arms going around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and I rested my head on his shoulder. If I could freeze that moment and live in it forever, my life would be great.

He broke apart from the hug and smiled down at me. "So, word on the street is that you like me." He said teasingly. I just laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Well, you've heard right. And, I get it if yo-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was even better than before. It felt like our lips were made just to fit together perfectly. His lips tasted of a gentle mix of vanilla and mint, the signature smell that was Jack Anderson. The smeel that made my knees go weak and my heart race. And now, it was the taste that would keep me coming back for more, trying to satisfy the never-ending craving for the taste of his lips.

I broke apart and smiled. "So what does this make us then?" I asked, biting my lip shyly as I looked up at him, my hands sliding down from his neck to grab his hands.

"I think this means that you're my girlfriend Kim Crawford." He said. I beamed up at him.

"I think you're right." I said, leaning up as high as I could to kiss his cheek. I blushed as I let go of his hands and turned around, walking into the girls locker room. I shut the door and sighed, not believing anything that had just happened in the past ten minutes. It all felt like a dream. I squealed quietly and ran over to my bag, taking my phone out and dialing the one person I was absolutely dying to tell.

"Hello?" Grace said from the other line.

"Oh my God! Grace, you're not gonna believe what just happened!" I said.

"Oh my God, tell me!" She said. And so I did. I told her everything from the first kiss after he pinned me to the last kiss on his cheek.

"Oh my God! I knew it! Kelsey owes me $15!" She said excitedly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked as I finished pulling my shirt over my head.

"Well, a lot of people at school had bets placed on you guys." She explained. "Me and Kelsey had one. She said you guys weren't gonna start dating until at least three more weeks. I said you guys would get together this week. And I was right!" She said. "Kick prevails!"

"Wait, who exactly placed bets, and what were they on?" I asked, brushing my hair and making sure I looked good. After all, I had a boyfriend now. Then another question popped into my head. "And what's Kick?"

"Oh, let's see. There was Donna, Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, me, Milton, I think Rudy, your mom, Jack's mom, Amanda Billings, the cheerleading team, I think most of the footbal team, oooh, Marge was in on it too, ummm, I think a few Black Dragons, and-"

"So basically the whole school?" I asked as I walked out. Jack was feeding Colton and rocking him back and forth in his arms. I smiled and went and sat next to him.

"Yeah. You guys have to make it official though! Like, post it on Facebook or something! Before I go off telling everyone myself." She said. I laughed.

"And again, what's Kick?" I asked.

"Oh, that's your couple name. We took the KI from Kim and the CK from Jack and came up with Kick. It really works too, considering that you both do karate and all." She explained.

"Okay Grace. I have to go, me and Jack are gonna go meet up with the guys at Falafel Phil's then see a movie. Bye." I said. I heard her say bye before I hung up. I looked over at Jack and Colton.

Jack made it look so easy. He was just naturally a good father. I sighed and watched as Colton cooed happily. Jack put the bottle down but kept rocking him.

"We make good fake parents, you and I, right?" He said, looking up from Colton and looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"The best." I said. He smiled back at me.

"I'm kinda nervous about how the guys are gonna react." He admitted as he placed Colton back in the baby carrier.

"Yeah, me too. Did you know that everyone at school has bets placed on when we were going to get together." I said. He looked over at me.

"Really?"

"Yep. They even have a couple name made up for us?" I said, slightly laughing as we stood up.

"Oh, this should be good. What is it?" He asked.

"Kick." I said. He laughed.

"Well, it's very fitting." He said. I laughed as walked across to Falafel Phil's.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said. He stopped me outside the restaurant. I looked at him, confused. He was looking through the glass doors. I looked over to where he was looking and saw the guys.

"Ready to tell them?" He asked. Instead of using words, I grabbed his hand and leaned up, kissing his cheek again. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me.

"Let's go show the world that Kick is official." I said, using Grace's words. He laughed as I pulled him into the building, dragging him over to our usual booth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA. Badish ending, I know. Sorry for errors, which I realize I make TONS of:( Again, REALLY sorry about not updating in about a month. It's just... life and all. Well, I hope you all liked it. You should review because they make me happier. And, if anyone at all has EVER seen Super 8, go to the Super 8 category and read my one-shot called Leaving Everything Behind. You'll like it even if you don't actually like the movie. I think... I hope. Whatever, just go read it. If I get at least ONE review on that story from a PAFB 101 reader, I will write a new one-shot for Kim and Jack. I've had a few good ideas:) But ONLY if I get that one Review. So go read it and review. Oh, and review this too. Please. Bye:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- HEY GUYS! Again, if you didn't read the last AN chapter thing, I got caught up in life. Which means school, tumblr, and obsessing over OTPs (cough*cough* CLATO, PRIMORY, PEENISS, KICK, AND JALICE{not twilight, super 8. obviously guys, LOOK AT MY PEN NAME}*cough*cough). BUT HERE IT IS:) Extra long, just for you AMAZING HUMANS:)**

* * *

><p>"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton said as we walked over to the booth hand in hand.<p>

"Does this mean..." Eddie said, trailing off. I smiled shyly and felt myself blush, nodding my head. Eddie looked extremely happy, Milton looked extremely upset, and Jerry looked... confused.

"Wait, I'm confused! What are you all getting excited about?" He asked, obviously not understandin what the hand holding and smiles were about.

"This means that Kick prevails." Jack said, looking over at me. I smiled up at him.

"You couldn't have waited three more days? Three stinking days! But no, you guys just had to realize how you were meant for each other today." Milton rambled frustratedly. Eddie grinned and held his hand out towards him. Milton muttered incoherently and slapped a $20 bill in Eddie's hand.

"Well congrats guys. I couldn't be happier for you!" Eddie said while staring at the money in his hand like it was way more than just $20.

"Eddie, you're just saying that because you got money out of it." Jerry said, finally saying something that made sense... and was smart. Eddie glared at him. "I, on the other hand," Jerry continued, stepping out of the booth and right between the new couple, wrapping an arm around each of them, "am **genuinely **happy for two of my closest friends." He said. I gave him a weird look. This was Jerry, after all.

"Jerry... really?" Milton said accusingly. He and Eddie were just staring at him. Jack was giving him the same look I was. Jerry nodded.

"Yeah of course." He said. Rudy walked in and came over.

"He guys, what's up?" He asked.

"You owe me $15, that's what. WOOOOOOO!" Jerry said, forgetting about his big speech. We all cleared our throats and he turned around.

"What? I am happy for you guys, really. The fact that I get money just makes it better." He said. I couldn't help but smile a little. These guys may be childish and silly a lot of the time, and of course they could be a handful, but they were all like my big brothers.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" I asked them. They all nodded and soon enough we were on our way across the mall to the movie theater.

Eddie and Jerry were walking a few feet ahead, talking in hushed voices. I just shook my head. It was no use trying to figure out what they were talking about. It could range anywhere from karate to a movie idea to something completely random.

"We were thinking about seeing The Hunger Games instead." Milton said. I turned my head towards him. "Eddie and Jerry are dying to see. I am too, but you know how they get." Milton said. I just nodded.

"Are you okay with that?" Jack asked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm actually glad about the switch. I wasn't too thrilled about The Women In Black. It looked kinda... okay, really creepy." I said, laughing. He smiled too. His eyes seemed to contain the same happiness his smile did, a tiny twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes that always mesmorize me. Of course, Colton just had to cry then. The three of us stopped at a bench.

"I'm gonna go make sure Jerry and Eddie don't get distracted by anything. Just meet us there." Milton said as he walked ahead in search of the two who had strangely disappeared.

Jack grabbed colton out of the baby carrier, holding him gently in his arms. I smiled as I watched Jack rock Colton back and forth.

"I just can't get over how great of a dad you are. Even if Colton isn't exactly a real baby." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulders. He broke his gaze from Colton and looked at me.

"Thanks. You're just as good of a mom as I am a dad." He said, returning his stare on the baby. I smiled and sat up straight, turning to look at him.

"We must be the best parents in the world then." I said. He laughed lightly. I glanced up at the sky, which was fairly dark by now. "Hey Jack?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you kissed me." I said. Colton cooed happily. Jack laid him back down in the baby carrier and kissed me on the cheek. He grabbed Colton in one his hand and grabbed mine with his other.

"I'm glad I did too." He said. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, not needing words. Just being with each other was enough. We finally got there after five minutes. I froze at the door when I remembered something.

"Are we seriously about to bring a plastic baby into the movie theater?" I asked. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes. Yes we are." He said, holding his hand out for mine. I grabbed his hand again and we walked through the door. A few kids from school were scattered around the lobby, some with fake babies and some not. "And it looks like we aren't the only ones." He said. Just then, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry came over.

"We already bought our tickets. We went in and saved six seats for us before it ges too crowded." Eddie explained. I nodded as Jack brought me over to the ticket counter. To my dismay, Frank, of all people, were there.

"Two tickets for The Hunger Games please?" Jack said, pulling out his wallet. Frank crossed his arms.

"I believe it's three Anderson." He said. I looked behind us. Nobody was in line except us. I turned back around, confused.

"Frank, there's only two of us." I protested. He pointed at the baby carrier.

"You have a baby."

"It's fake!" I argued.

"So? I charged all of them." He said, pointing to the kids in the lobby with their fake babies "for their babies. Now why should yours be special?"

"You shouldn't have charged anyone for a ticket just because of a doll." Jack argued. Frank just shook his head.

"You pay for three or you leave." He said. I could tell Jack was getting angry.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you did something stupid to us?" He asked Frank. Frank thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"Well, let's just say it didn't end too well. For you. N, do y-"

"Is there a problem, Sir?" An upperclassmen from Seaford High walked out from the back door. HIs label read assistant manager.

"Uh, yes. Your employee here wants to charge us for this fake doll. It's a school assignment and we're required to have it on us at all times. He also charged all of the other kids for it as well." I explained. The upperclassmen looked furious.

"Frank! What have we told you about doing things like that? Get in the back room." He said. Frank did as he was told, but not before sending the universal "I have my eyes on you" signal to me and Jack. The assistant manager turned back to us.

"I'm so sorry about that. Enjoy your movie." He said, handing us each a ticket. I thanked him and walked away, dragging Jack along, who was still fuming. We went to the concession stand.

"A large bag of popcorn, Skittles, and a large Pepsi." Jack said, pulling out his wallet again. His eyes were getting that normal warmness in them instead of the fiery anger that just filled them a moment ago.

"You know my favorite candy is Skittles?" I asked as we grabbed our stuff and walked over to the side counter. I put two straws in the Pepsi and looked up at me him. He looked surprised.

"How could I not?" He said as we walked up the stairs to the usher. "You're always eating them and talking about how you'd marry them if a person could marry candy." He said with a smirk on his face. I smiled and blushed, both happy he actually noticed my love for the coloful candy, yet embarassed by the whole "marrying Skittles" thing.

"They're just so addictive." I defended myself. He just laughed as he handed the usher our tickets.

"You don't have to defend yourself Kimmy. I think it's cute." He said. I giggled as the usher handed him our tickets, but stopped after I realized something.

"Kim?" He asked, stopping and looking at me.

"Even though you're my boyfriend now, you still can't call me Kimmy." I said. I saw a light smile form on his face.

"Okay, okay, I won't." He said.

"Good." I said, but I could see the mischievious glint in his eyes and I knew he would be calling me Kimmy in no time.

"Fine, you can, but on one condition." I said.

"Oh, and what would that be Kimmy?"

"Nobody else can call me that. Only you." I said. He smiled widely and nodded.

"I like that condition." He said. I smiled and continued walking with him.

We walked down to the theater and found the guys right in the best section of the theater, right between the front row and the middle row, sitting in three seats dead center. We slid in next to them, Jack sitting next to Jerry and me next to him with Colton on the end.

"What took you guys so long?" Jerry asked.

"Let's just say we had a little hold up with Frank." He said, the fire returning in his eyes. "But everything turned out fine." He said.

"How long until it starts?" I asked the guys. Milton looked at the watch on his wrist.

"We still have a good 5 minutes, maybe 10." He said.

"So, I have a questions for you guys." Eddie said.

"Ask away." Jack said.

"How did you guys even get together?" He asked.

"I guess it started when we were sparring." Jack said. "We were in a pretty close match. It was neck-and-neck. I finally won and pinned her down on the mat, then, uh, I kinda kissed her." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. He looked at me, sort of as a que.

"After that, he got up and ran to the locker room. Then, that idiot Ricky came in and-" I was interrupted after that.

"Woah, woah woah! Back it up. The doll-haired jerk was in our dojo?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. He came in after Jack went in the locker room. He tried to convince me to like him. Then he kinda-sorta-maybe tried to kiss me." I explained, rushing the last part into one big jumble hoping they wouldn't understand.

"He tried to kiss you! Where is that stupid-" Jerry started.

"Don't worry guys, Kim took care of him." Jack interrupted. They all looked at me eagerly, waiting for me to finish the story.

"Well, he tried, but then Jack stopped him. They... talked and then Ricky tried kissing me. Again. But I smacked him." I said, smiling at the memory of the shock on his face.

"You should've heard the sound it made. And his face? Priceless." Jack said, smiling as well. The guys seemed content with my actions.

"Then I told Ricky I liked Jack and not him. I threatened to break his face and he booked it out of there. Then I walked over to Jack. We... talked... and kissed... and that was the beginning Kick." I finished.

"It's deifinitely not how I imagined the start of Kick, but it'll do." Milton siad. I just laughed and leaned back in the chair as the lights of the theater dim. I felt Jack put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into it.

The movie was really good. I was relieved to be seeing it rather than The Women In Black. At one point, me and Jack both reached for the popcorn at the same time and our hands touched. I almost laughed at it. Our relationship was turning into one of those cliche, sappy ones that come straight out of a teen romance novel.

The lights of the theater came on and we sat there and waited as the credits rolled down the screen and the crowd shuffled out the door.

"That was a really good movie." Jack said as we all stood up. I grabbed Colton as we all made our way out of the theater. I realized something and stopped dead in my tracks. The rest of the guys walked right into me.

"Guys, Colton didn't cry during the movie. At all." I said. The situation settled in and a look of realization came into Jack's eyes.

"Oh no..." He groaned, grabbing the baby carrier from me.

"That means you guys are going to be stuck with a crying baby all night long." Milton said sympathetically.

"Ha, sucks for you guys. That's why we don't have our babies, right Eddie?" Jerry said.

"You got it, man." They high-fived and I shook my head in annoyance.

"Really, guys? A high-five?" I asked.

"Hey, a brother's right when a brother's right." Eddie said, hplding his hands up in defense.

"The only reason you guys don't have your babies is because your wives don't trust you with them." Jack said as we all walked out the door and stopped on the steps.

"Yeah, okay." Jerry said sarcastically. Jack just gave up, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Well, bye guys. See ya later." He said as we walked down the opposite way they had to go.

"Bye guys!" They all yelled back.

"It was nice hanging out with the guys. It feels like it's been forever since we all hung out, the five of us." I said

"Yeah, it was. Ready for a long night?" He asked me, intertwining our fingers together. I smiled up at him.

"If anyone can make it through, it's you." I said. He smiled and stopped walking. I stopped and turned to face him completely.

"You give me too much credit, you know that, right?" He said. I shook my head.

"No. I think it's the other way around." I said teasingly.

"Oh really? He asked, leaning his head down, his lips moving closer to mine.

"Yeah." I whispered, barely audible. HIs lips were inches form mine.

He closed the gap slowly and I felt his lips pressing against mine. It wasn't too hard, yet it wasn't too soft. It was just right. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his free arm go around and press against the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. He broke the kiss first and I groaned disappointedly. He chuckled.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Kimmy." He said, walking along again.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" He said, grabbing my hand again. I smiled and sighed contently. The night had been crazy. I thought about the turn in events.

"You know what Jack." I said.

"What?"

"Ricky's kind of the reason we're together." I said. He looked down at me and I looked back, my brown eyes locking with his.

"You're right." He said, making a face, clearly not happy by this fact. I laughed as we continued our way to his house under the moonlight. "I still don't like him." He mumbled and I laughed.

"I think everyone knows you'll never like Ricky Weaver. Ever." I said. He shrugged and I giggled.

"You're amazing, you know that." He whispered. See, that was one of the many great things about Jack Anderson. He said the sweetest things at random times. But it's always the right thing to say.

"And you're mine, you know that." I whispered back. Instead of a reply, he kissed the top of my head and we continued walking in a comfortable silence, just me, him, and our little fake baby. _'I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it foreve_r' I thought to myself. I smiled and looked back up at the amazing boy by my side. I still couldn't believe that he liked me. I sighed happily and Jack wrapped an arm around my shouler. I leaned against him slightly as we walked. The night had been perfect, and nothing was going to spoil it... hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- TADA! Whew, that took, like, 3 hours for me to write. But you all deserved it so much:) You're so amazing for putting up with me. I honestly never expected this great of a reaction for this story, BUT I FEEL SO LOVED and I appreciate each and every one of you. I figured I'd MAKE A BIG POT OF FRIENDSHIP in this chapter because there's a ot of Kick fluff and not a lot of WASABI WARRIORS craziness. BUT KICK HAD THEIR MOMENTS:) NOW, As you know, I'm currently writing a story for Super 8 (Interrupted), and one for 2012 (Meeting Haylie Mathews), but I'm goin to start one for The Hunger Games. IT WILL NOT BE CENTERED AROUND THE LOVELY COUPLE OF PEETA AND KATNISS, but instead on an under-appreciated ship. Prim and Rory (Primory). I just think they're so cute together. Just letting you all know. Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try for SOON:) Review Please. They make me feel LOVED. AND, in case y'all don't know, I choose a new reviewer each time I write a new chapter for each of my stories, and they are awarded MOST LOYAL READERREVIEWER for 1 week to 1 month, depending on my next upload spree. So, make a REALLY GOOD ONE, and you'll be MY LOYAL REVIEWER FOR PAFB. Or, don't. It's okay. I'm just a person, it's not like I have feelings or anything:( ha. ha. ha. Yeah... (awkward silence) WELL, bye:)**

**PS- I LOVE YOU ALL FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY RAMBLING AND CRAZINESS. AND MY ERRORS. THEY DRIVE ME CRAZY, SO THEY MUST DRIVE Y'ALL CRAZY TOO. AND SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY IN HERE. MY COMPUTER DOES NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK, THIS THING IS 3,000 WORDS LONG, AND IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING. I'M NOT GOING TO READ IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH FOR TINY LITTLE ERRORS SUCH AS MISSING THE "N" IN AND.**

**PPS- Should I do another chapter in Jack's P.O.V.?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kickin' It, I would stop torturing all of those LOVELY KICK SHIPPERS OUT THERE, and finally put them together. SOOOOO0... I obviously don't own the show:(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I lied, BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! Family emergency, hospitals, so... yeah. BUT I wrote this for you guys and it took hours but you're all so amazing and deserve it so here is Chapter 12, sorry for the long wait. PS- HEY, GUESS WHAT! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL MUCH, I DID THIS CHAPTER IN JACK'S P.O.V:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The minute we walked through the door, Colton started crying.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kim whined, placing him down and taking him out of the carrier. She signaled the alarm and sat down on the couch, trying everything there was to get him to stop crying. Nothing worked. "He's fussy. He chooses now, of all times, to be fussy. I just want to sleep." Kim complained, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. I watched as she did it.

Despite her complaining, she still had the nurturing look in her eye, the concentrated stare, the focus. She still wanted to take care of Colton. She looked down at our "baby" as she rocked it back and forth, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You really are going to be an amazing mother one day." I said. She looked up at me.

"You really think so?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course. You're Kim Crawford. You're good at everything. There's not a doubt in my mind that you'll be the best mom ever." I said, smiling. She grinned widely and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into me. And we sat there, just me and her and a fake, plastic, baby simulator. It was peace and quiet except for Colton's occassional fussing. And it was perfect. It was magical to have that. To be able to sit there in complete silence and just **be **with each other. But that's what I loved about us. That we **HAD **something as special as that.

Colton stopped crying after a good 30 minutes, but Kim still held him in her arms, which were completely still.

"Kim?" I said. No response. "Kim?" I said. I took my arm from around her shoulder and nudged her. Again, no reaction. I moved her hair out of her face to see that she was sleeping. I chuckled quietly and took Colton, placing him in his carrier before turning to Kim. I laid her down on the couch carefully before throwing a blanket over her. She curled up in a ball, clutching the blanket to her. I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead softly. I stood and smiled and stared at her. Not in a creepy stalker way. In a loving, caring way

"You really care about her, don't you?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my mom leaning against the doorway. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I do. We're kinda dating now." I said. She smiled and looked over at Kim. I did too. She snuggled into the pillow, sighing in her sleep. I smiled.

"She cares about you a lot, you know." My mom said. I turned to face her. She had a serious look in her eyes.

"Jackson Anderson, I know I raised you right. You treat everyone with respect. You're caring and compassionate with everything you do. And I know you know better, but don't you **ever **hurt her, you hear me? Don't you hurt that girl." She said. Something in her voice made me listen, really listen to what she was saying.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said, dead serious. And I wouldn't. I'd never let anything, or anyone hurt Kim. Ever. I couldn't even bare to think of it. I turned back to Kim and watched as she shuffled in her sleep. I smiled lazily at the sight.

"I know you wouldn't sweetie. It's getting late though. Have you eaten yet?" The grumbling sound my stomach made pretty much answered for me. Mom chuckled. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm assuing she hasn't eaten yet either? Maybe Chef Jack can whip something up." She said before heading up the stairs. That wasn't too bad of an idea, actually.

I ran to the kitchen, the perfect meal in mind. It wasn't terribly late, a little past 10. Okay, so it wasn't exactly an ideal time of the day to be eating, but I was starving in my defense.

In no time at all, I had made my specialty. I looked over at Kim. She was fast asleep on the couch, curled into the blanket, her hair fanned out. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. I debated whether to wake her up. She must've been starving as well, but Kim wasn't exactly the nicest person when you wake her up. Thankfully, I didn't have to decide because right then Colton started crying rather loudly.

Kim stirred awake, slowly, and groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. She bent down and picked Colton up, burping him in her post-sleep haze. I smiled and walked over to where she sat. A strand of her hair fell in her face as she patted Colton's back, her eyes clearly fighting to stay open. I brushed it out of the way.

"Look's like Sleeping Beauty's awake." I said softly. Wow, that was cheesy. But she smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She said shyly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Colton cooed happily, signaling the task had been completed. She carefully placed Colton back in the carrier before facing me. "I'm not typically rude like that, falling asleep on people and all." She said, her eyes looking into mine. I just shook my head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. If you're tired, just tell me. I don't mind you falling asleep." I said, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. She smiled up at me.

"Okay, I will." She said, nodding her head and biting her lip. I had never noticed the way she bit her lip or how big and brown her eyes were. And the combination of that pure, happy, innocent gleam in her beautiful eyes, and the way her teeth bit down oh so hard yet so gentle on her bottom lip... it was driving me insane. I stood up, our fingers still intwined with each others.

"You're in luck, Kimmy." I said, dragging her towards the kitchen. I heard her laugh, light and airy, like a tiny bell clinking melodically.

"Oh really, and why would that be?" She asked, a light, teasing tone filling her voice. I smiled to myself and pulled her up to the table.

"I made my specialty." I whispered in her ear before pulling her chair out for her. She smiled at me as she sat down. She looked at what was put on the table, ready to be served.

"And Mac and Cheese is your 'specialty'?" She asked, putting air quotations around specialty. I nodded, smiling proudly and goofily.

"You bet." I said. She giggled and I couldn't help but let my smile widen at the sound.

"You're such a goofball." She said, picking up her fork and digging in. "But you're a goofball that knows how to cook! Oh my God, this is the best mac and cheese I've ever tasted!" She gushed, eating spoonful after spoonful as if she hadn't been fed a decent meal in months. I laughed.

"So I've been told." I said, eating my own portion of the meal. I watched in pure amusement as she enjoyed every last bite of it.

"Seriously Jack, it's like, sent straight from heaven! It's the Mac and Cheese of the Gods." She said, talking in between spoonfuls.

"Why thank you Kim." I said, eating the rest of my food. We ate in a comfortable silence. Once I finished, I looked up to see Kim. She had, apparently, finished before I did. I smiled as she blushed and looked down. I noticed she had something on the corner of her lip. I got up and walked over to her, sitting in the seat next to her.

"You have a little.. something..." I said, grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth. Knowing her, she'd miss it and it'd be exactly like a chick-flick. _'And this **isn't **like one?' _My mind said. _'Shut up!' _Okay, now I'm arguing with myself. I shook it off as I looked back at her.

"Thanks." Kim said, her eyes staring into mine. Her eyes were hypnotizing pools of chocolate brown and I was drowning in them.

"No problem." I said quietly. She held her stare, and I held mine. And I don't know how long we stayed that way, just looking at each other. It seemed like time froze and it was just me and her and the outside world didn't exist. It was just us in that moment.

She cleared her throat and looked away, standing up and turning around.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." She said. I nodded and watched as she walked away. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I'd never noticed how everything she did was so cute. It drove me crazy! The way she smiles and blushes, how peaceful she is when she's asleep, how she cares about Colton even though he's a plastic doll... it was all of this that was making me fall for her more. I got up, grabbing Colton and heading towards my room.

I brushed my teeth and put sweatpants on before going into my room. Kim was there, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at an old picture. I walked closer and realized what it was a picture of. It was of me and her in the dojo, when I had first moved here and we had both joined Bobby Wasabi's. I smiled to myself and sat down next to her.

"We've been through a lot since then, huh." I said. She placed it down on the desk and nodded.

"Look at where we are now." She said, turning to face me. She looked at me again, with those eyes of hers, those eyes that just drag me in and drag me under in their brown waves. And I couldn't control myself. I practically launched myself at her, crashing my lips onto hers. She immediately responded, kissing me back with just as much fervor. I felt something coarse through my veins. This kiss was different than the sweet and gentle ones from earlier. It was full of want and need, and this kiss held a spark of something I'd never really felt before. Lust. It had that spark of lust.

Kim grabbbed my shirt and laid back on my bed, dragging me on top of her. I grabbed her waist with both hands as she knotted her fists in her shirt. I let my lips travel from her mouth to her neck as I sucked and bit at the soft skin. She groaned and I smirked against her skin.

She flipped me over onto my back. I couldn't help but chuckle against her lips. That was my Kimmy, always craving dominance and control, in any situation. She fisted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her, nibbling on my bottom lip, which elicted a groan from me. She smirked as she leaned back, almost mockingly and triumhantly.

I growled and turned her over onto her back, grabbing her hips forcefully and crashing my lips onto hers. I bit her lip lightly, asking her for entrance which she gladly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance before she finally gave in. My tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, memorizing every little bit of it. I drew back and made my way to her neck again. I found exactly what I was looking for, her pulse point at the base of her neck. I sucked on it and bit down, which made her gasp breathlessly. It was my turn to smirk. I pulled away and she whimpered from the lost of contact. I chuckled and crashed my lips to hers. She bucked her hips against mine, which surprised me.

This was a side of Kim I'd never seen, the one that craved closer contact. She flipped us over once again and-

A cry sounded from the other side of the room. Kim broke the kiss and rolled off to the side, jumping off the bed and running to the other side of the room towards the sound. She groaned and bent down. I watched as she stood up and turned around, and of course, she held Colton in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Way to ruin a moment." I muttered, getting up and joining Kim with Colton. I picked up the baby bag and walked back to the bed, sitting down next to Kim. "Here, give him to me." I said. She handed him over to me. I took him and signaled the alarm before grabbing the bottle and feeding him. Colton started making a slurping sound. I turned towards Kim. She was running her hands through her hair and looking down, blushing.

"You're amazing." I didn't even think about it before the words left my mouth. She turned towards me, her eyes big and wide.

"What?" Colton cooed and I put him back in the carrier.

"You're amazing. God, Kim. Everything you do drives me insane." I said. She looked at me, confused as her head tilted to the side. "In the best way. It drives me crazy. The way you bite your lip, the way you smile, the way you blush, how peaceful you look when you're sleepin, everything you do makes me fall for you even more." I explained. She smiled and I saw the way her eyes started to shine and the way the blush creeped up her neck and spread across her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. At this point, the words were spewing out of my mouth and I had no control over what I was saying, but I didn't care because it was all 100% true.

"I care about you _**so **_much Kim. So much. You have no idea..." I said, trailing off. She put one hand up to my cheek, and looked me straight in the eye before leaning in slowly. Our lips brushed together and I had never felt so many emotions before that moment. And I swear, time froze and everything stopped and all of our problems melted away. It was me and her. Me and Kim. Just us and nobody else, and that is the moment I will always look back on and say "And that's when it all changed" because **THAT **is the moment I realized that I, Jackson Anderson, am in love with Kimberly Anne Crawford.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Not my longest or best. Cheesy ending. I'm sorry, not really in the "zone" so... but, I added that little steamy Kick scene just for you guys. And yes, It may not be very good, but I am TOTALLY INEXPERIENCED in that area, both in writing and real life (Not for long on that last one;] HA, as if, I'm an ugly troll, lol) <strong>**And don't worry, they won't be all "OH GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" 24/7. They're gonna be JUST like an other couple... I'm just on the lovey-dovey mood, cuz GUESS WHO ACTUALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO'S CRAZY ENOUGH TO DATE THEM? THIS GIRL! So, yeah :) ANYWAYS, Enjoy this, I'll update as soon as I can, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please review, let me know if you LOVED IT, HATED IT, want to throw bricks at my face for disappointing you, you know, whatever. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.- I have the best readers in the world. It's official. Totally official, as of now, IT IS LAW. And for all of you that went and did the **teeny tiny **favor I asked you to do for me, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL PERSONALLY, FOR ALL THE 1, 890 PEOPLE THAT READ THIS **[on average] **TO SEE! **

_**romancefanficnerd- Thank you for being the first signed review:] I tried to set it up from the victims point of view, and to, like, really capture the feeling of what she was going through, Again, THANKS SO MUCH!**_

_**jandemes- Thank you so much! That's a huge compliment for me. I really try to put the reader in the story and get them to really feel what the character is going through. And I don't know about the Hall of Fame, per say, but that means a lot! Thank you so much:)**_

_**LIVInlifemyway- Yeah, I originally wrore it for them because I love that pairing and movie. And that is such a coincidence, haha. Thank you for the review:)**_

_**Leoh4ever- You never fail to disappoint! Double props to you, just because you're so awesome:) You're seriously one of the best readers ever! Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**Abbie Brown- Thanks, I try my best:) Thanks for the review!**_

_**FreakierThanFreaks- Oh My Paul, thank you so much! Ha, I've been in that same situation. You've reviewed every chapter, even the Author Notes, and you're one of my best readers ever, seriously!**_

_**ToTheNakedBrownEye- Thank you so much! I loved your review:) I tried my best. Again, thanks so much, I kept reading your review over and over again, it was a lot better than the usual "Loved it, update ASAP!" Most people just rush and write down, so THANK YOU AGAIN, SO SO MUCH! :)**_

_**FangirlPrincess- I'm glad you liked it! I will try to write that epilogue soon:) Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**irishtreblemaker- Oh My Paul, thank you so much! I'm not a professional or anything, I just write the things from my brain, haha. I'm a dancer too! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. And thank you so much, your review was the kindest one I've ever gotten, like, EVER!**_

_**sleepuntiltomorrow- Thanks so much for the review! I will try to work bettter on my grammar next time. Thanks again:)**_

_**lalaboo- Yeah, not too fluffy, I know. But thanks so much for the review:)**_

_**emeralgreenlove- I intend on writing an epilogue soon on how everything turned out:) Thanks so much for the review! You're an awesome, loyal, AMAZING reader, and WRITER! I read your story **_

_**Brittana Forever- Thanks so much for the review! And thank you for pointing out that mistake, I will fix that. Again, thanks so much for the review:)**_

_**nclhdrs1717- Thank you! I try to write it as real as possible. Thank you so much! Your review made my day:)**_

_**Roffogable1225- Yeah, I try my best to describe it without going over-board. Thank you so much, your review made me smile:) I plan to do an epilogue since so many people want more. Again, thank you so so so much for your kind words! And for taking the time to read and review, I really appreciate it!**_

_**Livy.G- Thank you so much! I really appreciate your review:) I try my best:) Again, Thank you so much!**_

_**yellow.r0se- Thank you! Some people aren't into the whole depressing thing but I appreciate the fact that you still congratulated me despite that it wasn't your style:)**_

**Now, I got reviews on THIS story [PAFB] saying "Update!" or "I don't review until the end." And you know what, I'm not trying to be rude, but here I am, the night before I leave, updating this. For YOU. I could be out having a Bon Voyage party with my friends. They wanted to hang out before I left. But NO, I have readers to be loyal to, and here I am, taking hours out of my night, the night before a HUGE DAY in MY LIFE, just to please YOU! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW! And not rush me. You're all aware I can't exactly "Update ASAP" So, please, don't just write that. Tell me what you thought! I STAYED UP TIL 2:30 WRITING THIS! I was advised to sleep on the plane anyway, so it benefits me I guess, BUT I'M TIRED AND CRANKY NOW!**

**TO ALL YOU AMAZING INCREDIBLE PEOPLE I JUST MENTIONED UP THERE IN ITALICS AND HOPEFULLY UNDERLINED, ****THIS ONE'S FOR YOU GUYS! :) ****So now, I will sit here and listen to La Vie Boheme on repeat while I write this for y'all:) ENJOY CHAPTER 13 OF PAFB 101!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright sunlight peeking through the flimsy window curtains. I groaned and sat up, slowly opening my eyes, giving them a chance to adjust to the light. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 8:30 AM. I yawned and flopped back down on the bed. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a cry coming from the other side of the room. I shut my eyes and exhaled, frustrated with the stupid doll.<p>

"It's your turn." Jack said, half asleep beside me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but I still got up and walked over to where Colton sat in his carrier. I picked up and started feeding him, and he "slurped" happily on his bottle. I walked over to the bed where Jack lay, now dead asleep. His mouth hung open slightly, his hair was ruffled all over the place, and he was lightly snoring. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. Not to sound creepy or anything, but he looked cute while he was asleep. He looked serene and peaceful. And as much as I wanted to let him be, sound asleep and dreaming, we had to get to the dojo soon.

I sat on the edge of the bed and nudged his arm with my elbow, since my hands were kind of full at the moment. "Jack, time to wake up." I said in a sing-song voice. He just groaned and rolled over.

"It's Saturday." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes, but we have a tournament next week in Miami that we have to train for. Now get up." I said, standing up and walked over to the other side of the room. Colton cooed and I placed him back in the carrier before ripping open the curtains, letting the sunlight land right on Jack's face. He groaned and put the pillow over his face.

"Jackson Anderson, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get out of that bed, or else..." I said threateningly. I waited. No reaction.

"Ten... Nine... Eight..." Nothing "Seven... Six... Five... Four." He was still laying on the bed. I raised an eyebrow. He was seriously pushing it. "Three... Two... One..." Okay, that's it, he's asking for it. I ran and jumped on top of him. I heard him moan in pain as his eyes snapped open and he weakly attempted to push me off of him.

"Kim, please, I'm up, I'm up!" He said, finally succeeding and pushing me to the side. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, sitting up on the bed. "Besides, it's not my fault the stupid baby kept us up until 3!" He said, his voice tinted with anger as he stood up. "I'm taking a shower and getting ready. Then we'll head over. You should get ready too." He said before shutting the door, leaving me sitting on the bed. Jack seemed rather... annoyed. I mean, sure, we didn't get a lot of sleep, but even that one time when Jack stayed up two nights in a row playing Kung Fu Cop 77, he was never this aggravated. I just shook it off and grabbed Colton before heading back to my guestroom. _'He's just not a morning person Kim, just keep that in mind. He'll warm up soon.' _I thought to myself over and over as I rushed to get ready.

I ended up throwing on yoga pants and a tank top, throwing my hair up and packing my gym bag and hurrying back to Jack's room with Colton. We were running a tiny bit behind schedule, and I hadn't noticed until was sitting on the edge of his bed, tapping his foot, obviously agitated. He looked up as I stood in the door frame with everything.

"We're late." he said, getting up and walking right past me.

"Wow, thanks for offering to take something." I said sarcastically. He chose to ignore me and we made our way downstairs. His mom was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled at us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said, a warm smile adorning her face. I smiled back as I sat beside her.

"God morning Clara. Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded, and glanced over at Jack, who was rushing around the kitchen, throwing together breakfast, a not-so-pleasant look on his face.

"But... I'm assuming someone didn't?" She said, looking at her son for an answer. He placed a bowl of cereal in front of me before sitting down and starting to eat his.

"We're late. And because of that stupid doll, we didn't get much sleep either." He said, before practically inhaling his food. Clara shook her head at her son and looked at me apologetically. I waved my hand as a dismissal and began to eat my own breakfast. Jack finished before I, obviously, and threw his dishes in the sink, starting for the door with his bag. I hurried up and cleaned up, rushing after him. I barely remembered to grab Colton in the chaotic rush.

"We'll be back later Clara!" I said, before running out the door and trying to catch up with Jack who was halfway down the block. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, turning him around.

"Okay, seriously, what is your problem today? Nobody's done anything to you, and you're being such a jerk to everyone!" I accused him. He looked me in the eyes, long and hard, before yanking his hand out of my grasp and continuing to walk. I just stood there, shocked, confused, frustrated, angry... and to some degree, even hurt. There had to be something going on with Jack. He never had a day like this, where he was angry for no obvious reason. There was always something to trigger him. And I was determined to find out what. I let Jack walk a few paces ahead. If he wants to be alone, his wish is my command. I sighed and stared up at the sky. The sky was perfectly clear, not a single rain cloud in sight. _'At least it's nice and sunny out Kim. Look on the bright side, positive thoughts. I'm sure Jack just needs some time. Hopefully training will help him.' _I thought to myself, trying to keep my mind from flying through the endless list of possibilities on why he was acting like this.

We finally got to the dojo. The guys were all stretching on the mat, and surprisingly, Rudy was standing, watching his students. He turned to us as we rushed in.

"You're late." He said, rather sternly. I mean, it's Rudy. He's never stern or strict. This tournament must be big then. Jack just stormed past him and towards the boys' locker room.

"We're aware." He said bitterly, walking into the room. Rudy just put his hands up in the surrendering kind of way and walked back to his office. I placed Colton on the bench and the guys all turned to me from where they were on the mat.

"Yo, what's his deal?" Jerry asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the locker room. I just shrugged and started to stretch.

"Beats me. He woke up just like that. I haven't heard him say one nice thing all morning, not even a smile." I said.

"You'd think he'd be happier with a new girlfriend." Eddie said, walking over to the bench and grabbing his water and taking a sip.

"You would... huh..." Milton said. He got that look on his face, that look he gets when you just know he's thinking. Seriously, I could practically see the gears in his head start to turn.

"Milton, what are you thinking?" I asked. He motioned us to gather in a circle. He looked around the dojo and bent down.

"Maybe that's it! You think he'd be happier, especially everything that happened yesterday. But he's not. And that could mean either one of two things." He whispered.

"And they would be...?" Eddie prompted.

"Either one- Jack's mad at something Kim did, or two, Jack's mad he's off the market." Milton whispered, standing proudly and smiling at his "amazing discovery".

"What? No, that's insane." I said, shaking my head, refusing to believe it.

"Which point the first or second?" I had to think about it for a minute.

"Well, I guess the second one could be it, but that's not like Jack. Besides, don't you think it's a little extreme to get this angry over something as trivial as that?" I asked. The boys nodded, seeing my point. "On the other hand, I know for a fact the first one is completely invalid." I said, grabbing my own water bottle and drinking it.

"And why would that be dear old Kimberly?" Milton asked, walking to where I was, as did Jerry and Eddie. I blushed and stammered, trying to think of any reasonable, believable excuse.

"Weeeeeeeeellllllll... last night, some... words, were exchanged, and some... things occured, and THAT is why the first reason is totally false." I said, trying my best to avoid the subject.

"What kind of words and things?" Eddie asked, finally catching on to the truth behind all the blubbering babble I was giving them.

"Oh, you know. Words... and things. Normal stuff, the usual." I said, walking back to the mat. Jerry looked as confused as a lost puppy and opened his mouth to say something when low and behold, Jack stepped out of the locker room, ready to train. Rudy came out of his office a matter of seconds later.

"Okay, I feel that the best way to train for this is to do some one on one sparring. This tournament is a big deal, so I want you guys to focus. No distractions, no excuses, nothing. I have faith in you guys, we can do this!" He said. Rudy isn't a man of many words, at least sensible words anyway, so this was a rather pleasant surprise coming from our sensei.

"Awww, Rudy-" I started, but was interrupted by him.

"ENOUGH OF THE JIBBER-JABBER, LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT PEOPLE! GO GO GO!" He yelled, clapping his hands. Milton raised his hand uncertainly.

"Uh, Rudy, you never told us our sparring partners." He said. Rudy's features immediately softened and he smiled a childish grin.

"Oh right. Jack with Kim, and then Eddie, Jerry and Milton. You guys have to rotate every round." He said, before strolling back into his office. We all just shook our heads, but followed our instructions. As much of a freak-ball as Rudy is, he's our sensei, and our friend, and we couldn't ask for more from him. He wasn't like the typical boring old Chinese man with no emotion or communication with his students. He gave the word sensei a deeper meaning for me. Especially after years of training with Ty, I was glad to have Rudy as my sensei.

I stood across from Jack. We both bowed before taking our stances. We started sparring, and it took all but 10 seconds flat for Jack to win. And that's how it continued for the rest of practice. Each round lasted seconds before I ended up looking at the ceiling, my back on the mat. After a while, I started to get tired, and Jack was anything but. As far as I could see, he was even more riled up and angry than before.

"Jack, I need a break. You can work on the dummies or something." I said, walking over to the bench and sitting down, my body sore. I may be a black belt, but Jack was a third degree, and when he's got something bottled up inside, karate is the way he gets it out. And it looks like I'm the rag doll he took it out on. I gulped down my water and stood, ready to go back to sparring when Colton cried.

I groaned and sat back down, taking care of him. I changed his diaper and got him all settled back in the carrier, before turning to Jack, who was knocking down practice dummies like there was no tomorrow, completely unfazed.

"Wow, what a great husband and father you are Jack." I said sarcastically. Jack turned to me then and I saw his eyes. There was no more frustration or anger or rage or anything of the sort. There was one single emotion his brown eyes held. Hurt. His eyes which were usually so bright were dull and full of hurt. And he walked out off the mat and out of the dojo.

Okay, right about now I was seriously confused. One comment and he storms out? Whatever reason he was like this for, it ran a lot deeper than me and him. I looked back at everyone. The guys looked just as shocked as I was. Rudy came out of his office, with a solemn look on his face.

"Uh, Kim. Clara's on the office phone. She'd like to speak to you." He said, motioning to his office. I walked to his office, all eyes in the dojo on me. It felt like one of those walks of shame, but I had nothing to be shameful for. I saw the phone on Rudy's desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kim. This is Clara. Listen, there's something you should know about today. Jack has a valid reason for acting up. I should've told you sooner." She went on, rambling to herself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh right. We today is... special. It marks the sixth year that Jack's father has been... gone." She said. I should've known. You don't wake up one day and suddenly feel enraged and upset over nothing.

"Oh My God." I whispered, mostly to myself. The pieces started falling together. That's why he was in such a rush. He wanted to get out of the house. He wanted to get all his feelings out here, while training. And then... I made that comment, about being a husband and father, even though it was a fake assignment. And under the circumstances of today... '_Oh gosh, I'm a horrible person._' I thought to myself.

"Hello, Kim? You still there?" I heard Clara say.

"I gotta go Clara, bye." I said, throwing the phone back on the desk. I ran out into the dojo. The guys asked me what was wrong but I just burst out the dojo doors. And surprise, surprise, it was pouring. It had gone from blue skies and sunshine to grey skies and freezing rain. I ignored the icy chill of the rain and wind and I ran out of the mall courtyard. I knew Jack. I was his best friend. And there was only one place in all of Seaford he could've been. So I ran. I ran all the way to the outskirts of town, near the town boundary line. I didn't care about the possibility of pneumonia, or the fact that my clothes were soaked, I was drenched to my core, and my hair was sticking to my face. I ran for Jack, because he needed me. And I wouldn't let anything get in my way to be there for him.

And sure enough, there was Jack, sitting on the floor of an old gazebo in the old, abandoned park. I quietly walked underneath it and sat beside him, placing my hand on his knee, waiting for him to speak.

"Six years Kim. Six years." He said, staring at the wooden floor, his eyes glued to one particular spot. I nodded, despite the fact he wasn't looking.

"I know." I said, waiting for him to say more.

"I remember it, crystal clear. It was a cold, cloudy day in late winter. He had gone to Walmart to pick up a few things. He called the house. I answered. He told me to give the phone to my mom. And I did. I watched as she listened. She hung up and din't even say anything. She just put me in the car and we drove to Walmart. And I remember, we drove through every single red light we came to. We got to Walmart, and my mom dragged me over to our car, the one our dad had taken. It was empty. So she sent me inside to look for him. So I did. And it was before there were these huge super Walmart's everywhere, so it was rather small. And I must've gone around the whole store 3 times. And nothing. But I remember everyone lining the sides of the aisles, and I was the only one walking through them. And then the P.A. system came on. And it called any medically trained personnel out to the parking lot.

"I was a curious 8 year old, and I hadn't seen my father, so I ran outside. And there was this big circle of people. I made my way over and pushed my way through to the front. And I recognized the car. It was my car. And there was my dad. Being pulled out and loaded onto a stretcher. Less than five seconds later, I was thrown into a car. It was one of my moms' friends. They brought me to their house. Wouldn't tell me a single thing either. And I was there for hours before my mom came to get me.

"It went that way for three days. My mom would drop me off at school, I'd get dumped onto someone she knew, and the next day the same thing. I remember on the third day though. The people dropped me off at home. My mom didn't come get us. And I saw all our families cars on the street, and me, stupid 8 year old me, thought, _'Oh, they must be having a welcome home party'_. So I get out and I walk inside and I'm blabbering away, on and on about how much fun I had. And I'm just so stupid, I don't notice the looks on their faces, the dried up tears. But I finally do.

"And I ask, 'Well, where's dad?'. I look upstairs, thinking he's going to pop out of his room and surprise me. But there was nobody in the hallway. And my mom said... 'He's in a better place now' and I just knew. I just knew he was gone. I finally got it. And it's been six years, to the day, since that night. And it still replays in my mind, more vivid than any dream or thought I've ever had.

"And it sucks. Why did he have to go, of all people? We needed him. I needed him. Just like that, he was gone in the blink of an eye. And it seems like a dream sometimes- well actually, a nightmare. Sometimes it feels like I'm just going insane, that he's still here. And he's not. He's gone and he's never coming back." Jack finished, looking out at the rain as it splattered against the pavement. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, hot and fast, but I didn't care. I'd never heard anything like that before. And Jack was sitting there, staring out at the rain, not a single tear in sight.

"I know what you're thinking." He said, turning to face me. I saw all the emotions in his eyes- pain, sorrow, and grief. "How is he not crying. Am I right? Well, the answer's simple. When you tell the same story over and over and over again for the past six years, you tend to get used to it. Comfortable, almost." He said. I nodded and looked down. I felt him put his hand over mine. I looked up and he smiled. As weak and broken as it was, it was still the same smile I loved, and Jack was still the same boy I... really really really liked.

"Sorry about that comment earlier. Sarcasm and all, but under the circumstances..." I trailed off. Jack nodded, leaning back on his hands.

"It's okay. Sorry for running out like that." He said. "I should've helped you with Colton." He said. Then I remembered something and I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Oh my God... we left Colton alone... with Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- TADA! The ending will play in with the next chapter and one of your suggestions:) And I'd just like to put this out there, you know how I went in depth to describe Jack's fathers' last days? Well, it happened. In real life. To me. That's exactly how my mom died, more or less. Throwing that out there. Thank you all so much for sticking with this, putting up with me, and all that. Thank you for reviewing. THE ONES WHO REVIEW ARE MY FAVORITES AND I GIVE THEM VIRTUAL UNICORNS! I added a Rudy blurb on their friendshipsensei relationship because I've been lacking on my Rudy. He'll come in, eventually. Now, I'm not going to update until the end of the month, because I kinda can't in Europe. Now, review, tell me what you thought. ADIOS, I'M OUTTA HERE! Wait, that's Spanish. i'm not even going there... awkward... well, then, BON VOYAGE. And for all my lovely readers, remember this... LA VIE BOHEME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.- Guess who's back from Europe? THIS GIRL IS! And let me tell you... I don't want to be-_- I MISS ITALY! But, since you guys are awesome, here's Chapter 14 of PAFB101 :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jack's face lit up with the same scared expression I'm sure I had on. He jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand, ulling me up to my feet. It was still raining. It seemed like it had started raining harder if that was even possible.<p>

"Come on, let's go. God only knows what kinds of trouble they can get into with Colton." Jack said, pulling me out into the rain. "Oh, wait. One more thing." He said, before pulling me close and crashing his lips onto mine. I was surprised but I still managed to find enough senses to put my hands behind his neck and kiss him back. He pulled away with a smug smile on my face before letting go of me. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. Like in a movie." He said. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and I nodded.

"Yeah. Like a movie." I said. I was still dazed a bit. He just chuckled while I continued to turn red. Finally we were just standing there in the rain.

"I'll race you!" He yelled as he sprinted past me, heading back to the dojo. I felt the adrenaline of competition course through my veins as I pumped my legs as fast as I could, catching up with him. I'm a very competitive person, okay?

"Oh, it is ON Anderson! You're about to get beat by a girl!" I shouted over the thrumming of the rain on the pavement. I kept his pace, and we were side by side.

"In your dreams Crawford!" He yelled back, looking over at me and smiling at me. I smiled back as we ran through the pouring rain. See, moments like this when it feels like nothing's really changed at all. And I kinda like it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, things were headed south back at the dojo. All of them were confused, even Milton who was the "smart" one of the group. Even the A+, high honor roll, A.P. classes all the way "nerd" was left in a jumble of questions. Jerry opened his mouth and started to say something but was interrupted by a cry from the other side of the room. They all turned to see Colton, in his carrier, sitting on the bench.<p>

"What great parents. They left their baby here! WITH US! Don't they know even our own wives don't trust us with our babies?" Jerry said, picking Colton up by the leg. "Yo, what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, shaking Colton while the doll was dangled upside down. He looked at it like it was an alien. Milton snatched it away from him, holding him properly... but awkwardly. Colton let out another cry.

"Guys, we need to find the bracelet so we can trigger the sensor and make him stop crying. Eddie, look through the bag for the bracelet." Milton instructed. Eddie did as told, except by "looking", he threw every item in his way across the room. After a few minutes of searching, he looked up with a grim face.

"Jack and Kim have both bracelets." He said gravely. Milton gasped dramatically. However, Jerry looked pretty okay with the situation. He just stared at the others while they panicked.

"Yo yo yo, what's the big deal? Who needs a bracelet to change a diaper?" He asked. "Even I can do that without a bracelet." He said, boasting. He grabbed Colton from Milton and shook him like a rag doll. "Doesn't this have an off button?" He asked, turning the baby around in his hands carelessly. Colton slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. The neck of the doll cracked audibly and a high-pitched wail started.

"Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>TEN MINUTES LATER <strong>

Jack and I burst through the dojo doors, drenched to the bone and clothes soaked to our bodies. Oddly enough, despite how uncomfortable I was, I couldn't help but smile and laugh

"I totally beat you!" Jack said as he sat down on the bench and took a huge gulp of his water.

"Are you crazy? I beat you by a mile!" I protested. I grabbed a towel from the side and attempted to dry my hair with it. I looked around, remembering why we had rushed back to the dojo in the first place. The dojo was completely empty and Colton's baby carrier sat on the floor by the bench. However, Colton was not in it.

"Jack, where are the guys, and where is our baby?" I said, about to panic. His eyes widened and he stood up. He searched through the entire dojo, from the locker rooms to the lockers to the equipment storage. And they were nowhere to be found. I was seriously freaking out now. Those four goofballs can't handle a baby, even if it is plastic and fake. Jack came up to me, scratching the back of his neck.

"They're not here... maybe they went to Falafel Ph-" He said, but he was cut off by a loud, girlish scream coming from Rudy's Office. I looked at Jack and we both had that 'DUH' look on our faces. How had we not checked there? We ran over and opened the door.

And what I saw can never be unseen. Milton was huddled in the corner, his hands covering his ears, his eyes squeezed shut. Eddie was on the couch, as far up as he could go on the thing, looking scared. Rudy was curled up in a ball under his own desk. And Jerry was standing on top of the desk, hurling it's contents at a bruised, beaten, battered, worn baby doll sitting on the floor at out feet. And that broken baby was Colton.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" I screamed, picking my baby up and rocking it back and forth. It didn't make a sound. At all. I held it further and realized why. It was dead. Those four had actually succeeded in breaking a fake, plastic, baby doll. "YOU GUYS BROKE MY BABY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled. I placed the broken doll on the couch carefully (hey, it's still my baby, okay?) and I lunged for Jerry. I felt Jack's arms go around me though, holding me back.

"Kim, I'm sure they didn't **mean **to break Colton. Right guys? I'm sure they have a good reason and explanation for all of this." Jack said, looking expectantly at Milton.

"Ha. Ha. Well, um, funny story... you guys left your baby here. With us. And it started crying. And you guys had the bracelets so we couldn't do anything. Then Jerry kind of dropped it. A lot. And it wouldn't shut up. It just kept crying and crying and screaming and screaming! GAH! The sound will forever haunt me! So then we took it in here to Rudy, and we tried to get Rudy to fix it, but we dropped it on a candle. So then we threw it in the new fish tank he got since it was burning. And the fish tried eating it. So we took it out. And it electrified Jerry, since, you know, it was wet and had batteries. And then Jerry threw everything at it. So all in all... it's kind of your fault for leaving it with us. BUT, if you don't like that, then we can just blame Jerry since he did most of the damage." Milton explained hurriedly, pointing at Jerry.

"Yo, why you gotta be like that bro?" Jerry said to Milton. Milton shrugged.

"Sorry, but it is true. Everything would've been perfectly fine if you didn't drop it. Things just got worse form that point." Milton pointed out.

"Jerry. Run." I said, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Jerry would've been as dead as Colton. I felt Jack tighten his grip on me, but I would get Jerry one way or another. Jerry looked absolutely terrified. He let out another girlish scream and ran out of the office. I broke free of Jack's grip and chased after him.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE OFFICE:**

"Jack, don't you think you should go keep her from murdering him?" Eddie asked, climbing down from the couch. He just shrugged.

"Jerry's the least of my worries. What's Mrs. Clements going to say? We have an electrified, burned, fish-eaten baby. I don't think that's exactly the "good parenting skills" she was hoping to bring out in us." Jack said, sitting on the couch, leaning his head in his hands.

"We're dead." He groaned, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- TADA! Not my best or longest, but it's something to satisfy your PAFB cravings for now:) And if y'all ever plan on going to a different country, GO TO ITALY! And if you ever get a letter from People To People about a trip, GO ON IT. It will be the time of your life. I love England and Italy:) Okay, IF YOU GUYS LIKE AUSTIN AND ALLY YOU SHOULD GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, SONGS ABOUT HIM:) And review please:) I have, like, somewhere from 5-7 stories to update, an since this is the most popular one, I update this one the most. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT THIS WAY, REVIEW. PLease:) Thank you! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Hey guys, I just got back from my week long vacation in Manhattan and Belmar, N.J. So, you know how I just went to Europe this summer with a group and all? I GOT ACCEPTED TO GO NEXT SUMMER! This time to Australia, Fiji, and New Zealand. HOWEVER, it costs $7,999.00, not including extra spending money and all. And THIS TIME, my dad is NOT paying. I have to raise all the money by myself. So, I doubt I'm going:( But I'm at least gonna try. HOWEVER, I can't get a job since I'm on Varsity cheerleading, and we have a shot at nationals this year, and cheerleading is til about 6, sometimes 7 at night. Not including games, or when competitions start and weekend practices begin. And I gave up gymnastics because my gym was too far away and my father refused to take me anymore. I had real potential and talent, too, but I had to quit and do cheerleading. Which leads me all the way back to the trip. I'm going to try and raise the money. My family will chip in here and there for birthdays and Christmas, but most of it will be on me and group fundraisers. NOW I BET YOU'RE ALL WONDERING, "WHY IS SHE TELLING US THIS, I DO NOT CARE." WELL YOU SHOULD BECAUSE IT'S RELATED TO THE STORY. Since I have to raise all this money on top of school and cheerleading and cleaning and cooking and everything in between, my year is going to be so jam-packed that I cannot find words to describe it. So, I might get behind on my updating. Now, IF I DO, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT WRITE IN SOME REVIEW "UPDATE ASAP" OR "UPDATE NOW" OR EVEN "UPDATE I WANT MORE!" BECAUSE THEN I WILL DEFINITELY NOT UPDATE FOR YOU! IN FACT I WILL VIRTUALLY HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH A SHOVEL BECAUSE YOU'RE RUSHING ME! But whenever I fall behind, and if y'all don't rush me, I'll make it well worth the wait. This story and it's future in updating progress lies in YOUR HANDS. So, I hope you read that and don't make yourselves suffer. BUT, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 15 OF PARENTING A FAKE BABY 101, ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>We walked into Seaford High, my feet grudgingly dragging against the floor. I held the baby carrier in one hand, Colton's bruised, battered, Jerry-ified body hidden underneath a soft, plain blue blanket. I groaned as I sat down near the lockers. Jack sat beside me.<p>

"We are so dead." I muttered, putting my head in my hands. I felt Jack's hand on my back, trying to console or comfort me, but it really wasn't going to do much. Once Mrs. Clements saw the damage, we'd fail for sure. And Kimberly Crawford never fails. Ever. '_There's a first thing for everything, right Kimmy?' _My sub-conscious whispered to me in the back of my head. I just shook my head, trying to shake the voice, as I got to m feet and shuffled over to my locker.

"We're gonna fail. Majorly." I said, digging out my books I'd need for the first half of the day. Jack came over to my locker, and placed a hand on the door.

"Look Kim, I'm sorry." He said. He'd been pretty quiet through the whole rest of the weekend. It was odd, actually. I looked at him, confusion clear in my expression as I shut the locker door.

"For what? You're not the one that went all King Kong on our baby. Jerry's the one that destroyed what used to be a baby doll simulator. There's nothing you have to be sorry for." I explained, walking towards my first period class.

"But it is my fault! If I didn't let everything get to me as much as it did, I never would've left and you never would've came after me, and then the guys never would've been able to wreck Colton." Jack said, ruffling a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the lockers. The halls were pretty empty by now, seeing that the bell was supposed to ring soon and most people were in class by now. I sighed and turned, facing Jack.

"But if you didn't run from the dojo, and if I didn't chase after you, then I never would've learned about your dad. You know, you're so hard to break into, Jack. You have such a hero complex, yet you still try and rock that whole bad boy, skater, karate kid vibe-thing you've always had going for you. And you put up this hard posterior and these walls around yourself that are like huge castle walls, and you never let anybody inside those walls. And it felt good, knowing that you trusted me and cared about me enough to let me in, even just for a little bit. It felt good to know you really do know how much I care about you. It's not your fault for being human Jack. Everyone has their days, those days that are just hard to get through and when you just reach that point where you can't keep everything bottled up inside anymore. So, yeah, we left the dojo, and this happened. But it's not the slightest bit your fault. If the guys were even the slightest bit capable of handling that baby doll, we wouldn't be in this situation. So don't blame yourself." I said. He looked down at me, his eyes holding mine in this stare, and it was weird. But it was a good weird. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled away all too soon, but I felt his hands move to my hips as he bent down and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm lucky to have you, aren't I." He said. And it wasn't a question. He was saying it as a fact. I smiled and bit my lip, nodding.

"Yup. And I'm just the same. Except..." I said, walking away, teasing him. I walked all the way down the hall before he finally caught up.

"Except what?! What did I do?!" He asked, taking it seriously. I just smiled and turned around.

"Except the fact that you wouldn't let me kill Jerry." I said. Jack let it register in his head before he smiled and pushed me (jokingly, of course).

"Oh, come on, you seriously had me worried for a second." He said, smiling. I started to laugh, but the bell rang, loud and noisy. I stopped and grabbed Jack's hand.

"We're late, come on!" I said as we ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by, just like any other school day. Boring, long, and I couldn't wait for it to be over. But we still had one last class left... Parenting Skills. I walked in, a knot in my stomach tying itself tighter and tighter with every passing second. Mrs. Clements stood at the front of the class as I slid into my seat beside Jack and the others as the bell rang.<p>

"Hello class! We've been doing pretty well, I see, with all of our parents and their babies. Now, here comes the tricky part. As I said before, you were not only paired up to be responsible for the babies, but as well as for the purpose of communication skills in relationships. You have to balance talking and listening. You have to get to know you're partner. The baby just makes things a lot harder. Now, in exactly two weeks from today, I will test you on your partner for this assignment, test grade and everything. Those of you who both pass will get to hand in their babies a week early. However, if either one of you in the duo fails, you both have to keep that baby for the last week. Got it?" Mrs. Clements asked. Murmurs of 'yeahs' and 'sure's spread across the room.

"Excellent. So today will be a free period for you guys! You can talk or do whatever, but just remember to take care of your babies. So, get started! Speaking of... Jack, Kim, can you guys come up here please. With Colton." She said. I gulped nervously and silently nodded, picking up the carrier and walking over to the desk that sat in front of the room. Everyone else was too engrossed in conversation to care.

"I noticed last night that all of the simulators were sending me a signal... except for yours..." She said, trailing off while looking at the carrier. The soft blue blanket remained over Colton, hiding his mutilated body from the teacher. "Care to explain...?" She asked, sending us a rather amused look. I snuck a glance over at Jack, who was the complete opposite of me. I knew I was a hot mess, inside and out, and I knew Jack was internally freaking out, but if I were Mrs. Clements, I wouldn't be able to tell a thing. Jack just looked so calm, collected, and composed.

"Well, we might've had a minor... incident." He explained, grabbing the blanket and ever so carefully peeling it back to reveal what once was an adorable baby doll, but now resembled something along the lines of a hunk of melted, burnt, and worn out rubber with eyes... or, at least, an eye. Mrs. Clements face showed shock and horror at the "doll" in front of her.

"Oh My Goodness, what happened?" She asked, getting to her feet and standing right above Colton to examine him closer. She looked between me and Jack, waiting for an explanation.

"Truth is, we left him alone at the dojo with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. It couldn't have been more than 20 to 30 minutes, but we came back to this, due to the one and only Jerry Martinez. We understand that our actions weren't actually Parent of the Year award-worthy, and we take full responsibility." Jack said calmly. Mrs. Clements nodded.

"I think I have an idea. Now, as expected, your grades **will **suffer from this little... set-back. However, since you two had the lead in the whole class to begin with, and so far I haven't heard anything about you two, I will give you a chance to earn it back. I will replace Colton with one of the spares we have in the back room. As you know, I can change the micro-chip to go off more frequently and I can program the doll to have greater needs met. If you really want to improve your grades, I am offering this chance. So, would you like to take it?" She asked. I immediately felt my body loosen up and a breathe of relief escape.

"Yes, yes yes, we accept everything. Thank you so much Mrs. Clements, we won't let you down!" I said for Jack. She smiled and took Colton in her hands.

"Follow me then." She said, as she headed towards the supply room in the back of the classroom. We followed behind her and entered the backroom. She flicked the lights on. The room had shelves on the sides, full of anything and everything you could think of for a parenting skills class. Safety books, cheesy baby-sitting games, kitchen sanitation, the list goes on and on. On one wall though, there was a whole shelf of babies sitting there, lined up perfectly in a row with the baby bags right next to the carriers.

"Here we are. Feel free to pick whichever baby you want." She said. We walked over and examined the row of babies. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was a little baby girl with pale skin, eyes that were so dark and blue that they looked purple, and dark black hair.

"This one." I said, grabbing it off the shelf. I could already feel myself getting attached. Jack smiled and grabbed the bag.

"Okay, what will it's name be?" Mrs. Clements asked. I looked over at Jack, leaving it up to him.

"Violet." He said. Then he turned to me and whispered. "Because her eyes look violet." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay. Well, class should be over soon enough, so just hang tight and keep an eye on your baby please." She said, ushering us out into the classroom. "Oh, and I forgot, one last thing. Your sensei Rudy called and told me about the tournament in Miami. You are excused form class, but **not **from the assignment, understand?" She asked. We nodded simultaneously. I was not going to screw up this second chance. We were lucky she wasn't just sticking us with the failing grade. We walked over to where the guys sat with their "wives", only to join right in the middle of an argument.

"I'm telling you, the second one was so much better than the first!" Eddie said. Milton shook his head.

"No, the first one was the best! Sequels are never quite up to par with the original!" Milton argued back. Surprisingly, Jerry was talking to Grace, while rocking his baby back and forth in his arms. The rest of the girls were taking care of their children and talking about the new tanning booth in the mall. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, looks like you guys got a new baby! What'd you name her?" Eddie said. The table turned their attention towards us.

"We named her Violet because her eyes look almost purple. And, it's not such a bad name either." I said.

"I'm the one who picked it though." Jack said, bragging about picking the perfect name for our daughter. I just shook my head and pushed him playfully. He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand under the table, not wanting to cause a commotion. Believe it or not, the whole Kick ordeal was still a big thing. God forbid we get caught holding hands and all the girls will go all mushy and complain about how they want a perfect boyfriend like Jack, then all the guys would either 1) Ignore it, or 2) make inappropriate comments. All in all, we kept our P.D.A to a minimum.

"So, we have to get to know each other." I said as I traced circles on his hand absentmindedly while the guys got back into the movie argument.

"We already do, don't we?" Jack said. I looked at him.

"I'm not sure. What do you know about me?" I asked.

"You're full name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, you're originally from Tennesse, but you moved to Seaford 2 years before I did, you started karate at age 5 and cheerleading a year later. Your favorite color is pink, you hate being called Kimmy unless by me, and you hate being looked at as just another Southern Belle. Your birthday is August 17, you have an older sister in college, you're favorite animal is a tiger. You love Disney movies, in fact, you're favorite is Mulan because, and I quote from the one and only Kim Crawford, "she's such an awesome bad-ass Asian". You love animals, and you can actually sing which not a lot of people know. You have an unhealthy obsession with Stitch, the Cheshire Cat, and teddy bears. You claim to have been a unicorn in a past life. You want a tattoo of a feather or a bird on your shoulder. If you could meet anyone in the world, it would be Taylor Swift because you idolize her. You're taste in music is horrible, at least, in my opinion. You've read Romeo and Juliet 36 times, and counting. And you secretly love Glee, but you think I haven't figured that out yet. Need I continue?" Jack said, smirking and looking at me smugly, knowing he completely won. My jaw dropped in shock. He even got my Mulan quote word for word, and I must've said that last time we watched Mulan together, which was 4 months ago.

"...How... I just, what... I don't get it..." I tried to put it into the right words. He just crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say, I'm very observant of everything you do. Not in a creeper, stalker-ish way though. Like, in a "I sorta really really liked you so I started paying more attention to everything you said or did because I never realized just how truly amazing you are." He said. Okay, that was _incredibly cheesy_... but what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance. The bell rang just then and I stood up.

"You're such a cheeseball Anderson." I said, grabbing the carrier with Violet in it as Jack got my notebook and the baby bag. He pulled me in close to him.

"But I'm your cheeseball Kimmy." He said quietly, smiling like an idiot. I bit my lip and stood on my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Yes, you are. And we're both gonna be late to practice if we don't get a move on." I said.

"Good idea. You know, I'm kinda worried though." Jack said. I looked over at him confused.

"Why?"

"We have a big tournament in less than a week, and a baby that will most likely keep us up all night every night." He pointed out. Whoops, I guess that had just slipped my mind. He did have a good point. a really good point.

"We can do it. Wasabi Warriors, right? Never quit fighting?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, looping his arm over my shoulder, our hands still intertwined.

"How hard can it be?" Jack said as we made our way down the hall to our lockers. But oh boy, he could not have been more wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- DA DA DA DUN! So, I owed it to you guys to finish this, and I kept falling asleep, so it's not my best or longest and sorry for any errors, but this weeks is just insane. Cheer practice everyday from 7-9 or 10 depending and there was a lot of push ups and sit ups and miles to be done. I feel like the walking dead. And then NOT ONLY was there the Teen Wolf season finale and The Glee Project season 2 finale, but there was also Degrassi Showdown half way finale. AND ON TOP OF THAT, all the trends on Twitter... this week has been too much for me to handle. Emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. BUT HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, and review, and I'm gonna pass out on my bed now, so bye, I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.- So, it has been brought to my attention, that I was being rude. So sorry for that. I had a rough day, and I took it out on you guys. I know that you love it and just want me to update, but I get frustrated when I don't get constructive criticism, or when you guys point out your favorite parts so I know what you want to see more of. Speaking of, I have a question for you:) Would y'all like another Kick scene like the one, in, oh, I don't know, back in Chapter 12;) Tell me what you want and I'll work it in. I'm trying to make this as enjoyable all the way around for everyone, which is why I value all of your opinions so much.**

**I'd like to thank FreakierThanFreaks, Abbie Brown, and A LeoliviaAndKickShipper4Ever, because your reviews made me smile the most an cheered me up. This ones for you guys:)**

* * *

><p>The week had flown by for the Wasabi Warriors, consisting of exams, training, and taking care of "babies". And the big day was finally here. It was Friday night an they were all loading into the car, heading down towards Miami for the big tournament. It began on Saturday, and the length of it all depended on how consistently they qualified in each round.<p>

"Listen guys, this is one of the biggest tournaments we've been to. I need you guys to bring your A-game. I know you can do it, each and every one of you. And I don't want you guys to just keep your eye on the prize or whatever. Have fun while you do it too. The win, the victory- that's just a bonus. It's the journey that matters most. It's what you learn and experience and gain and earn. That's what it all comes down to, not the fine line between winning and losing. Remember, this is why we all en up in the dojo every afternoon, it all leads up to this. This is where you take what you learn and what you work so hard for and you make it count. This is-"

"RUDY, WE'RE NOT EVEN THERE YET, CHILL!" I snapped as she climbed into the van, a pink duffel bag over one shoulder and Violet in my hand as I swung the door shut. "Save the cheesy pep talk for the actual tournament." I said, this time with a gentler tone as I got settled into my seat next to Jack. It had been a long and rough week, okay? Give me a break...

"Sorry Kim, I guess I'm just caught up in the excitement." Rudy began as we pulled out onto the road, headed for the highway. "Do you know how long it's been since you guys have been in a tournament this big? I don't even think there has been one! Except for China... but that doesn't count, because that was just Jack. This time, it's all of us, going for the gold!" Rudy said, his eyes lighting up like a little boy's on Christmas Day. I just shook my head but I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips. Rudy was Rudy, a little boy in a man's body. He really stepped up to the plate when needed, but otherwise. he was as gone as Jerry. I just turned to look out the window as Rudy rambled on and on and everyone discreetly slipped their headphones in, including me. The A Team by Ed Sheeran came on. You know, even if it was written about some crackhead or whatever, I still thought it was a beautiful song.

I felt my eyelids slowly getting heavier and heavier with every passing minute. I tended to fall asleep in vehicles easily. Before I knew it, my head kept nodding off to the side and my eyelids would stay shut for minutes at a time before I just gave in and let the tidal wave of sleep crash over me.

* * *

><p>"Kim?" I heard a whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching my neck. I realized it was long past sunset and we were stopped at a gas station. Jack was in the seat next to me, looking at me with a smile on his face.<p>

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious about myself under his stare. He just shook his head, staying silent.

"Nothing. It's just... you looked really peaceful while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." He said, climbing out of the van. I followed suit and stood across from him as he leaned against the back of it.

"So, what time is it and why are we stopped here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights of the gas station, blinking furiously.

"It's roughly ten, I think. And we needed gas. We still have about an hour or two to go, so we'll get in a little late. He suggested we get food here while we can." He said. I reached forward and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we? My stomach wants food. Now!" I said, dragging him into the store on the side as I realized the feeling of hunger in the pit of my stomach. Jack just laughed but followed anyway as we walked into the nearly empty store. The only other people inside were the two employees and Rudy. The rest of the guys were still asleep back in the van. Jack lead me over to where the candy and junk food lay, since that was really the only option there.

"Let me guess... Skittles, Twizzlers, Raspberry Iced Tea, and some popcorn to balance it out?" Jack asked, grabbing all that he'd just said and handing me half of it. I blushed and looked down.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked as he grabbed some water and Doritos for himself. He turned to me as we walked towards the cashier with a confused look on his face.

"What do mean?"

"You know everything about me? I know stuff about you too, but you know every little thing. From my favorite food to the fact I love Ed Sheeran, you seem to know me inside and out!" I explained as we got out our money and combined it to pay. He just shrugged and grabbed the bag full of food.

"I listen and pay attention. Everyday, for a solid three months, you brought Skittles and Twizzlers everywhere you went. Raspberry Iced Tea is practically the only drink you drink anymore except for water at the dojo. And you love popcorn. It's simple. I just pay attention to the small stuff." He said, reaching for the handle to pull open the door to the van. I grabbed his hand to stop him though.

"Why?"

"Because that's the stuff that made me fall in love with you in the first place. I just didn't know it at the time." He said, again trying to open the door. I was about to release my hand when what he had actually said registered in my head. I tightened my grip, forcing him to look at me.

"You love me?" I asked, a tone of what sounded like disbelief in my voice. His eyes widened as he let go and turned to face me, realizing what he had really said. He looked me in the eyes, his mocha brown ones, holding my own for what seemed like hours, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Even though I'm sleep-deprived, and we're in the middle of nowhere at a gas station and it's not exactly ordeal, I guess now's the time. Kim, I really do love you. Not just that I love you. I'm in love with you. And I know you don't like to toss around the L-word like it's nothing. But you know I don't either. I love you Kim. So much. Call me crazy for falling in love at 15..." He said, trailing off and looking at me. And that's when I knew. That's when I really knew that what we had was different. It wasn't a high-school romance destined to burn out in a month. It wasn't some high-school sweetheart ordeal. It wasn't just a fling that ruins a friendship. It was so much more. What we had was real. We had love, and it was real. And it was in that moment, under the blindingly bright gas station lights, the smell of gasoline in the air, so far from civilization that every star shined with such bright finesse, that I realized, I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, was most definitely in love with Jackson Anderson. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, Well then that makes two of us." I said as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his gently. He wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand rested on my cheek as I pulled him clsoer, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey! Keep the kissing to a minimum please, we still have a long way to go!" Rudy yelled out the driver's window and honked the horn as we jumped apart. I blushed but I soon began to laugh as I jumped in the van.

"Way to ruin a moment Rudy!" Milton said, exasperated at the sudden stop of the "Kick Cuteness" the school still couldn't get enough of. "What if that was you and the woman you love, huh BUCKO? Not so fun then, is it?!" He said, getting fired up. I just giggled even more.

"It's fine Milton. Let's just say it made the moment... unforgettable." I said, looking over at Jack. He smiled and there was a spark in his eyes. He bit his lip and just kept nodding. And it drove me insane. Milton leaned forward even more and kept looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I have a feeling we missed a mountainous Kick moment. Thanks a lot Rudy! You know, I'm supposed to be giving hourly Kick updates to Julie, she's going to be disappointed at my lack of Kick info! I blame you!" Milton started. I just leaned my head on Jack's shoulder and popped a Twizzler in my mouth.

"Julie will live Milton." I said, turning to Jack. "There'll be plenty more Kick moments where that came from." I said, saying the last part so only Jack could hear me before leaning in and kissing him, trying to keep myself from smiling. I heard a click from that backseat and I whipped back, my eyes snapping open. Milton held a camera and was looking down at a picture of us kissing. And I have to admit, it looked good. Even Tumblr worthy.

"Yes! I got it!" He said, waving the camera in victory. I just shook my head, laughing, and waited for Jerry to make a not-so-smart remark. Only, there was silence. I looked to the left of Milton to see Eddie and Jerry asleep, Eddie's head on Jerry's shoulder, and Jerry's head resting on Eddie's. I contained my laughter and pointed towards the sleepy couple.

"Milton, if you want a picture of anything, you might want to snap one of that." I whispered. He and Jack turned their attention towards them and started laughing uncontrollably while Milton snapped a quick picture, marveling in it's glory.

"This is so going on Facebook." He said to himself, laughing silently at the picture. I smiled and turned around, resting my head on Jack's shoulder as his fingers intertwined with mine and started tracing circles on the back of my hand, his other arm playing with my hair. I smiled and snuggled closer into his side, perfectly content with staying like this forever. I felt my mind drifting off again, little by little.

Right as I was at the edge, between reality and the land of dreams, I heard voices.

"Jack, you still awake?" Rudy's voice, I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Yep. And it seems like I'm the only one." Jack's voice, definitely.

"So, what was going on back there. You know, between you and Kim?" Rudy asked. I heard Jack exhale.

"Rudy, do you think... do you think you can fall in love when you're only 15?" Jack asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"You know Jack, in most cases, I'd say no. Because the truth is, most kids don't know the first thing about love, and about life. You and Kim have both lost someone close. You know to really appreciate everyone in your life and to love them. Most kids don't experience that as young as you did. And in the end... what you and Kim have is special. I know, you may say who am I to know anything about love, am I right? But Jack... what you two have is true. Just don't go running off eloping. And stay safe." Rudy said, using his "stern" voice on the last two.

"Yep, of course. Thanks Rudy." Jack said, a hint of embarassment in his voice.

"Just promise me one thing Jack?" Rudy said. And that's the last I heard before I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- CHEESY AND SHORT, I KNOW, I KNOW. But, it was a shorter wait:) Now, since people have asked for it multiple times, I DO have a Tumblr. the URL is take-me-back-to-tavarone so yep. I'll do something especially special for y'all. I'll follow back if you message me and tell me you're from FF:) I only follow back on a normal basis if I like it, so feel special. Feel VERY special. LOL. And for those of you who don't believe in love at a young age... please be open-minded. I just threw in the "stay safe" for humor. They're not going to really just jump in bed together and get it on! I know it's a bit impractical, but this IS fan- FICTION. And I mean, come on, Romeo and Juliet found love, and not only was there a, like, 7 year age difference, but JULIET WAS ONLY 13. SO COME ON, DON'T TAKE IT TOO CLOSE TO HOME. So, review please?! Tomorrow I start learning my routine for cheerleading, and it has to be ready to qualify in nationals in 7 weeks. I stayed up til 1AM and I have to leave at 6:30 AM. So it's the least you could do! Thank you, hope you liked it:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A. N.- Okay, so it obviously wasn't my best, and it obviously wasn't your favorite. But I think this one'll make up for it:) And, due to their undying loyalty to the story and ability to make me happier with every review, FREAKIERTHANFREAKS IS THE NEW MOST LOYAL READER FOR THIS STORY. And there's 2,000 of you, so I guess it's somewhat of a big deal;) Congrats girl, you deserve it! And I know, I forgot the babies last time, but I decided, "hey, it's really late and I'll make it up to them next chapter with plenty of action AND a quick update, like, the next day!" So don't loose your cheese over it, it was JUST A FILLER GUISE! Now, there might not be baby action here either, but trust me, just wait, it's coming for ya! Now, enjoy chapter 17 of Parenting A Fake Baby 101:D [Hey, guise, I think I'm getting better at this updating thing!]**

* * *

><p>We pulled into the hotel just around midnight. I stumbled out of the van, grabbing Violet and my bag and following everybody else into the lobby, trying to keep my eyes open.<p>

"Yo, I still don't get why the girls gave us the babies, on this weekend of all weekends!" Jerry complained, Christopher in his one hand. I watched as Eddie and Milton struggled while carrying their own babies, Amanda and Elizabeth. I just shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, just praying to get to the hotel room already and going to sleep!

"Hey, yo, my baby can totally be the player baby, you know, since he's the only guy! Woo!" Jerry said, pumping his fist in the air, over-joyed at this fact.

"Like father like son." Jack mumbled beside me. I tried my best not to laugh out loud, but it burst out anyway. I started cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny back there, Lovebirds?" Eddie said, turning to look over his shoulder. I immediately ceased my laughter and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke, you wouldn't get it." I lied, and to be fair, it was better than most times. So believable, in fact, that Eddie didn't even second-guess it. I smiled to myself.

"Finally succeeded in telling a lie, Kimmy?" Jack teased, wearing a smug smirk. I just blushed and nudged him over as we waited for Rudy to get our room keys. He just shook his head and reached down to take Violet and the baby carrier. "Here, I got it." He said, grabbing her and holding her, grabbing my hand with his free one. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to him before plopping down into one of the chairs they had set out.

I looked around at the lobby for the first time we had gotten in. It was definitely better than the average Best Western, but it wasn't any five-star, glitzy and glamorous hotel either. It was average. But I liked it. The lobby seemed small and quiet enough for someplace to go and relax after each day of the tournament, somewhere to unwind. I smiled and sighed lightly in content. We hadn't really been to a tournament yet with all five of us competing. I was just hoping everything would go good and we'd do the best we could.

"What do you mean there are only three rooms!? I order six!" Rudy yelled, drawing all our attention. I stood up and walked over to where the guys stood at the desk, all wearing concerned faces.

"Well, another team came and booked them for double the amount you paid, so we had to! You could always split up the rooms, two and two?" The concierge suggested, desperate to keep his costumers.

"Guys, it's not a big deal. Jack and I can share, we have been living together ya know. Then Milton and Rudy can share, and Eddie and Jerry. Problem solved, right?" I asked. They all looked a bit more relieved, not realizing the simple solution that was staring them in the face... except Rudy, he still looked upset. "What's the matter Rudy?" I asked.

"I have to share a room with THAT." He said, pointing to the little baby doll in the carrier. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll live. Now let's hurry up and get to our rooms so we can go to sleep, unless you want us to all eat mat tomorrow." I said, getting aggravated by my sleep deprivation. Rudy put his hands up in the surrender position, nodding his head and grabbing the keys.

"Thanks Mr Concierge man." He said as we headed towards the elevators on the other side of the lobby. They dinged as they both hit the bottom floor. Another team, at least I was assuming by their matching jackets, walked out. One girl in particular bumped her shoulder into mine. I turned to say sorry but then I saw who the person really was. I'd recognize that brown haired girl with the fake extensions and the piercing green eyes anywhere. It looked like she hadn't changed at all in the past three or four years.

It was the one and only Savannah Whitlock. Savannah was from Bell Buckle, Tenessee. And so was I. We were always best friends growing up, inseparable, in fact. Until one day, a few years back. It was the day of my last tournament. Usually, me and Savannah had never made it very far. At least, not as far as to the bottom two, together. But that day, fate had other plans and at the end of the day it was me and her on the mat. And there could only be one winner. And that winner was me. I won and Savannah hated me for beating her, as childish as it seems. Her family comes from a long line of martial arts champions, much like Jack's family. And for me to defeat her, it made her ten times more determined. I still remember the exact words she said.

"How could you? I wanted this, I need this! I hate you Kimberly Crawford!" And those were the last words I thought I'd ever heard Savannah Whitlock say. Apparently not. She turned towards me and smirked, looking me up and down as she crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here." She said to her team. I recognized each and every one of them. Dave, Nate, Ethan, and Mikey. Mikey? I hadn't seen or talked to him in ages! They still looked so familiar. They had definitely all grown though, standing taller than me by a good few inches. They all wore smug looks on their faces. I could feel them analyzing each and every one of us. Except Mikey. Mikey had always been the nice guy. Kind of like a blonde-haired southern version of Jack. "If it isn't little ol' Kimmy Crawford. What are _you _doing _here?_" Savannah asked, disdain crystal clear in her voice. I quickly pulled myself together and put on my most defiant look.

"What do you think? We're here to compete at the tournament. And I'm guessing that's why you're here as well?" I asked, not even needing an answer. She just nodded and looked behind me at the guys for the first time. I could practically see her shallow judgement as she scanned over Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, clearly underestimating each and every one of them. But her glare stopped at Jack and immediately softened. Her features softened and there was a spark in her eye, and I knew exactly what she was doing. She smiled and shoved me into Mikey as she walked straight up to Jack, placing her hand on his arm.

"You okay?" Mikey asked, concern in his voice and eyes. I noticed his hand was placed on my arm. I remembered back to before I left when Mikey and I had had... what could be considered a relationship for 13 year olds. I just nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with him as I regained my balance and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Well, hello there. Who are you?" She asked, twirling her hair with her free hand and cocking her head to the side. I'm guessing she was going to try and pull the Southern Belle thing. That was her tacky flirting tactic, as far back as i could remember. Jack looked over her shoulder at me with a confused look on his face. He reached for her hand and took it off his arm.

"I think the better question is who are **you**." He said, trying to walk around Savannah. She cut him off with her arm though, forcing him back.

"You don't know who I am? Oh, Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy, I guess you forgot to mention us." Savannah said, looking back at me before returning her attention to Jack. "I, am Savannah Whitlock. One of the reigning teenage girl champions in the country. You see, me and Kimmy over there, we go way back. Way, way back." She said, flicking her hair off her shoulder. "I'm part of the Bell Buckle Bulls' Dojo, one of the best dojo's in the south. Of course, we've never been to Florida before, but we decided to try something new. And we even got to run into our old pal Kim. Now, I've told you who we are. Now what about you guys? Huh? Are you supposed to be the underdogs that everybody roots for here or something?" Savannah asked, looking behind Jack at the others. I could see their faces drop with each syllable. I stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, yanking it back, forcing her to turn around.

"Savannah, leave us alone."I warned. She just smirked even more and shook her head, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"What's the matter Kimmy? Is it true? Are you guys really as bad as you look?" She teased. She was manipulative, she always had been. But it seems like she had gotten even better at it.

"No, in fact, we're not. We're the Wasabi Warriors. That's Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and our sensei, Rudy. I'm Jack. Jack Anderson." At this point I heard Dave, Ethan, Nate, and Mikey gasp with recognition. Of course they knew who Jack was. He'd been to every tournament imaginable from the east to west coast, even in China! I smirked, knowing the guys had a feeling of what they were up against. "And that girl standing behind you is **my **Kimmy, and I'm the only one that gets to call her that. So if you don't mind, how about you and your dojo just go along and do whatever you were doing, because, frankly, I have better things to do than deal with some sassy Southern pageant queen." Jack said, pushing past Savannah towards me and bringing me towards the elevator.

"You think you're too good for us or something? You know, we-" Savannah started but Dave cut in.

"Savannah, just quit it." Dave said quietly. Everyone's attention was turned towards him.

"What? I'm just telling him where it's at. D-"

"This guys' an international champion." Mikey said quietly. Savannah's eyes widened and she looked over. She cleared her throat and regained her so-called "poise" but I could see the obvious embarassment in the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"This isn't over." She said and with that, they turned around, heading out the main doors of the lobby. I let out a breath and marched into the elevator, pressing the button and slamming my back against the door. Jack stepped in right before the doors closed. He set Violet on the floor and walked closer to me.

"Kim?" He said. I had two fingers pressed to my temples and my eyes squeezed shut, and I just shook my head. In Milton's words... GAH! I was so frustrated I wanted to cry, no, scratch that, I was on the verge of crying. Savannah just kept pushing and pushing. Insulting me was one thing, but my dojo? NO. That is where I draw the line. I felt Jack's hands on my wrists as he lowered my hands and knelt on the ground, looking up at me. He saw the tears about to spill over and he just stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't cry. Don't let her get to you like that." He said. Just then, the elevator dinged and he grabbed Violet, walking out. I followed him, still angry and frustrated and aggravated. He turned towards me as we walked down the hall.

"I should've defended them. The guys, I mean. Going after me, I can stand that. But to do it to the guys was completely uncalled for and-" I stopped myself, trying to calm myself down. I laughed bitterly as we got to the hotel room and he opened the room. "I don't even know why I'm crying, this is so stupid! It's just... I thought I was done with Savannah Whitlock and her childish games, but... apparently not." I said, more to myself than Jack as I threw myself on the bed. And of course, then, of all times, Violet chooses to cry. I sigh, exasperated, and cover my face with my hands, overwhelmed by the past ten minutes.

"Kim, I got it. You can take a shower, I'll take care of her." Jack said, reaching for the baby bag as he scooped Violet out of the carrier. I smiled slightly and got what I needed out of my bag and ran to the bathroom, stopping on my way to kiss Jack on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said. He just smiled and I ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and let the water get rid of every little problem. I stepped out and quickly slid into my PJ's before going back into the room. Jack was asleep on the bed, Violet in his arms. I smiled at the sight. Even if it was a fake baby it was still incredibly adorable. I quickly pulled out my I-Phone and snapped a picture, making sure to save it before I sat next to them on the bed. And, as much as I didn't want to wake Jack up, I had to. His first round was at eleven in the morning, and I doubt he'd feel like having to wake up early and take a shower when he could just do it now. I nudged him gently, taking Violet out of his arms in the process.

"Jack?" I whispered. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and bending over on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up perfectly. I bit my lip and looked down at Violet, rocking her back and forth slowly in my arms. "I just figured it'd be easier to take a shower and be able to get dressed than to just sleep like... that." I said quietly as I reached down and placed Violet back into the carrier. Jack nodded and turned towards me.

"Can we talk first though. I'm still a bit confused as to what exactly just happened down there." He said, referring to the lobby incident. I nodded and pursed my lips, trying to think of where to start.

"Savannah and I used to be best friends. We lived in the same town, and I even went to that same dojo, with the same people. And then, in my last tournament, it had come down to me and her in the finals. We knew you weren't supposed to really enter two from the same dojo, so, since I was moving, I claimed to be from a different dojo. Anyways, it was me against her. And..."

"You won." Jack said, filling in the gap. I nodded.

"Ever since then, I'm assuming she's had a vendetta on me considering the way she acted. It was one match, one stinking match! It was local and the trophy was plastic, there was barely and glory in the victory. But to Savannah... every match counts. She comes from a family with a history of martial arts. And she hates losing. So I'm guessing she took it out on all of us instead of just me today. And then she tried flirting with you, that really got to me. She better not have anything planned, or I swear to my Ginger Jesus that I-" I started, about to rant when Jack cut me off.

"Kim, be nice. Don't do anything too bad, okay? I don't want you to get in trouble." He said, kissing my hair as he wrapped one arm around me. "And by the way... there's no reason to worry. She's nothing compared to you." He said, smiling that classic Jack Anderson smile that made my heart skip a beat before he disappeared into the bathroom. I yawned and stretched my arms, getting up and getting everything ready for tomorrow, when I noticed the window curtain was open. I walked over and went to close it when something caught my eye.

Savannah and the crew, well, minus Mikey, were down there, sitting on the curb at the front of the hotel. Then a big, long, fancy looking car rolled into the lot. Someone in a dark hoodie stepped out and approached them. I was quiet a few floors up so of course I couldn't hear. Savannah conversed with the mystery guy in the hoodie and they exchanged something before they separated, Savannah and the guys walking back into the hotel and the hooded stranger getting in the car and driving off again. I felt my stomach drop as I crawled underneath the covers. I had no idea what had just happened, but I knew it was no good.

My mind whirred through everything today. From the "I Love you" to the conversation between Rudy and Jack that might have or might not have even occurred, and especially to Savannah and this mystery guy... it seems like everything was being thrown at me at once. I shoved all thoughts to the back of my head as I mentally prepared myself for this tournament. If I wanted to prove I was number one, I'd have to focus, concentrate, and work hard, or else I could kiss first place goodbye. '_No distractions Kim'_ I thought to myself, closing my eyes and drifting asleep._ 'Easier said than done_'.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- ROUGHLY 3K WORDS! And, I know, I ALWAYS leave you guys with cliffhangers. But it's just how I do things, okay? I need you to come back for more. SOOO. DUH DUH DUH DUNNNN! This is quite the intense chapter, if I do say so myself. What is this with Mikey, you ask? Why's this Savannah chick getting all up in Kim's grill? WHY IS THERE NO BABIES AND WHO IS THIS STRANGE HOODED MAN YOU SPEAK OF? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out;) Remember, it all comes full circle folks. CIRCULAR, NO CORNERS, CIRCLE. I will give you one hint for a future reference though. Beating Savannah is not the only thing Kim has done to anger "the beast" [cuz she definitely ain't no beauty. HA, jk, trying to be funny and it turned out mean] So, drop a review, tell me whatcha ya thought, I tried to cut out the EXTREME FLUFFINESS I tend to let seep it's way into my brain. BYE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF THIS WEBSITExxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- Hey guys, I owe you all an apology. I guess I let cheer and school and sickness get in the way but I really shouldn't have. I haven't updated in nearly a month! Sorry for that. I had half the chapter written up, then lovely writer's block came along, and I forgot about it completely. Now, I'd like to bring to attention a... not exactly appreciated review I got this morning. This is from an anon called _world peace suck_and it said, and I quote, "OMG post some freaking chapters you have not posted in forever cone on hurry up you stupid little bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp just post another chapter flip off and hurry". First of all, it was VERY rude. I'm trying, okay? A long wait is better than me giving up on this fan-fic. Second, if you're going to treat me like that and be so rude and impatient to post a review such as THAT, I don't even want you reading my fan-fic then. I put a lot of hours and hard-work into this. However, it is a leisurely activity to mine. Cheerleading, Music, and School come FIRST, and they take up a lot of time. So bare with me and try to be nice:) I'll try to update sooner. Deal? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 18:)**

* * *

><p>I woke up and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes as I yawned and glanced over at the electronic clock. It read 9:40. We had to be in the lobby and ready by 10. I turned to my side and nudged Jack.<p>

"Jack, get up, we have 20 minutes to get ready." I groaned sleepily as I got up and started running around the room, throwing everything I hoped I needed into a duffel bag. I threw my hair into a pony-tail and put on some warm-ups. By the time I got out of the bathroom Jack was changed, packed, and ready to hit the lobby. It looked at the clock one last time. It read 9:51.

"Well, looks like we might actually be early. Let's get going." I said. I grabbed Violet and the baby bag as Jack grabbed the room key and we headed out the door.

"You know, you slept right through all of Violet's crying last night." Jack said as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. My eyes widened as I turned to him and guilt flooded my veins.

"She cried last night?!" I asked. He just nodded. I could see how obviously tired he was and I immediately felt selfish. I had slept at every opportunity possible where as any opportunity Jack had, I basically took away from him. I looked down at the floor and held onto the baby carrier tighter. "I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have been so selfish..." I mumbled, feeling bad. I felt him slip his hand into mine as we waited for the elevator to come up.

"No, no, it's fine. Yesterday was... a long day for you, you needed the sleep more than I did, trust me." He said, smiling lazily at me.

"Still, you must be exhausted. And first rounds are today." I argued as the elevator doors dinged open. We stepped inside and Jack just shook his head.

"They're just preliminaries. I've been to tons of these tournaments before, and the first day is always, like, basic qualifiers. They set the supposed best against the supposed worst and move the better half onwards." He explained. I just nodded and we rode the elevator the rest of the way in silence. It finally stopped on the lobby level and we got off. I surveyed the lobby. Thankfully, only Milton and Rudy were there. Savannah and her dojo were nowhere to be spotted. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the other guys. Rudy was pacing back and forth and Milton looked like a zombie.

"Uh, I know you guys aren't exactly the easy go type, but Rudy pacing is never good. What happened?" I demanded. Milton looked up. He had visible bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, and he looked on the verge of collapse.

"This stinking baby is the problem! It kept crying and crying and crying and it just wouldn't stop! It's relentless and evil! I'm just glad I got the hour of sleep I got. At least it stopped crying." Milton explained, clearly agitated by the long night with his "daughter". Then, as if on cue, the doll began to cry. Milton glared at it with pure hatred. "GAH! You've got to be kidding me!" He said, picking up the baby and stalking out into the parking lot with it. I just shook my head and switched my attention over to Rudy, who now was not only pacing but biting his fingernails. Definitely not good.

"Now, Rudy, what's your problem?" I asked, plopping into a chair and setting Violet down on the ground beside me. Rudy stopped and looked at me.

"Eddie and Jerry locked themselves out of their room, and we have to leave soon! Registration closes at 10:45 and if we're not there by then, I am going to kill those two and the fact you all have fake little electronic baby demons doesn't help!" Rudy bantered. I sighed and shook my head.

"Rudy, relax. I'm sure we'll get there on time and everything will be perfectly o-" Jack said but was cut off by a loud thump and girly screaming from the stairwell. "-kay." Jack finished. We all exchanged a wary glance before we bolted for the stairwell. We saw Jerry and Eddie in a jumbled heap at the bottom of the stairs, one baby remained at the top of the stairs, the other was surprisingly unharmed in a pile with the duffel bags.

"Only you two..." I whispered as Jack and Milton helped the guys up and I ran up and got the baby.

"It's Eddie's fault! His baby tried to trip me!" Jerry protested. We all rolled our eyes at that one.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just get in that van already! We can't miss registration time!" Rudy snapped. We all hurried and got our stuff together. I grabbed Violet and rushed outside and hopped in the van. Once everybody and their babies were in, Rudy sped off out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"You guys better hope we didn't miss registration." He mumbled. Other than Rudy's occasional mumbling and grumbling and the babies' occasional fussing, the 25 minute car ride was weirdly silent. Nobody spoke a word. It's not that they were asleep, but everyone else wore blank stares forward. It was very peculiar, especially for the guys. They were always talking, whether it be fighting or joking or bickering or just talking, there was rarely a silent moment. Somehow, I took it as a sign that today would be very, very, _very _different.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- That was Chapter 18, a filler mostly. I am writing Chapter 19 right now, and it should be up later today:) I just needed to get that morning ou of the way. So, next chapter will be the first day of the tournament, an some... unanswered questions will be solved. Anyways no need to review since I'm posting this as a filler, but just check in later.<strong>

**IMPORTANT- I HAVE MADE A TWITTER FOR THIS FANFIC ABOUT UPDATES AND NEWS ON THIS, AND TO TALK TO MY READERS SOME MORE, SO IF ANYBODY WANTS TO CHECK IT OUT THE USERNAME IS PAFB_101. Thank you:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm BACK:)**

* * *

><p>Thank the Lord, we got there just in time to register. Rudy finally let loose a little and we all started getting ready for preliminaries.<p>

"I swear to God I am **NEVER **having kids. Ever. There is no way possible this thing can be a doll. It is a demon, in God's name, this thing is a devil! It is killing me, I am dying! How do parents do this? This is the most horrible thing in the world, I will never get a girl pregnant, ever." Milton and Eddie kept rambling on and on about how horrible the "demon dolls" were, and I'm about 99% sure Jerry was doing the same thing in Spanish. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Rudy with Violet in hand.

"I trust you intend to look after my baby while we're at preliminaries?" I said, more of a demand than a question. "You know, considering you've been complaining about how we just can't possibly lose this tournament and we cannot under any means be distracted, and, well, the babies do cause quite a distraction and we'd just hate to lose our focus." I said, my voice oozing with fake innocence and sweetness. Rudy just stammered and stuttered away, trying to find a way to get out of it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" He sighed in resignation and grabbed the baby carrier, bracelet and baby bags. He walked away muttering things under his breath about little demon dolls, stupid tournament, sarcasm, blah blah blah. I just laughed and walked over to Jack. He looked really worn out. Of course obviously because he didn't get any sleep. Because I got all of it while he was looking after Violet. I felt guilt and concern flood through my veins.

"You ok?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm. His eyes widened and he perked up a bit in his seat, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. His eyes met mine and he slumped back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired." He sighed and got to his feet. "Well, I better get going. I start pretty soon. I'll see you later." He started walking towards the competing area.

"Jack?" I called out. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Kimmy?"

"I love you." It was barely above a whisper. He was standing across the empty room. And it was dead silent. But he smiled, and he nodded, and he left. But I knew that he cared, and I knew that he loved me. And that was all that mattered.

I smiled and stated digging through my bag. Girls' preliminaries didn't start for a while and I had plenty of time to wrap my hands. I found the green pre-wrap and the white wrap and started working on my left hand.

"Well well well... we meet again." I heard a voice from right behind me. My heart stopped for a split second.

"Ricky...?" I said, turning to see the one and only. Ricky stinking Weaver. He just smirked and crossed his arms, walking around to face me.

"Little Kim Crawford. How've you been since I last saw you? Remember, it was that time you slapped me? Yeah, good times, good times. Just fantastic. Oh, yeah, I never got to say thanks for that. Now, where's Brewer? I mean, usually he's always one to swoop in and save the day for the damsel in distress, isn't he?" Ricky asked. He looked very pleased with himself. His expression was purely bitter and sarcastic and arrogant. He crouched down right in front of me.

"What, are you speechless Kimmy? Cat got your tongue? Come on, where's your precious knight in shining armor? Or has he left you already... I doubt it. Yet this is quite the sight to see. Jack Brewer leaving his dear sweet girlfriend alone in an empty room. I bet it wouldn't be so if he knew I was here, now would it? But where's the fun in that?" By this point he was right in front of me, close to my face, and he had this menacing look on his face. And at that moment, I was actually afraid of Ricky Weaver.

"Get away from her Weaver." I heard from the other side of the room. I knew that it wasn't Jack. I turned, and to my surprise, found Jerry Martinez, leaning against the wall. Ricky stood up and made his way toward him.

"And who are you?" I remembered Jerry and Ricky had never really officially met and the whole Ricky Weaver saga.

"The name's Jerry and that girl over there is like a sister to me. And if I ever catch you messing with her again, your scrawny little ass will be sorry you ever did." Jerry said. And that had to be the most serious moment I had every encountered with Jerry Martinez.

"Alright dude, chill. I'll get out of your hair." Ricky said holding his hands up in defense. He pushed past Jerry and made his way to the gym, but not before looking back and giving me a look. It wasn't just his usual ignorant conceited look either. But to be frank, Ricky wasn't being his snobbish self. He was being... well, scary. And that's the look he gave me. Scary. Before I could even open my mouth to say a word, he disappeared.

"Yo, you alright Kim?" Jerry asked as he made his way over. I nodded and got to my feet, brushing my hands off on my gi.

"I'm fine. I swear to God that guy just pops up out of nowhere at the most unexpected times." I said, shaking my head. "Thanks for being there Jerry. He was getting just a tiny bit creepy back there." I said, laughing lightly.

"Anytime Kim. I've got your back." Jerry said. I smiled and we joked about how his haircut was soooooo 2 years ago as we made our way to the gym for the preliminaries.

* * *

><p>The day slugged on and preliminaries were just what Jack said they'd be. It was practically putting the white and yellow belts against the black and brown belts. There were four groups, technically divisions, in this tournament. Jack and I were in the first group, which was the best quarter of the competitors. Milton and Eddie were put in the fourth quarter and Jerry improved and jumped up from the fourth quarter to the upper half of third quarter, which was very good for him.<p>

We all got together after the announcements and headed down to the lobby of the athletic center.

"Guys I'm starving! Come on, let's go get some food! I am dying of starvation here!" Eddie complained as we got mixed up in the jumble of sensei's and students. I scoped out the place, searching for Rudy. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was, he had four fake baby dolls with him for crying out loud.

"In the name of Wasabi where in the world is Rudy. He has my sweet little Elizabeth, what if he forgot to feed her or change her? Oh dear heavens, I'm freaking out man, I'm freaking out GAH!" Milton was about ready to drop and have a heart attack.

"Dude, just this morning you were calling your "sweet little Elizabeth" a demon." Jack said. I laughed along, even though I felt a little concern for Violet as well.

'Kim, calm down, it's a doll. It's not like you and Jack actually have a baby.' I said to myself.

"It's different, he's in the hands of Rudy. This is Rudy we're talking about!" Milton said. "Gah!" He exclaimed again, pulling at his hair. Just then, a rather worried looking Rudy walked into the lobby. My heart sped up at that. He was wringing his hands and he had concern smeared across his face. However, my heart took a dive off the Empire State Building when I saw he was alone. And no babies were to be found.

"It's actually a really funny story you guys.." Rudy said. But I knew it would not be funny at all. And I could tell Jack knew it too because he walked straight up to Rudy with a dark expression.

"Rudy... Where. The. Hell. Is. My. Daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- That's right, PAFB 101 is officially off hiatus. I know it was short, it was kind of a filler to give even MORE suspense. Oh sweet baby Jesus this is turning into a drama or something. So... what did you think? Had a nice moment between Jerry and Kim, Ricky's back (and creepier than ever), and the babies are gone. And it's only the first day of the tournament! Please review so I know people read this and how soon to write another chapter. And check out my new story, it's in the Kickin' It category and it's all Jack and Kim and it's based off of real events. It's called <em>Crashing Into Love (Going 100 Miles an<em> _Hour)_ so you can go and check that out because I think y'all would like that too. At least I like writing it. So yeah, I'M BACK, WOOOO!**


	20. Chapter 20 PART 1

**SORRY YOU CAN THREATEN ME WITH PITCHFORKS OR SOMETHING I'M SORRY. PERSONAL REASONS BUT GUISE I'M BACK!**

* * *

><p>"Well, you guys are gonna laugh, this story is <em>really<em> funny, trust me, just try to keep an... open mind and try not to kill the messenger?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy, what happened? To **all** of our babies?" Milton asked.

"Oh, your guys' babies are in our locker room." Rudy said. I felt a rush of relief flood my veins.

"Thank God Rudy, why didn't you just say so?! I thought you'd done something stupid like lost our babies." I said before taking off towards our dojo's 'green room' (Ha, get it? Because the dojo colors are green and wasabi is green, but it's the waiting room so it's a pun?! Anyways... back to the story).

"Wait Kim, I-" I was out of the room before he could even finish his sentence. I ran down the hall, trying not to run anyone over. I knew I was getting closer when I heard the familiar sound of electronic crying. I finally reached the room and ran inside. I sighed once I saw all the babies sitting on the couch. I went to pick up Violet when I realized there were only **three **babies. And none of them were Violet.

The rest of the group finally came into the room. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton rushed to their babies' sides. Rudy and Jack were the last ones to get there.

"Rudy!" I yelled. He flinched and hid behind Jack.

"Now Kim, if you just hear me out, please try to understand the responsibility of keeping track of 4 babies!" Rudy tried to reason with me but I was in no mood to reason.

"They're _dolls _Rudy! All you have to do is sit here and stay awake and take care of them!" Jack said, frustrated as he turned around and stared at Rudy.

"That's the hard part! OK, look. I was sitting in here and the door was LOCKED, I swear. So the babies were all pretty calm and none of them had cried in a while so I maybe drifted off a little..."

"RUDY!" Me and Jack yelled. He just put his hands up.

"Wait! OK? So I woke up to one of them crying, and then I only counted 3 babies. Even I knew there was 4. The door was unlocked and your baby was gone, along with the bracelet and the bag. I'm sorry guys. But that door was locked. Unless it was one of these guys playing a joke, someone broke in and purposely stole your baby." Rudy explained.

"Why would anyone want to take one of these. Their just dolls. It's not like they're actually our babies. Although, the way Kim and Jack act, you'd think they were real. Somebody did this for a reason" Jerry said. And for once, Jerry actually said something that made sense.

"What Jerry said is right. I mean, did you see how you guys reacted?" Eddie said. I looked over at him. Then to Jerry. And Milton, And Rudy. Then Jack.

"So what are you guys trying to say?" I asked, grabbing Jack's hand. I squeezed it and he squeeed back.

"I think a summary of the thought on everyone's mind is that someone broke into this room while Rudy was asleep, stole your baby along with everything neccessary to care for it, and left no trace whatsoever on who they were or where they've gone, or any reason that fueled this criminalistic action. In addition, whoever committed this act of dollnapping had a vindictive motive against either significant half of the couple that is so infamous called Kick." Milton said.

"So basically, someone came and took our baby to get back at us and we don't know who they wre, where they went, or why they did it? Jack asked. We all looked to Milton for the answer.

"Well, I guess when you put it like that... yeah." He said.

We all looked at each other, trying to come up with the answers. I knew it was useless. There were at least 100 kids at this tournament, let alone the coaches and staff and visitors. And the green room was bare except for the couch adorned with babies, a chair, a mini fridge full of water, and a coffee table with a bowl of pistachios on it. Whoever took Violet definitely didn't want us to find out who it was... at least, not now. In the end, we were trying to put together a puzzle using all the pieces, but we had never even see the picture on the front of the box...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- OK GUYS, THIS IS ONLY PART 1 OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO PLEASE YOU. PART 2 WILL BE UP TONIGHT! I PROMISE! I'm writing it as we speak. Tell me what you think and who is suspicious in your mind!:) ALSO, WHO EVER CAN NAME WHERE THE LAST LINE IS FROM FIRST, I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT-OUT IN PART 2! So review and please don't hate for the cliffy. It IS part 1, that's what they're there for!:) BYE!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20 PART 2

**OK I KNOW I SAID LAST NIGHT BUT I FELL ASLEEP SO HERE IT IS! But seriously guys, I'm listening to a loop of the banana song from Despicable Me 2 and eating chocolate meringue cookies so you guys better feel special that I'm spending my Friday night like this!**

**AND MAJOR SHOUT-OUT TO KickButt26 because that awesome person reviewed and guessed it first, it WAS from Pretty Little Liars!:) SO CONGRATS! You get a virtual chocolate meringue cookie! THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU! and here we go, PART 2!**

_**WARNING: _**EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**_**_

* * *

><p>It was hours later after the incident and we had no traces of the person, or persons, behind this. We had told the chairman of the whole tournament, who had looked through security footage and found nothing suspicious. There was nothing in our green room, no video proof, and no sign of Violet. In fact, this whole thing sort of looked like never happened. It looked like we had made the whole thing up.<p>

Later that night, Jack had gone to Milton's room, trying to strategize what had really happened to Violet. But with the lack of evidence, I wasn't hopeful for anything. I had stopped trying to solve the puzzle. There were too many pieces missing. Instead, I just decided to go to the ice machine and ice my ankle which had really been bothering me since earlier.

"Hey yo, Kim, you got a second?" Jerry came out of his room and I stopped. "I wanna talk to you."

"Sure. I was just on my way to the ice machine. Do you want to come with?" He just nodded and he started walking down the hall again. "So what did you wanna talk about Jerry?" I asked.

"Well, I think Ricky might've taken Violet." That stopped me dead in my tracks. How had I not thought of that before?

"Jerry!" I whisper-shouted. "Why didn't you say something _hours _ago?!" I asked, kind of mad that he didn't mention this sooner, even though I really should've been able to put two and two together.

"Well I just thought of it! Some of us are slower than others Kim." Jerry protested. I sighed.

"I know Jerry, I know. But what makes you think that fake blonde Justin Bieber wannabe stole my baby?" I asked.

"Well for one, Ricky _conveniently _showed up at this tournament. Secondly, were you not there when he went all creeper psycho Ken from Toy Story 3 on your ass? And, if you need more persuading, the whole 'Sorry Ricky but you're a jerk so I'm going to ditch you for Jack and make you feel less manly' thing could be a motive to steal what you and Jack protect like you think it's your real child." Jerry explained. And it was true. Every bit of it. Those were three things that made Ricky seem like a prime suspect in Violet's kidnapping.

"You know what Jerry, I think you're on to something. Come to think of it, Ricky does seem awfully suspicious. I'll look into it, alright? Thanks for telling me Jerry. I'll get back to you in the morning, ok?" I said.

"See, I'm good for more than just a laugh here and there and some good dance moves." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Of course you are Jerry. And congrats on advancing. I know that Eddie and Milton didn;t have such luck but it's great that you're really improving Jerry. You should be proud." I said.

"Yeah, I am. Well, catch you later Kim!" He said before running back to his room. I turned towards the ice machine only to see Savannah.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Savannah?" I asked before I started filling a bag with ice.

"I'm sorry Kim, but in case you haven't noticed this ice machine does not say 'property of Kimberly Crawford'. It says 'for all hotel residents'. And the last time I checked, I was a paying resident of this hotel, so I have as much right asa you to be here." She explained all smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh save it for someone who cares Savannah. You know what I mean." I said. She just smiled that stupid fake smile of hers.

"Well, I was just on a stroll and I stopped in here to get some ice to chew. It helps reduce teeth-grinding, which is always so troublesome for me at these big tournaments. Anyway, it is great to run into you. I heard about the doll-napping. It's a shame really." She said sweetly. I just looked at her.

"And how the hell would you know about that?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow. I knew for a fact that it wasn't really being advertised, which seemed very sneaky and suspicious to me.

"Everybody's buzzing about it Kimmy. I guess that's what happens when you leave your 'baby' with your man-child sensei. That and a little dose of karma does wonders Kim." She said, smiling at me, acting like she didn't just put herself in the position of a suspect.

"Oh I'm sure they are, now listen here you little two faced Southern Belle Barbie slut, why don't you go eat a rolly polly like you did in the god damn third grade you bit-"

"Kim..." And of all people to stop me just when it was about to get ugly, who but Jack would be the one to cut me off. "Calm down. She's not worth it."

"Well ain't that just the darndest sweetest thing y'all ever seen? How cute Romeo. I was just telling your little cowgirl here about how I know all about her little situation and that she should be darn well careful with her baby that she supposedly loves with all her heart. I ain't done no harm here. I better get going, I need to rest up for the big day tomorrow. Y'all be careful now. A buh-bye." She said before walking down the hall with that stupid little satisfied smirk on her face. I just stood there with a bag of melted ice, fuming at her little attitude.

"Babe, are you ok?" Jack asked. He took my ice bag and dumped it, filling a new one for me. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Fucking Savannah Whitlock." I said. Jack handed me my bag of ice and we started walking down the hall again.

"Why do you need a bag of ice anyway?" Jack asked. I just sighed.

"My ankle's been bugging me since this morning, it's nothing." I said. We were already at out hotel room so I opened the door and walked in. I put the bag of ice on my ankle and laid down on the bed.

"I'll draw a bath for you, since I know you like girly things like that and it'll make you feel better. Plus, let's keep you off that ankle. It's gotta be in tip-top shape. After all this is only the beginning of the tournament. So I'll set a bath and put one of those balls in them to make the water really blue, ok? Just wait here and keep that ice on that ankle." Jack went into the bathroom and I could hear the water running. I just sighed and looked at my ankle. It was a little swollen but it was bearable. A little tape and some light walking and it'd be good as new for tomorrow.

Jack came back into the room and picked me up off the bed, making sure the ice stayed on my ankle. He set me down on the sink counter in the bathroom in a sitting position.

"I set out the towel for you and your fuzzy green slippers because I know you love them and there's some candles here that you can light and the water is blue and smells like blueberries because I know you like it that way," Jack justg kept rambling on and on and on. "and make sure to ice your ankle on the edge of the tub and-"

"Jack!" I said, laughing. He just looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I asked. He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face, looking into my eyes with his hand on my cheek.

"Maybe once or twice." He said. I smiled as he bent down to kiss me. It didn't last as long as I had hoped. "Babe, get in the bath. Now. You need to relax. Try not to stress about Violet. I'm sure whoever took her is taking care of her, because they took her supplies. We'll find her, alright? I promise." He said, before handing me my robe and walking out.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you that you;re the best boyfriend?" I said cheesily, biting my lower lip. He just did his cute half smile thing that killed me.

"Maybe once or twice." He said before shutting the door to the bathroom. I sighed happily and looked in the mirror. As sweet as this was, and it was way sweet, I just couldn't stop my mind or even slow it down from whirring at 100 miles per hour. So there were two suspects at the top of my list, both with plenty of reasons and motives to steal Violet. But what I didn't get is why it was looking so obvious. Maybe it was too obvious.

I hopped into the bath and let the fizzing water soothe my skin and soothe my mind. Right now, there was really nothing for me to do except hope for the best and try to relax. There was no sense in hurting my brain with over-thinking. I felt like a little 5 year old that was trying to fit the square peg in the round hole. It was just impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PART 2. Now, I hid some references in here from a little series on Youtube which would be the lines...<strong>

**"why don't you go eat a rolly polly like you did in the god damn third grade"**

**AND**

**"Fucking Savannah Whitlock."**

**IF YOU CAN NAME WHAT THAT IS A REFERENCE FROM I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND GIVE YOU A SHOUT-OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL WRITE IT IN YOUR HONOR!**

**Anyways... yeah... part 2... IS IT RICKY? OR WAS IT SAVANNAH? WHY AM I MAKING IT OBVIOUS? OR AM I _REALLY? _IS THERE SOMETHING BETWEEN JERRY AND KIM...? (Ha, No. Just messing with ya)** **AND WHAT ABOUT KIM'S ANKLE?! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHERE IS VIOLET?!**

**Review PLease! I will update after 10 more reviews:) GOODBYE LOVELY READERS**


	22. Chapter 21

**ALRIGHT LET ME CLEAR SOME CONFUSION.**

**1) KIM'S ANKLE HURTS BECAUSE THE TOURNAMENT. AFTER ALL IT IS A PHYSICALLY DEMANDING SPORT YOU CAN GET EASILY HURT IN.**

**2) WHEN I SAID I WOULDN'T MAKE IT THAT OBVIOUS, Y'ALL TOOK IT LIKE I'M GOING TO MAKE it be JACk OR SOMEONE BE THE ONE WHO DOLLNAPPED VIOLET. Not to offend, but calm yo tits. **

**3) Kim IS FROM THE SOUTH BUT SHE HATES BEING KNOWN AS JUST A SOUTHERN BELLE WHERE-AS I PORTRAY SAVANNAH TO EMBRACE IT AND USE IT AS A FLIRTING AND SEDUCING TACTIC.**

**AND 4) I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THIS LIKE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, I JUST PUT A_ REFERENCE_ OF PLL IN IT!**

**Anyways... BIG shoutout to nomelittoN for getting the reference right first, it IS from "The Most Popular Girls in School" SO CONGRATS THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME. THEY GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE AND THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN THEIR HONOR AND IF I EVER WRITE A BOOK I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS! WOO!**

**Please enjoy chapter 21 of PAFB101:)**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, if you can even call it that. I hadn't slept more than 2 hours that night so there was really nothing to wake up from. Jack took a shower while I got changed and waited for him in the room. I sat on the ledge of the window and looked outside. You know, I thought I was handling the situation rather well. I mean, look at everything that's happened. This is my second baby after all considering Jerry practically destroyed Colton, my poor little boy. And I know they're just dolls but I've grown attatched.<p>

I was looking out the window, trying to decide who was mroe suspicious, Ricky, or Savannah, when I remembered the other night. Savannah and my old dojo members were all just sitting on the curb, well, except Mikey, and that weird exchange that went on with the mystery dude **(A.N.- REFER BACK TO CHAPTER 17 IF NEEDED!). **It was awfully suspicious, especially with yesterday's events and I wondered if it had anything to do with Violet.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked out of the bathroom in his gi. I smiled and walked up to him and stood on my tippy toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Everything's gonna be ok, right?" I asked. He nodded and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back and he pulled away with that adorable half-smile thing and just nodded again as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Everything will be perfectly fine. I bet you Violet is safe and being taken care of somewhere, but for now babe, we have to kick some serious butt in this tournament." He said all smugly. It made me smile.

"Oh really?"

"Unless y'all want every one of these kin-folk thinking you are just some Southern Belle." Jack said, throwing in a very bad country accent. I still gavve him an E for effort.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked before I leaned up to kiss him.

We were shrply interrupted by a loud bang on the door. "Hey lovebirds get out here now! Rudy said no funny business and you two are properly having some hanky-panky kick time right now and that ain't gonna fly so you two lovers better get your butts in this hallway right now!" I heard Milton;s voice through the door, muffled but still very recognizable by the high pitch and the nasally sound. I just shook my head, laughing, but did as told anyway and grabbed my bag as I headed out.

"Whoa." Jack said in front of me. He moved out of the way so I could see and it was a 'whoa' sight indeed. Milton looked like a mini Abert Einstein with his hair pointing in every single direction possible. His gi had a purple star on each sleeve and he had a look of madness in his eyes. Jerry had a black eye and seemed weirdly unfazed by it as he was jammng out to some song on his I-Phone although it looked as if his gi had been sprayed with glitter spray because he was shinier than Edward Cullen would be in the Florida sun. But Eddie looked the most disheveled of them all. His gi had a tear in it and had some greenish-yellow gunk in a thick line right across the chest of his gi. He stood there half asleep and for some reason there was a pink "X" across the top of his head in some flourescent colored hair spray. And each one held a basket with their baby in it.

"Holy sweet mother of Texas what in the name happened to you guys?!" I asked.

"Did you get in a fight with someone Jerry?" Jack asked concerned. Of course Jerry didn't hear him because he just responded with

"Ba-na-naaaaa PO-TAT-OE NAAA!"

"Oh merciful Lord, not this again." Milton muttered. Eddie looked awake now but he looked like the Hulk.

"JERRY MARTINEZ IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL SHOVE A POTATO IN YOUR MOUTH AND A BANANA RIGHT UP YOUR A-"

"EDDIE!" Me and Jack yelled at the same time that Milton clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Ok, does somebody want to explain why it looks like y'all got in a fight with a pageant girl?" I asked. Milton sighed and stepped forward.

"Well Rudy and I had just started watching The Titanic since it was between that and Dora, btu he kicked me out of his room saying he had 'adult business' to tend to. However, I highly suspect he just didn't want to feel the shame of one of his students watching their sensei blubber like a baby while sceaming 'You said you'd never let you go, YOU FILTHY LIAR!' at the TV screen. So instead of interrupting what I'm sure was a nice cuddle session between you two, I crashed in Eddie and Jerry's room, however, when I walked in, Jerry had aready somehow obtained a black eye and Eddie looked on the verge of strangling him since he was dancing around the room 'singing' banana and potato and some jibberish to the tune of the song Barbara Ann, in addition to Eddie's baby screaming its head off. Eddie, wanna take it from here?" Milton asked.

"Well, it all started when this dancing fool started doing the macarena on the table and he fell off and obviously, that's where the black eye is from. He just so _happened _to fall on my baby and he cracked her neck so she started screaming and I had to rock her when Milton burst in blubbering like no tomorrow about Rudy and his 'adult business'. Meanwhile Jerry jumped on the bed and started singing more mumbo jumbo when he suddenly got a bright idea to do a cartwheel across the beds which resulted in him crashing into his baby and Milton's baby. So all of our babies were crying and screaming all night long and we fell asleep. When we woke up, I had this pink spray stuff in my hair and Jerry's and Eddie's gi had been graffitied as well, and before we made our way here, my little 'precious' daughted threw up on my gi which should just about explain everything." Eddie finished.

"Yo dude, since when do these thigns hurl?" Jerry sked, taking his earphones out and picking his son up by the leg and shaking it around.

"How could you possibly trust him with anything! GAH!" Milton exclaimed. I just shurgged.

"Well, Jerry is the one who came up with Ricky as a prime suspect after all so I guess when he steps up to the plate, he delivers." I said, defending the latino. And of all things to do at that moment, he dropped his son right smack on his head which sent that terrifying scream piercing my eyes and ringing through the hall. "But I see your point. Now let's go before Rudy has our heads." I said and we all made our way to the lobby, ready to kick major butt at this tournament.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in the green room after our rounds in the tournamnt, waiting for the results to be announced. I started unwrapping my ankle when Jack stopped me.<p>

"Here, I got it." He said, taking the green medical tape and unwinding it from my ankle.

"Thanks Jack." I said.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about baby! I got fourth place in my rank class!" Milton excalimed happily.

"And I got third in mine!" Eddie exclaimed happily. They high-fived and looked at the score sheets for the fourth quarter again. The fourth quarter had competed for their final rankings today. Tomorrow, Jerry would compete for his final ranking, but he moved into the top of the third quarter! I was really proud of the guys, they had improved so much and it was definitely paying off for them.

"That's really great guys." Jack said as he took the tape to the garbage can. I could tell he was jsut as proud of them as I was. But befire throwing the tape out, he looked in the green tin garbage pail and picked something up out of it.

"Hey guys, I found this in the trach, does this belong to any of you?" He asked. The guys all shook their heads and he handed it to me. It was a small pin that said POW MIA on it **(A.N.- in case y'all don't know, that stands for prisoners of war/ missing in action) **and I immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Guys, this is Mikey's." I said, standing up. My mind flashed back to one day when we were 11 down by the old creek and he had shown me this and said it was from his "Pop-pop".

"Are you sure?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive. This belongs to Mikey, it's his pin. He showed it to me before, this is his. Look, there's some purple paint behind it and I distinctly remember there was purple paint on his too. Thi is his, I am 100% sure guys." I said, before sitting back up and putting my feet on the table.

"Ouch Kim what did you trip on recently?" Jerry asked. Everyone looked at my ankle which was throbbing and swollen. Jack just gave me that look but I shook it off.

"Oh, that? Come on guys, psssht, that's nothing. I got this, trust me." I said, standing up. It didn't hurt that bad, only when I put all my weight on it. "See? I'm fine guys." I said as I started walking towards the door with the pin in my hand.

"Kim, where are you going? They're going to announce finalists and rankings soon!" Jerry exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know but I need to confront Mikey about this." I said over my shoulder as I grabbed the door knob.

"Kim, you should really be staying off that ankle. Please, just come here and rest, I'll go get some ice for it." Jack said. I turned and looked at him as I stood in the doorway.

"You guys don't understand. Mikey is the only good guy in that dojo. He was a good friend of mine and for him to betray me like this... I need to know why so I can kick his ass." I said with a half-hearted smile. I could see the look in Jack's eyes, he wanted me to stay but I knew he'd let me go. He just nodded and I was on my way.

"It's time to announce the top finalists for the first, second, and third quarters. Again, all others will be in the main lobby for pick-up from the sensei. The top finalists for the third quarter are Nate Green, Katie Nickelson, Jerry Martinez, and Gracie Mason. The top finalists for the second quarter are Mikey Davidson, Dave Knox, Eliza Pan, Brittany Carmichael, and Allen Trigan."

I spotted Ricky at the counter asking the event manager a question, and Savannah and the crew, including Mikey, were all sitting on a chair waiting for a shuttle bus to bring them back to the hotel. I was a few yards away and all that stood between me and my daughter was a flight of stairs.

"And, your top finalists in the first quarter are Jack Brewer, Kimberly Crawford, Savannah Whitlock, and..." I didn't bother hearing the rest because I yelled across the room.

"Mikey! I need to talk to you!" I said before stepping on the first step. Before I knew it my foot completely lost grip and I slipped and fell straight on my ankle. There was a sick crack and then just sheer pain as I cried out and screamed, holding my ankle on the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?! DID ya?! Now I'll get to updating soon, after another 10 reviews:) NOW WHOEVER GUESSES THE REFERENCE IN THIS STORY GETS A MAJOR SHOUTOUT, A VIRTUAL UNICORN, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN IN THEIR HONOR AND I WILL BESTOW HONOR ON YOUR COW! (bonus if you can get the honor on the cow reference) The reference is the banana-potato song, and HINT!:) I HAVE mentioned it before in an author's note. Now if you'd like you can follow my Twitter, MADE JUST FOR THIS STORY by the name of pafb101 for updates and to ask me any questions you may have or even give me some suggestions:) Oh and the whole ankle thing happened to me in cheer when I rolled it going up to a simple lib (i'm a flyer:D) and the next day for national qualifiers it was the size of a golfball! Literally. Alright, well, get reviewing and I'll get writing, BYE!:)<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**A.N.- I would like to announce that LauraStelladora was the person to get BOTH references right, which was The Banana Song from Despicable Me 2, and Mulan. SOOOOO she gets extra bonus points, AND AS PROMISED, this chapter is for her, SO BIG SOUTOUT TO LauraStelladora, and she also gets a virtual unicorn, and of course, honor is bestowed on her cow. **

**On a more serious note I would like to apologize if I offended anyway with the author's note of the last chapter. It was not meant to be like, "yelling" but more to captivate attention since I know half of you guys don's read the AN's anyway. I was just clearing up confusion. The references are just fun for me because it's like a contest between you guys and it's nice to give some recognition here and there, am I right? **

**Anyway, I am sorry for offending anyone. I sincerely did not mean to. I am thrilled that this story gets thousands of hits and has 600+ reviews so THANK YOU LOVELY READERS AND HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 22!:)**

* * *

><p>"It's gonna be ok Kim." Jack said. We were in a hospital. A freaking hospital. I was just sitting in the bed with my arms crossed. "Come on Kim, at least talk to me." Jack pleaded, grabbing my hand. I gave in a tiny bit and looked at him. Of course he was totally working those cute brown eyes to his advantage and I completely caved. Now, first thing's first, I should go back to the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>After I slipped down the stairs, Jack and the guys ran down the hall. Jack knew better than to pick me up and try to be a hero. He knew it'd make it worse so he just stayed by my side and tried to comfort me and stop me from crying, even though it felt like my bone broke in two. Everyone in the room rushed over and soon the trainer's that were running late came over. They told everyone to back off except for Jack because I insisted he stayed by my side or I'd get up and walk away (even though I knew that was impossible). They couldn't figure out what had happened to my ankle so they sent me to the hospital to get X-rays.<p>

Soon after that the EMTs arrived and loaded me onto a stretcher. At first they weren't gonna let Jack ride but I said he was immediate family and that I needed my big brother. Ok, it was a little white lie, but what are they gonna do, sue me? Anyways, we rode to the hospital and we got X-rays, and that pretty much brings me to where I was...

* * *

><p>Anyways, back to the present, I was sitting in the bed waiting for the results. Now there are some things I bet you already know about me but I need to explain it anyway. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford am far from being an idiot. Anyone with eyes could see I would definitely not be walking on that foot for a while. But I <em>am <em>stubborn. And this tournament was my one and only chance to prove I can beat Savannah Whitlock fair and square. And I know it's gone. The proof was attatched to my foot. It really didn't even look like an ankle anymore, but more like a lump that was surgically attatched by some sketchy Mexican black market doctor **(A.N.- not to offend anyway, Mexican's are awesome I just need a description here, peace to all ethnicities)**. So here I was, trying not to cry, _again_, and Jack was just making it worse._  
><em>

I sighed and turned to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Jack, I'm not mad at you. I'm just..." I trailed off and took a deep breath. "..really upset." My voice ended up cracking anyway and I knew I couldn't hold it in. "This was my chance to prove myself to Savannah again. I wanted to prove I always was and still am better than her. But now it's gone because, come on Jack, let's get real, my ankle is not in shape for any sort of physical movement for a long time, esppecially karate of all sports." I cried. Jack just grabbed my hand and squeezed it, not wanting to cause an accident by hugging me.

The doctor came in a few minutes later with a manilla folder. "Kim Crawford?" He asked. I ndoded and looked up at him. "I have some... news." He said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was hobbling into the lobby of the hotel with a pair of crutches, Jack's assistance, and a bulky green cast wrapped around my foot.<p>

"There's always next tournament Kimmy." Jack said. I nodded. I was done being sad. Now I was just angry.

"Will Savannah and her little 'crew' be at that next tournament?" I asked bitterly. Jack's silence was a good enough answer. "That's what I thought." I said. I sighed again. I knew I was taking all my anger out on Jack and I felt bad because he wasn't the one I was angry at. "Sorry Jack. I'm just-"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The anger rose from a level 2 to a level 20 just from the sound of that voice. I turned around to see Savannah, Dave, Nate, and Mikey.

"I don't have time for you." I said before trying to walk away before it got ugly. "Oh don't worry Kim. I have morals. I would never injure a cripple, even though you were bad enough without the crutches." Savannah said smugly.

_'Aaaaaaand things just got ugly.' _I thought to myself. I turned back around and crutched over to her. "If I wanted to hear your lame so-called comebacks I would take the time to insult you, but you do a pretty good job of that yourself." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, offended and confused. I just smirked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, when you were in, oh, what... 6th grade? And you made a Youtube channel by the name of SweetSavannie938. Do you remember what you put **on **that channel?" I asked. Now I was the one calling the shots in this fight. I saw her face drain of color as she tried to keep her cool composure. "I could refresh your memory _Savannie._" I said mocking her.

"You know you're probably never gonna recover from that. You're gonna be washed up from now on. You'll be known as 'Kim Crawford: The Girl that Almost Could'." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, that's why I kicked your ass at that tournament years ago. Anyway, it was a video of you singing I Got Nerve by Hannah Montana." Her jew dropped and I knew I got her right where it hurt. The guys just looked at her quizzically. "Don't worry, you sounded amazing." I gushed.

"Really?" She asked monotonously.

"Yeah! My friend Jerry ate some bad cat fish, so we played it for him to induce vomiting. It was like, BAM, insta-puke."

"Has been."

"Never was."

"Bottle blonde."

"Dirty cheater."

"Bra stuffer!" Oh now **that **was crossing a line. I just gasped and would've lunged at her right then and there if it weren't for my injury.

"I hate you!" I said

"Like I care." And with that she just walked away. I was about to stop Mikey and finally ask him about the pin but Jack pulled me back. I turned around to look at him.

"Sorry you had to see that. Cat fight. Meow?" I said. He just chuckled lightly and smiled.

"It's fine babe. But I don't think now is the best time for this. And besides, Milton, Jerry and Eddie have been doing major recon and they're excited to tell you all about it." Jack said. "Come on." We rode the elevator up to our floor and knocked on Milton's door. They opened the door and I was shocked to see the inside of it.

"Whoa." There were charts and graphs and tables and diagrams and maps that looked like football plays and Milton looked like he had gone into his mad scientist mode again. Jerry was chilling on the bed eating a tub of chocolate ice cream and Eddie was eating a sandwich.

"So, I heard y'all have been up to some digging without me?" I asked. They all looked at me and there was a chorus of 'Wow Kim.' and 'What happened.' I just laughed and sat down on the bed, putting my foot on a pillow to rest it. "Well, it's broken... and I can't compete. So... there goes that. Anyways, enough about me, y'all can sign the cast later. Tell me what all this mumbo jumbo is about." And I regret asking that because Milton launched into one of his big over-exaggerated wide vocabulary speeches.

"Well all these various table and what not are different. For example, this ppie chart represents the percentage of each dojo in each quarter. This bar graph are the scores, which by the looks of it, we are ranked pretty high up there, a-and this is a tree diagram of our suspects and how they are related to you and they're motives and what not. This diagram is purely evidence, and the map is of the incident that happened... ahem... earlier today." He said, using one of those fancy pointer to point at everythign as he explained it.

"Basically" Eddie said, "we sat here and watched TV and ate while Milton put this stuff together." He explained. I nodded. So we sat there for hours exchanging every bit of information. Right now, the only thing making Mikey seem suspicious at all is his pin. However, Weaver and Savannah look equally suspicious except for the fact of the criptic night visit that stranger in the hoodie paid that little... snob. I told them all about that. But in the end we had the same results we had the night before. Except for the stairs incident.

"So what do you think about me slipping today?" I asked. Jerry sighed.

"Well we were on our way back to the green room to get our things and come back here and do this stuff when we passed a supply closet. It was wide open and there was a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign that had literally just been thrown inside. So we went back to the stairs and sure enough dude, there was some sort of clear goo on the stairs. It smelt like... hair products." Jerry explained.

"I tested it out and boy that top step was more slippery than an eel. It's really no wonder that you slipped." Eddie vouched for their theory.

"The problem is, none of these pieces fit together. The pin and Mikey, the stair and Savannah, and especially Violet and Weaver... there's too much to sort through. But we're doing our best Kim, ok?" Milton said. I nodded and hugged Jack.

"I just... I came here thinking this was just another tournament." I said.

"I think we can all agree this tournament is far from your normal tournament, that's for sure." Milton said. We all laughed and nodded but then I thought of something.

"Hey um... guys? Have you seen Rudy since y'all got back?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Another cliffy. Sorry. But where is Rudy? Oh, and there is a hidden reference in this chapter too. The FIRST person who gets it right gets a chapter and major shoutout. ANYWAYS, it's short, there are errors, but it is 1 AM and I am tired so please give me a break. Review. I'll update after 13 reviews, which will most likely be tomorrow so please try and review?:) FOR ME:)?! ok thanks bye<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**A.N.- TWO IN ONE NIGHT ALL YOU LUCKY READERS. AND HUGE SHOUTOUT TO LiveYourPassions because they got the reference right! IT WAS HANNAH MONTANA! Well I realized how short the last one was and you guys deserve this so... CHAPTER 23 OF PAFB101.**

**A quick note, this chapter is reference free. And there was confusion with the shout-outs. It'd be easy to give a shout-out to everybody who puts the reference in a review after the first person says it, which is WHY the first person to get it gets the shoutout. But I took a break in this chapter because I want it takes a while to come up with them. Anyways... BACK TO THE STORY**

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT: DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ. DON'T WORRY it's not THAT mature but I know some of my younger readers get offended so read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>"Um... that is... that's... that's a really good question. Let's see... her came back to the hotel wih us a few hours ago but we all came up here and he never did..." Milton said, suddenly realizing the absence of his sensei.<p>

"Really guys? It took you until **now **to notice?" I asked. They all just shrugged indifferently.

"Aren't you just the slightest bit worried that you haven't seen Rudy in hours?! When you were _supposed _to have seen him a while ago?" I asked. I got the same respond. I huffed in annoyance and grabbed my crutches and stood. "Well if you guys aren't gonna get off your lazy butss, I'll just go look for him myself. Making the cripple do all the work, some friend you guys are." I mumbled.

"Kim, don't be ridiclous. The guys and I will go look for him, just sit down and take it easy. Relax, ok? We'll be back in 20 minutes, tops." Jack said. The rest of the guys groaned as they had to get up but they knew it was right so they just shut up and put up with it. They had just gone out the door, I heard them right outside the door walking down the hall, but someone caught the door as it was closing and came in.

"Mikey what the hell are you doing?!" I asked. I was sitting on the bed watching some old episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. when Mikey Davidson walked in. He quietly shut the door and walked over with his hands in fists.

"Savannahntheguysareuptasomet ingnidunnowhathatis." He said quickly.

"Ok, Mikey, breathe, and repeat. S-L-O-W-L-Y." I said. He took a deep breath and exhaled before talking again.

"Savannah and the guys are up to something and I don't know what it is. But Kim... it's not good." He told me. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "Look, I don't know much. All I know is that your baby went missing, and everybody is keeping a secret from me in that dojo, and my Pop-Pop's pin is completely gone. It just went missing. It was on my bag, I went to compete, and then it was off when I came back. And I heard about the doll thing.. which is really weird. No offense, but who would want to take a doll? And don't even get me started on the guys. I mean, Savannah sneaks out every night and they all make weird phone calls and I don't know who to or why but it's definitely fishy and I had no one else to go to because Sensei Matt isnt even _here._" Mikey explained. It was a lot to take in. So Mikey was framed? But by who? And who was Savannah sneaking out to see and who were the guys making phone calls to? I had so many unanswered questions but I didn't even bother asking Mikey because I knew he didn't have the answers either.

Mikey sighed and he looked over at me. "I don't know if I'm on the right track here, but I think... I think what Savannah is doing is related to your baby doll thing. And, I also think the stairs thing wasn't quite an accident. I think... I think someone might've sabotaged you. However, I don't think **that** was Savannah's doing. I was with her the whole day. It may have been another dojo trying to move up their star or something. I just... I thought I'd let you know what was going on from an inside point of view." He said. I smiled. I missed the old Mikey. We had a good history and some even better memories.

"I've missed you Mikey." I said. And I did. I missed having a best guy friend. I know that Jack's my best friend and I'm his, but I missed having a guy friend with no attatched feelings. I mean, yeah, me and Mikey were dating at the time that I left, but I was 12 or 13, it's not like it was real. Mikey just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Kim, I've missed you too. A lot more than you know actually." He said.

"Savannah can't be that bad." I teased, shoving him a little. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"This is the one and only Savannah Whitlock you're talking about Kim. She's like the female form of the devil but with dark brown hair and freaking green cat eyes that scare the hell out of me." I couldn't help but burst out laughing and it felt like old times. "But, uh, I did have a question for you." Mikey said, looking at me again. I just nodded to let him know to go ahead. "Um, well do you know anything about what's happening?" He asked hopefully. I sighed and nodded.

"I know a little. The first night we were here, I saw Savannah and the guys outside the hotel. Some guy drove up and they exchanged something. That's about it though. Maybe that's why she's sneaking out? To see that guy or something." I said. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, that would make sense." He said. He exhaled deeply and got to his feet. "Well, I better get going before your big strong boyfriend comes marching in here and rips my head off and before tthe guys come looking for me. It was really nice talking to you though Kim. I miss how it used to be." Mikey said. He was staring me right in the eye and I just nodded and looked away.

"Um... yeah. I miss being your friend." I said, putting emphasis on the word friend.

"See ya around Kim." He said before leaving. I sighed and nestled back into bed but was interrupted immediately by the slam of a door.

"What the hell was that Tennessee hillybilly cowboy charmer doing in here?" Jack asked, obviously seething with jealousy and anger.

"He came to talk to me. As a _friend. _Because, Jack, in case you haven't noticed, he's all caught up in the middle of this huge mess and he just wants to know why his team is keeping him out of a secret. He thought I could help! That's all. And I told him all that I knew so what's the big deal?" I asked. I looked away from the TV and over at Jack and he was just shaking his head. He stormed out before I could stop him and slammed the door as he left.

I hobbled onto my crutches as Milton and the rest of the guys, minus Rudy, came walking in.

"Let me guess, trouble in paradise for the lovely couple?" Jerry joked. The guys found that absolutely _hilarious_. Me however... not so much. I crutched myself over to them and stoof right in front of Jerry.

"Listen. I may be on these crutches, but the way that I see it is that i could still kcik your ass, but this time I have weapons on me 24/7 to beat you with. So I wouldn't go there if I was you." I said before wobbling out the door and down the hall to our room. I swiped my room key and walked into the room to see Jack on the edge of the bed. I went over and sat next to him.

"Jack?" I asked. His jaw was clenched, his hands in tight angry fists, and there was clear anger in his eyes. "Jack?" I tried again. No response. Ok, I was starting to get a little frustrated. "Well fine then, that's **so **mature, go ahead and ignore me for all I care!" I yelled, looking away.

"Why don't you get it?! I'm not stupid Kim, ok?! You didn't have to tell me about you and Mikey, which, by the way, you didn't, but I'm not an idiot, it's clear you guys had something! And sorry for caring about you, sorry for not wanting to share you with your puppy-love-farmer's-son-blonde-country-7th-grade boyfriend! I trust you, it's him I don't trust!" Jack yelled, getting to his feet.

"Jack, we're friends! Well we were! There's nothing there anymore, I promise you that! You trust Milton and Jerry and Eddie around me, but you can't trust one of my best friends?!" I asked, getting angry myself and getting on my feet (well... foot).

"No, you know what? I can't! Is there a rpoblem with that?!"

"Maybe there is!"

"I don't trust that guy Kim!"

"And why not?!" I asked, on the verge of tears. We were fighting over another boy. I knew Jack got jealous but I'd never seen him like this. And he'd never yelled at me like this before. "Why can't you trust him?!" I asked.

"Because I see the way he looked at you Kim! Ok? There, I said it." He said, his voice getting lower and raspier. "He looks at you like he _wants _you. He looks at you like I look at you Kimmy." Jack said, walking up to me and wiping away a tear that had escaped. He looked pretty distraught himself. "He looks at you like he wants to push you against a wall and kiss you the way that I want to kiss you." Jack said as he sat back down on the bed. I followed suit and by this point his voice was at a whisper "He looks at you the way I look at you. He wants to kiss you the way I want to kiss you. God Kim, you have to understand that you're hot. ok? You. Are. Hot. And I'm not about to share my hot girlfriend with any other guy. I'm not even gonna let it get close to that." He said.

"The way you **_want_ **to kiss me?" I asked. Jack nodded and looked down as if he was.. ashamed? and.. guilty? I put my hand on his cheek and made him look me in the eye. His eyes were red and rimmed with tears, Mine were way part that point but... still. "Well, what way do you _want_ to kiss me?" I asked.

Before I knew it he leaned in and shoved me back onto the bed. He was hovering over me and I was laying on the bed and our lips were moving in this heated rhythm that they had never moved in before. It was even different from the one night when we got a little carried away. It had the same fire and passion. But it had two more things that made every movement ignite a new sensation. It had lust and love. And the two together were a dangerous but intoxicating combination and I couldn't get enough of it. One of my hands were fisted in his shirt and the other was tangled in his hair while his hands held a firm grip on my waist and held me locked down on the bed. I pulled away for breath and he leaned down and put his lips by my ear.

"You don't know the effect you have on me Kim." Jack said. It sounded so strained and needy and I heard desperation in his voice. He grinded his hips against mine and I really felt the effect I had on him. He pulled himself up and looked at me and his eyes, which were usually dark brown were the same color, except the darkness of lust had invaded them and this was a side of Jack I had really truly never seen before. I couldn't take it anymore and I crashed my lips onto his and bucked my hips against his. Our tongue were fighting to see who's tongue was stronger. This new feeling was like a drug. I just couldn't stop. I needed his touch, I _craved _it.

I grabbed at the hem of his T-shirt and helped pull it over his head. I tossed it somewhere in the room but I couldn't care less where it landed because the next thing I knew, he was unbuttoning my shirt. His tongue won over mine and soon he was taking it to advantage as he explored my mouth as much as he could. I slid my plaid button-down off and threw it somewhere. But again, it didn't matter because now Jack was studying my body in a way he'd never seen it before. I still had a bra on but it wasn't even one of my nice ones. It was an old light blue one that was a little worn out and a little too small and I felt silly beneath his stare. I went to cross my arms but Jack took my wrists and pinned them above my head. He looked me in the eye and said

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are the most beautiful human on this Earth." I leaned up and his lips met mine in a welcome collision as he moved one hand down to my waist and the other down to my breast. I couldn't help but moan when he grabbed it and he pulled away and looked me in the eye. I was expecting something, I guess. Maybe something sweet that he'd say, or that primal look in his eye. But what I got was the same look of shame and guilt and disappointment as before.

**_(I suggest playing the song Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Ingrid Michaelson NOW)_**

And with that, Jack slid off my body and got to his feet without a word. He grabbed my shirt and threw it at me, refusing to even look at me. He found his shirt and grabbed it off the floor then walked into the bathroom without even a glance. I felt dejected, to say the least. I carefully buttoned my shirt back up and followed him to where he was.

I found him sitting on the edge of the tub with his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and looked at him. He wouldn't even look at me, but his eyes were more red and glazed and he just kept looking at the ground and away from me while closing his eyes.

"Jack... please look at me..." I said. He didn't. I was crying now. It hurt to see him hurting this way because I'd only seen it once before. "If you love me please look at me?" I asked, my voice pleading and cracked. He looked me in the eye and it was that same God damn look and it was just _painful _to look at. But then he turned away once again. "What's wrong Jack? Please tell me what's wrong." My voice was broken and cracking but I didn't care. I felt broken and cracked. He was just so sad and it physically hurt to watch him hurt.

He looked me in the eye and said "I'm a bad boyfriend." He looked down at the ground and shook his head. His voice was so low and quiet that it was barely above a whisper. Then he really started to cry. He looked at me again and said "I just pressured you into that. I just went and fucking ripped your shirt off, I didn't even ask you I just launched at you and started taking off clothes like some animal, like some rapist. What if I hadn't stopped Kim? How far would that have gone?" He asked, crying freely now. I noticed the tears blurring my vision too and I couldn't see him but I just shook my head. "I would've raped you." He said, and I could hear the self-loathing in his voice and it hurt like hell.

"Jack..."

"I need to go." He said and he ran out the bathroom door and out of the hotel room before I got the chance to even say anything. So I sat there and cried in the bathroom because somewhere in this hotel there was a Jack Brewer and he was walking around thinking he had tried to rape me or he pressured me when I had wanted it just as bad as he had. So I sat there and let each cry and sob come and go easily because Jack Brewer had not done any of that stuff that he thought he did. And if only he's heard what I had to say maybe he wouldn't have left.

**_(stop the song)_**

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.-<p>

I didn't know where I was going. But I couldn't look at her. I just couldn't. I don't know what came over me that I had to do that. I mean, of course I wanted to do that, what guy doesn't want that? But I usually have such a restraint, then for me to just... attack her? Pressure her? I just launched myself at her and pinned her to the bed and didn't even ask her. I just did. And that was such an asshole move coming from me.

I was about to turn around the corner when I heard a voice, so I stepped back and just listened to it. It was a girl and I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was.

"No... listen to me, I know we both don't like her, but I'd never stoop **that** low... Come on man you are my cousin, you know me. I can be a bitch but I'm not an evil bitch... besides what the hell would I even get out of it..." I needed to confirm that it was who I thought I was so I riskily and cautiously stuck my head out from behind the corner. I saw long brown hair tied in a braid in the back but I recognized the jacket. It was dedinitely Savannah. I whipped my head back before she could turn around and see me.

"... Yeah well I have no idea who did it. It's not Dave or Nate though, I promise you that... Because dude, they've been with me practically 24/7... I guess I'll see you tomorrow... you are coming to see your favorite cousin kick some ass, right?... Ha, ok good... no dearest cousin of mine I did not cause the stairs accident... If I faced Kim, I'd want it to be a fair fight... yes I know, my vendetta, but still, I am a Whitlock, and we fight fair... HEY! You wouldn't know because you're a-"

"Yo Jack wasssup dude!" My stomach sank as I spun around to see Jerry munching on a banana. I just did a mental face-palm and grabbed him and ran back into his room before the door closed. I knew Savannah would be looking for whoever was eavesdropping her conversation and I was not in the mood to be questioned. Jerry was immediately distracted by something, and Eddie was nowhere to be found. I waited a good 3 minutes until I made my way back to my own room.

The second I walked in the door Kim spped-hopped over to me. "Jack, please don;t think you raped me or pressured me or assaulted me or attacked me because I wanted that just as bad as you and I liked it just as much as you and I want you in the same way and I just wish you would believe that you effect me too because you do Jack, God, your touch is so... addicting and I just never want to let that go, so pleas-" I cut her off in the middle of her sentence with a kiss. I pulled away and I think for the first time in her life, Kimberly Anne Crawford was speechless.

"Wha? But- you.. and, you, and, we and you but... what?" She asked. She looked absolutely, hopelessly confused and it was the most fricking cutest thing in the whole world. I just laughed and asked her

"Do you want to hear about the interesting conversation I over-heard? It was between Savannah and her cousin." I asked. She got all serious and nodded while sitting up. So, I filled her in on the whole thing and she listened so intently with big doe eyes, it was hard not to lean in and just kiss her cute lips that were pursed together on a thin line. After I had notified her of everything, including the failed search of Rudy, she sighed.

"Savannah is looking less and less suspicious isn;t she?" She asked. I just nodded.

"Yep. So doesn't that just leave...?"

"Ricky Fricking Weaver." She said. I couldn't help but laugh at her vindictiveness. "What?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"You're just too cute for your own good sometimes." I said smiling. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"What can I say?" She said before she let out a tiny little yawn. She curled up into bed beside me in a tiny ball. "It's a gift." She said. I heard the sleepiness in the voice and I was starting to feel groggy myself.

"Just go to bed babe." I whispered before surpressing my own yawn.

"Can you hold me while I fall asleep?" She asked, slurring all the words together. Her eyes were already shut. I just laughed and cuddled up next to her (so manly, right?) and wrapped her in my arms.

"How about I fall asleep while holding you too?" I asked, reaching and turning the light off. I felt her head nod against my chest.

"Even better." She said. I smiled as I watched as she drifted asleep, her breathing slowing down to these tiny little breaths that seemed to last forever. The moon that was shining in from the window outlined her face and let me see the features of her face in the darkness. I could see her pale eyelids, her adorable little ski-slope nose, and even the slight curve of her lips as she smiled in her sleep rather peacefully. I stroked her hair as I kissed her temple and laid down beside her.

"Kimmy... how did I get so lucky to have a girl as perfect as you?" I asked.

"You're just that damn lucky." She slurred sleepily. I laughed silently and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Kim. So much more than you could see." I whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear it. "In fact," I said, looking out the window to the white light, "I love you to the moon and back."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Yeah so, that was the chapter. I even through in that little number between our favorite couple. Your welcome:) and yes i know she has a cast but it doesn't take up the whole leg. PLEASE JUST GO WITH THE FLOW... FICTION... yeah. review please. I now expect 25 reviews, 12.5 reviews per chapter that I updated tonight:) THEN I'll update.<strong>

**DO NOT SAY THAT WAS AN OVER-EXAGGERATION BECAUSE IT WAS NOT. PERSONAL. SORRY. EXPERIENCE. BYE.**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS!: I am sorry to announce this story is in it's last days. This tournament is the end of Parenting a Fake Baby 101. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE SET UP. I need at least 50 people to cote for the sequel or else you guys will not get one. I still have a few more chapters but I wanted to get that information out to all of you now. I have ideas on a sequel but unless you guys vote, I won't write it. So go over to mi prolfilio and vote:) unless you don't want a sequel. Then that's cool too. Whatever. fine... anyways, do what you would with that information and REVIEW AND VOTE REVIEW AND VOTE.**

**PS A.N.- ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW PLEASE:)**

**1) DO YOU THINK THE SLIP-N-SLIDE IN CHAPTER 22 WAS AN ACCIDENT? OR WAS IT NOT SO ACCIDENTAL?**

**2) WHO DO YOU THINK DOLL-NAPPED VIOLET?**

**3) WHERE DO YOU THINK RUDY IS AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HAS HAPPENED TO HIM?**

**THANKS BYE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN- SORRY GUYS, COMPUTER BROKEN. i HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p>We woke up the next day and got ready. It was the day of Jerry's finals and we all wanted to be there to support him <strong>(<strong>**AN-It's been so long, i don't even know, just go with it)**. Jack and I met up with the others in the lobby, and who else would be there but Savannah, Dave, and Nate. I rolled my eyes and was hoping to rush back when Savannah opened her big gab.

"Jack, may I speak to you for a second?" She asked. Dave and Nate took that as a cue to load up the van. Savannah didn't give Jack a choice and grabbed him and brought him over to the corner. I watched cautiously and observed all their body language until Jerry popped in front of me and started dancing.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?! If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?!" Jerry started singing in a falsetto. I guess he forget he was in possession of a baby- at least, a prosthetic one- because he started flinging his arms about and the baby went flying through the room. It all seemed like slow motion as it soared across the lobby and hit Savannah square in the back of her big obnoxious head.

"Ow! Ok, who's baby is this? Huh?" She asked, holding it by its leg and shaking it upside down. Jack took it from her and started walking away.

"Nice talk Savannah." He said as he returned the baby to Jerry and we tried to get away before she could stop us.

"I am not done with you Jack, you hear me!" She yelled. We all just laughed as we made our way out the doors. I turned to look for the taxi we had called when I saw two surprising sights.

The first was that Rudy was jumping up and down and waving his arms by his van, which looked like it had been through... _quite _a wild night.

The second was that Ricky Weaver was stepping out of the same car I had seen a few nights before... the same one with the mystery guy Savannah had exchanged stuff with. And that's when I connected the dots. Ricky Weaver **IS **the mystery guy.

"Well, if it isn't crutches McGee." Ricky said then started laughing. I gave him a death glare.

"Hey, watch it. I may into the hotel.

"Guys! Hey guys! Come over here!" Rudy yelled. We all ran- well, in my case, hobbled- over to the van.

"Rudy, where have you been! We were worried sick!" Milton said.

"Guys, I know, I should've told you where I was going, but just hear me out. I went back to the gymnasium and did some detecting."

"Rudy, we searched every square inch of that room!" Eddie said.

"BUT, we didn't check the other teams rooms! And you'll never guess what I found in Savannah's room. You know how there was nobody entering our room on the security footage? Well, they didn't _use _the door. They used the vent! The screws on the air vent in their team room weren't in place, the screen was hanging loose! So I crawled inside the vent and it was obvious somebody had been in there."

"How so?" Milton asked.

"Not only did I find Violet's spare onesie, I found somebody's I-Phone and it had a custom case on it. There was a picture of the dojo members from Savannah's dojo! All of them, Savannah, Nate, Dave, Mikey, and their sensei. If that's not enough evidence, I don;t know what is." Rudy asked. I was impressed. Yes, Rudy was an adult but he didn't necessarily always act like one.

"So what is the organization holding the tournament going to do about this?" Jack asked.

"Now THAT is a story all on its own, and explains why the van is like this. But if we don't get out of here soon Jerry's going to miss his match so let's get in and I'll tell you all about it." Rudy said. We all climbed in and Rudy started off to the gym.

"Well, I guess it started when I drove into the tree on the head of the organization's lawn..."

* * *

><p>Well, as it turns out, Savannah's dojo was not disqualified, or disciplined at all for that matter because the head of the organization hosting the tournament was not pleased when he found his garden gnomes on fire. Jerry's final match proved to be good for the dojo, because we took another 3rd place trophy. We were all sitting in the green room afterwards and tried to put all the puzzle pieces together, when there was a knock on the door. It was Savannah Whitlock and Ricky Weaver. Savannah looked stressed and distraught.<p>

"I know we're not your favorite people, but we have a problem." Savannah said.

"What is it?"

"We can't find Mikey."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- And that's it. Short, but it's better than nothing. I'm thinking 2 to 4 more chapters, and then, the journey that has been PAFB 101 will be over. Thanks for reading, please review! They make me happy. And first person to tell me the song in here gets an S.O.<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**A.N.- I've stolen my sister's laptop while she's working so count your blessings. Here you guys go, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**OH and about my last major typo last chapter, the exchange between ricky weaver and kim has supposed to say**

_**"Hey, watch it Weaver! I may be on crutches but I can still mess up that pretty boy face of yours." I threatened. Ricky just put his hands up in the "I surrender" gesture and smirked, making his way past us into the hotel.**_

**Sorry bout that. Anyways, BIG SHOUTOUT TO IsabelWarblers365, surfangel111, and LauraStelladora!:) ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't find Mikey?" I asked. Jack came up behind me.<p>

"Well we were trying to find him before they announced the results but we couldn't find him anywhere. Sensei came back and said he wasn't at the hotel either, although I don't know where sensei came from... that is sooo not the point. Look, I know you dislike me, and I know why, but Mikey's still your friend, he's a good guy, and you have to help him, you know that in your heart it's the right thing to do." Savannah pleaded. I wanted to slam the door right in her face, but what she was saying was true. But why was Ricky there?

"I just have one question. Why is Ricky Weaver here...?" I asked pointing to the Ken doll wannabe standing beside her.

"Because h-" just then she got cut off by a loud ringing alarm. We all covered our ears from the banshee-like sound.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING THROUGH THE NEAREST EXIT, I REPEAT, EVACUATE THE BUILDING THROUGH THE NEAREST EXIT." The PA system said.

"What is this?!" I yelled to Jack over the loud alarm.

"It's probably a fire alarm, we've gotta get going, come on!" He shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her into the hallway.

"Wait Kim! You can't leave your baby!" Savannah yelled as she ran after them. I stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face her.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Savannah noticably shrunk and pointed to her dojo's green room.

"It's in there... I took it to make you lose focus from the tournament. I took care of it, but I... I wanted to beat you." I didn't stick around for more, I sprinted to the room. I flung the door open and scanned the room for my baby, but Violet was nowhere to be seen. Jack was the first to come up beside me, Savannah soon followed.

"She's not here!" I said, turning to Savannah angrily. I could smell smoke starting to draft into the hall from the lobby. Savannah stepped around me and looked in the room. Her eyes widened when she realized there was no baby.

"No! I'm positive it was here! I left it here when I came to your room! Somebody must've taken it!" She yelled. The smoke was really starting to thicken up in the hall, going from a light gray to a dark gray-black and started filling their lungs, making it hard to breath. It also filled the hall, making it hard to see.

"Ladies, as much as I'd love to play Clue, we're gonna suffocate if we don't get out of here soon so let's go!" Jack yelled, dragging us both along. We ran down the hallway, listening to Jerry and Milton's voices as guides.

"She's just a girl and she's on FIRE! Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highwaaaaaaay! She's living in a world and it's on FIREEEE!"

"Jerry! Now is not the time for this!"

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIREEEEE!"

* * *

><p>We all got out in one piece, unharmed, and made their way back to the hotel. We met up in Jack and Kim's room for some major recon. Jerry was watching The Lion King, Milton was writing manically in his notepad, talking to himself here and there, Ricky was staring at himself in the mirror, Savannah was hugging a pillow guiltily, Jack was laying back in his bed with his hands behind his head and I was about ready to kill.<p>

"Before I decide to help you, I want answers and I want them **now**." I said. Savannah nodded.

"The first night we were here, I saw you exchange something with a guy in a hood down there" she said, pointing to the parking lot in the window. "Who was it, and what was it?"

"It was Ricky. I was giving him tickets for the tournament, and he was giving me money for them."

"You already answered why you took my baby... hmm... why do you want our help to find Mikey, and why do you care so much about finding Mikey?" I asked.

"The more help we have, the more chances we have of finding him. And because Mikey's our friend, and we're worried. We used to be friends Kim, you know I'm not completely emotionless. I do have a heart after all Kim." Savannah said and for a second I saw the old Savannah gleam in her eyes and I flashed back to our childhood...

_*Flashback*_

_A girl with a pink and white checkered dress and brown hair in pigtails was swinging in a park. Beside her was a girl that looked fairly similar except her dress was blue and white checkered, and she had blonde hair in pigtails. But they both had little brown cowgirl boots on. They hopped off the swings and started running around, laughing. They stopped in front of two big trees with big branches overlapping each other at the bottom. They sweeped the branches aside and stepped into their own little secret place. There was a box halfway buried._

_"Come on Kim, let's finish burying it!" The girl with the pink dress said as she bent down and dug into the dirt. The little blonde girl kneeled beside her and helped._

_"No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends, right Savannie?" The blonde girl asked. The girl in the pink dress smiled widely and nodded._

_"Of course Kim. Now let's bury our treasure kick before Mikey comes around!"_

I looked at Savannah and I knew that she remembered that day. Of course she wasn't all bad. There is darkness in every heart. Some of us are strong enough to fight against it, others are weak and give into the temptations. But, within every darkness, there is a ray of light. No matter the size, large or small, no matter if it's close enough to reach or hidden deep within. There is darkness in every heart. There is light in every darkness. And that's a fact. I smiled at Savannah and nodded.

"Ok. We'll help. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"Help me find my baby." I used the most deadly serious voice I have ever heard from myself. She nodded solemnly.

"IT'S THE CIIIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIFE!"

"JERRY!"

* * *

><p>An hour later we had searched every inch of the hotel and Mikey was nowhere to be found. We were losing hope. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the new message I had.<p>

"I have your baby. Come to the roof at nine o'clock. Alone." It was from an unknown number.

"Guys look!" I said as I passed around my phone. "What are we gonna do...?" I asked. Savannah's eyes lit up at the number. She pulled out her own phone and started scrolling.

"Kim! It's Mikey! Or at least... it's his phone..." Savannah said, a pang of concern and worry seeping through her voice.

"It doesn't seem like Mikey... It feels like one of those negotiation things from those hostage movies." I said.

"You can't meet him up there alone then if that's what this is." Jack said, caring about his girlfriend's safety **(an- bout damn time Jack stepped in, he's been all BLAAAH in this chapter lol... continue)**.

"Look no further, I have devised a fool-proof plan **(an- or is it full proof?)**." Milton said. His friends leaned into a huddle. "So this is what we're gonna do."

* * *

><p>It was 8:30 and in 30 minutes, our plan would be put into action. Jack and I were waiting in our room, just us alone. I was relieved to have some alone time with Jack. Today had been chaotic. No chaotic was an understatement. I realized my arch enemy ex best friend rival isn't purely evil, albeit she doll-napped my baby, and lost said doll-napped baby, and on top of that there was a fire and now the world may never know who truly came out on top... Yeah, chaotic was DEFINITELY an understatement.<p>

"Kim?" Jack said, snapping me out of my internal thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so afraid of Ricky now?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Jerry told me what happened... he stepped in and got Weaver to back off the one time at the tournament. And every time you see him, you shudder... and when he tried to kiss you in the dojo... you didn't fight back." Jack asked. And I thought about it and it was true. The first time Ricky wronged me I literally kicked his ass right into the fruit punch. But I knew the answer.

"Because Jack. We were 13 then. And now we're 15, almost 16. People change in that time, and Ricky got... creepy. He's a hormonal teenage boy, and I mean, so are you and Milton and Jerry and what not, but he's a hormonal teenage boy that... wants revenge. I don't know, he just always has this creepy smile and he stares at me like..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Jack whispered. I knew he got the picture.

"Yeah." I said quietly. He surprised me by pulling me into the tightest hug and burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I would never let that happen." He said. I ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my other arm around him.

"I know. You would protect me at any cost. And that's why I love you Jack." I said, smiling. This amazing boy that was squeezing the life out of me loved me. He will love me through the good, and he will love me through the bad, and nothing really could ever stop us. We were the love that could. We _are _the love that can. And we sat that for the next ten minutes with a peaceful silence around us and it felt like nothing in the world could ever bring us down again.

But we had no way to predict the events that would start at exactly nine o'clock on the roof...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- BA BA BA BUUUUUUM. Cliffy, again. But I'd like to announce I only have 2 more chapters to go and a sequel is iffy so I'd like to take this time to thank all of my readers. I do it all for you guys, and you guys push me. I really appreciate that there are people out there that enjoy my writing and the fact that y'all take the time to TELL me you enjoy it really makes me happy because I know I'm not doing it for nothing. Thank you to everybody who has made it this far and stuck with me this far, I love you guys and I'm proud to have readers like you. And since this story is, unfortunately, coming to an end soon, I've started adding the life lessons and stuff into it which is why Kim is getting so deep.<strong>

**ONTO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER, Jerry has to be my favorite because I just picture him as the girl version of Cat from Victorious in my story, but like, just random and funny. Actually, I have a surprise for y'all with Jerry next chapter so be excited! Anyways... what's going to happen? Why does Mikey sound so... weird? Why did he run off? Why does he have Violet? How do Ricky and Savannah know each other? WHAT IS THE PLAN AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE ROOF?! well review to find out!:) Adios amigos**


	27. Chapter 26

**A.N.- THIS IS WHAT Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED**

* * *

><p>I walked onto the rooftop, empty handed, and alone. I even left my crutches, deciding to suck it up. Mikey was standing by the front of the hotel. He turned around at the sound of the door slam. I stood by the door. He smiled at me. He held Violet in his hands and was feeding her with the bottle.<p>

"Ain't she just the most darling thing?" He said as if he were talking about a real baby. The atmosphere was unsettling to say the least. The stars were covered by thick clouds, the moon was just a sliver, a crescent hanging in the sky, and there was a cool breeze that chilled me to the bone due to the creepy circumstances.

"Mikey... may I please have my baby back?" I asked, still staying glued to the floor in front of the door. '_Stick to the plan Kim' _I thought to myself. Mikey smiled and placed Violet in her carrier.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me up here?" He asked, approaching her. "Of course not. You were always such a naive little girl. Oh but Kim... Kim, Kim, Kim... that, you see, is one of the many reasons I have always kept you in my mind." He said. He picked up a pebble from the ground and rolled it around his fingers. "You see, you might have left, but you didn't leave my mind. I've thought about you so much these past 4 years. I know you had to leave without a choice, but I always wondered if you would come back if you had a choice. I mean, you left me behind..." Mikey said as he reached me. This was descending from creepy into psycho.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, but I had to leave."

"You left me. I could deal with that Kim. After all, I would wait forever for you, my dear..." He said, grazing my cheek with his hand. It sent shivers down my spine, and trust me, **not the good kind. **"But you didn't just leave! You left and you forgot about me." Mikey said, walking over to Violet. "And you fell in love with him." Mikey said. A wave of panic soared through my body as I heard the malice and spitefulness in his voice. He let out a yell and picked up the baby. "You see this Kim! It's fake! It's a god damned plastic doll, but it has you two acting like a married couple! And that makes me sick... Do you realize that it even fucking looks like him! WHY?!" He yelled in anger, throwing violet down in fury. She started screaming and I was starting to feel shaky. Mikey was scaring me and my baby was hurt and none of this was in the plan! _'__Stay cool Kim, stay cool_'

"You were supposed to love me. Remember Kim? My Kimmy... remember what we had?" Mikey asked, the heartache shining in his eyes.

"Mikey" I said, taking a cautious step towards him, throwing the plan out the window. "What we had was puppy love. You didn't really expect us to love each other like Jack and I, did you?" I asked.

"No, of course not." I felt relief wash over my body. "I expected you to love me even more." UNTIL THAT! "Because I love you more than he ever could. Don't you see Kim? We were meant for each other. I could give you so much more than he ever could, than he ever will." Mikey said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. An alarm started ringing in my head.

_'This is what you get for straying from the plan Kim!"_

_'Oh shut up Kim!'_

_'Dammit stop talking to yourself and do something, he's about to kiss you!'_

"Step away from **my **girl and **you **won't get hurt." I turned around to see Jack with his hands clenched in fists and his rage in his eyes. I tried to limp to him only to be grabbed by Mikey. He pulled me tight against his body.

"She's not yours. She never was. This is **my **girl, and **you **can take your stupid whiny doll and leave because **we **have some unfinished business. Isn't that right Kimmy?" Mikey said before leaning in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned as far back as I could only to fall on the ground a second later. I opened my eyes and saw that Jack had tackled Mikey and was currently punching him in the face. But Mikey was a fair match for Jack since he managed to get out from under him, deliver a square kick to Jack, and pick Violet up. He dangled her out over the ledge of the hotel.

"Nobody moves a muscle or the doll gets it." Mikey said. And then I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I turned to Jack and there was a smile on his face. Mikey looked confused and angry at the fact of being confused. "What's so funny?" Mikey asked before shaking his head. "You know what, I was gonna give you a chance, but now? Forget it. And with that Mikey dropped Violet below with a satisfactory smirk on his face... that is, until there was no thud, splat, or crying. His smirk dropped and he leaned over the edge to see Milton jumping victoriously with Violet in his hands.

"I did it guys I did it!" He cheered. Mikey's face lit up with fury at his upstaging. He let out a yell and turned back to us. "I don;t care if I love you, you;re both gonna get your ass kicked." He roared before he stormed at us. Jack shoved me aside and took the fall and started to fight with Mikey. It was a rather fast paced fight so I didn't see much but by the sounds of skin on skin contact, groans, and cracking, I guessed it was pretty bad. Jack managed to get out of Mikey's grasp long enough to run and through the baby carrier off the side to. I heard a girlish squeal and two thuds and Milton moan something about a concussion.

Before I could even think again, Mikey was on Jack again and I knew if they didn't stop fighting soon, one of them was going to get really badly hurt, not that they probably already weren't. Then out of nowhere I heard a wild yell and Jerry literally came swinging onto the rooftop, grabbed me, and we swung into the darkness of the night.

"THIS WAS SO NOT THE PLAN!" I yelled as we swung across the gap between the hotel and the building next to it and landed safely on the platform. Jerry climbed up a ladder and I followed him. I saw a very exhausted Savannah, Ricky Weaver, Sensei Something, Rudy, Dave, and Nate holding onto the end of the rope.

"Oh, I guess that's how it worked..." I said. They must've been holding the rope to hold Jerry up long enough for him to swing across, grab me, and swing back. They were holding our body weight though, so it couldn't have been easy. **(an- I don't know if it's possible but it'd be so kick-ass and I want a kick ass rooftop battle so do NOT criticize my creativity, I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!) **"But what do we do about Jack, he's dying over there!" I said, worried about my boyfriend.

And then, like God personally answered our prayers,, Eddie walked out onto the roof. He noticed the boys but didn't want to get in their way. So he carefully made his way to the side of the rooftop to talk to us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Eddie shouted over to us. Jack and Mikey's fight was getting closer and closer to the side, which meant it was getting closer and closer to Eddie. Jack saw Eddie and his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Eddie! Get on your hands and knees, NOW!" Jack yelled. Eddie looked behind him to where the voice was coming from, saw the two fighting, squeaked, and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Close enough!" Jack yelled and with a final kick to the gut, Mikey tripped backwards over Eddie and tumbled off the side of the hotel. Thank goodness there was a fire escape not but ten feet below the rooftop and he didn't die. But he definitely wasn't conscious either. Eddie got up and ran back inside, and Jack peered over at Mikey.

"I'm the only one that calls her Kimmy." He said before turning around and heading back into the hotel.

"So much for him being a nice guy." I muttered under my breath.

Rudy called 911 and we all ran back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"He just has a minor concussion and a few scrapes and bruises, but the doctors did some tests and Mikey has a personality disorder which caused him to go crazy like that. It really does explain everything. We're gonna head over there and spend some time with him." Savannah told me as I sat beside a sleeping Jack. Rudy had Vi for the night. It was the least he could do since it was his fault this entire thing happened anyway. I nodded. I knew that Mikey wasn't himself. He'd never do a thing like that.<p>

"Is he pressing charges?" I asked, biting my lip. Savannah shook her head no and laughed.

"If anyone would be pressing charges it would be you and Jack. But I know you guys won't. Odds are we probably won't ever see each other again, right?" Savannah said. There was a pinch of sadness in her voice and I turned around to look at her. I gave her a small smile and said

"I wouldn't be so sure Whitlock, I am **going **to whip your ass in a tournament one of these days, just you wait." I said. We both burst out laughing and she nodded.

"I'll play fair next time, promise." She said. I nodded and smiled at her. "But before I go... here." She said. She dug through her bag and pulled out an old dirty box. It's color had faded but I recognized it without hesitation. "Since I'm 16 and you almost are too... I dug it up before we came here. I had hoped to see you here, and even if we still aren't on best terms... I'd like to say thank you for being my best friend. I'll always appreciate it. This is for you." She said handing me the box. "I took my half out already to make this easier." She said walking to the door. I opened it and tried to resist the urge to tear up at the memorabilia inside.

"Wait." I said, my voice hitched in my throat. She paused with her hand on the door and looked over her shoulder. "Don't be a stranger." I said quietly, feeling my eyes grow hot with tears. She nodded. "Y'all come back now, ya hear?" She said. And with that, she was gone. I'd probably never see Savannah Whitlock again, and I still couldn't figure out if it was good or bad, but it was a fact and I was okay with that.

"How sweet." I heard. I turned to see Jack still laying down, but now his arms were behind his head and he was smiling, his eyes were still closed though. I nudged him playfully.

"Oh shut it Brewer." I said before kissing his cheek where there was a small scrape from the cement on the rooftop. He opened his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"You know I love you right?" He said. I nodded. "But I'm gonna tell you this one time, and one time only." My heart pounded at the sound of that. "That girl is still an evil bitch, I'm the only one that calls you Kimmy, and even though that guy has a disorder or whatever, I still don't wanna see him ever again." Jack said. I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair, smiling down at him as left over tears spilled over.

"Don't worry baby, I 100% agree with you." I said quietly, as he was falling back asleep.

"You know, we're getting pretty good at this stuff." He said quietly.

"What stuff?"

"Dealing with evil ex best friends, psycho ex boyfriends, our crazy weird friends, and still maintaining a loving relationship with our baby doll." Jack said. I laughed so hard that if I had chocolate milk, it would've came out my nose.

"I know right, we should totally right a book about it or something." I whispered quietly as he was falling asleep.

"Can I name it?"

"Sure. What would you like it to be called?"

"Parenting a Fake Baby 101"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, WHY IT HAS BEEN CALLED PARENTING A FAKE BABY 101:) i KNOW, PRETTY UNREALISTIC, BUT THIS IF <strong>FICTION. fan fiction, **FICTION MEANS NOT REAL PEOPLE. Anyway...**

**questions you may still have:**

**!) Savannah and Ricky thing?- Next chapter**

**2) the fire?- it was just something in the kitchen that destroyed the gym, no arson or anything.**

**3) why mikey, WHY?!- because i felt like it**

**Thank you for reading Parenting a Fake Baby 101, there may be 2 more chapter, 3 maximum... I LOVE YOU ALL. and HOW KICKASS WAS JERRY WOOP WOOP. ok please review, thank you, bye:)**


	28. Chapter 27

**A.N.- WOOOOOO GO AMERICA! YEAH AMERICA WOO! My oranges taste like freedom. WE THREW YOUR TEA IN A WELL, DON'T ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL, WE RAN AWAY AS IT FELL, YOU BRITS WERE IN OUR WAY! Sorry, I had to. I'm American. **

**In serious news though, I am square guys. Because I wasn't there. But I am here now, and this is the OFFICIAL last chapter (excluding the epilogue) of PAFB101. And I have a very special dedication in honor of someone who did something I had asked y'all to do, and not only did SHE do it, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE... Anyways, THIS chapter is for YOU IsabelWarblers365! HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE. USA! USA! USA!**

**enjoy this chapter, it was written WITH FREEDOM (last one... maybe)**

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE, MATURE HUMOR (wink wink, nudge nudge) AND LOTS OF WASABI WARRIORS JAMMIN OUT SO DON;T READ IF YOU'RE NOT PREPARED, I'M GOIN OUT WITH A BANG!**

**Seriously, most of this is the car ride home and the gang bonding because this is my chapter, you know? The epilogue wraps it up, but this is the last chapter and I just want to finish kind of where we started. Away from the tournament, just the warriors and their babies and the man child sensei that is Rudy. It's a very silly chapter but this has been a very silly story with very silly characters. Don't judge me. Don't hate on me. This is basically karaoke, some humor, some good memories, it's just the Wasabi Warriors. OKay? Okay. if y'all got a problem with it, _I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. _And you know what I can say to you. _GO AWAY CANADA. THIS IS AMERICA. _enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Now <strong>that <strong>was one wild night I'm not going to forget anytime soon." Milton said as he and Rudy shut the door of the van. It was finally the day to leave. The tournament was over by default and so was this drama. I just smiled as Jack rocked Violet. Jerry had his baby, which... well, it's Jerry. His baby was not in tip-top shape. Milton had his sitting in the van already with Eddie and his baby. Surprisingly, they hadn't done that bad with their babies.

"I'm just glad this trip is done and over with." I said as we all started to pile in the van. We had a few hour drive ahead of us and I just wanted to get home. My ankle hurt, I had my baby back, I just wanted to lay in my own bed with my boyfriend and my baby.

"I have so many unanswered questions." Jack said as we tucked Violet away and ran back into the lobby to get some water from the vending machines for the ride.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I still have no idea what Ricky and Savannah have to do with each other, and who sabotaged you." Jack said as he fed the machine dollar bills.

"I can answer both of your questions." We both whipped our heads around to see Ricky Weaver of all people standing right behind us.

"Were you stalking us or something, because you came out of nowhere." I asked.

"Nope, I just came down to get some water before I head over to the hospital to hang out with my cousin." He said, stepping in front of us and getting his water as well.

"Wait, your cousin is Mikey?!" Jack asked as Ricky walked away from us.

"Nope. It's Savannah. And by the way Kim, sorry about the ankle." He said, throwing us that stupid smirk over his shoulder before he walked out.

"Oh I'll tell you what Mr. Fake Lying Cheating Bleached Teeth Beaver I'm gonna..." I was about to go and kick Ricky's ass all the way to Tennessee when Jack grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Babe, deep breaths. You won the tournament by default anyway because they took the semi-final scores. Besides, I'm kind of liking the green cast." Jack said, calming me down and making me laugh.

"Wow, kinky much?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He just blushed and gave me that look but I knew he wanted to laugh to. We got into the van and sat in the middle seats again. Milton and Jerry sat in the back (I have a bad feeling about that) and Eddie took the passenger seat beside Rudy.

"I really hope we don't break down on the way home or else I'm going to miss Teen Wolf!" Eddie cried. All eyes were on him after that...

"Eddie..." Rudy said, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. "I feel your pain." Oh my holy macaroni. It's gonna be a long ride.

"Can we just please get going." I asked, well, more like snapped at the driver. Not long after that remark we were on our way to Seaford.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, hey hey, hey Mickey!"<p>

"Jerry, for the LAST TIME, HIS NAME WAS MIKEY!" Jack exploded from beside me.

"I can always sing something better. YO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT." Jerry started.

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT?!" Rudy joined in too and I inwardly groaned. This was not gonna end well.

"YO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT." _No not you two Eddie..._

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT?!" _REALLY MILTON?!_

"I WANNA HUH I WANNA HUH I WANNA HUH I WANNA HUH I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY ZIG A ZIG AH!" _  
><em>

No... nonononono... Jack, WHY?! Oh, why not. Screw it, I'm giving in.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS. MAKE IT LAST FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS. IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE. TAKING IS TO EASY BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!"

**(A.N.- I HAD TO.)**

* * *

><p>We eventually pulled into a gas station and loaded up with soda and candy and potato chips. We were all sitting in a grassy area right next to its parking lot. My leg could not stand one more minute cramped up in that tiny van, the poor thing needed some air.<p>

"Seriously though, Wannabe has to be THE most stereotypical girl songs, and I sang it best." Rudy argued. I felt a bet coming on and I would so enjoy it.

"I bet you that I can sing the most stereotypical girl song, and I can sing it the best." It didn't take long until the guys had all made their claims.

"I'll be the judge of that!" I said, raising my hand. "I am a girl. Now, since Rudy claims it was Wannabe, I'll count that as his song. The rest of you, sing. Now." They got that gleam in their eyes that guys get when they're competing. This was too good to miss.

Eddie sang Barbie Girl... not impressive. Milton sang Milkshakes and stuffed his shirt with two oranges we had gotten from the fruit section and he definitely had Eddie built there. Then it came Jack's turn... he sang Thousand Miles. So far in my books, he was winning because what girl doesn't jam out to that all the time. Like, hello, have you SEEN White Chicks? Of course, when it was Jerry's turn, it started to rain.

"Dude, you can sing yours in the van. Let's go!" Rudy said running to the van.

"NO GUYS THIS IS PERFECT JUST WAIT HERE!" Jerry said before running to the van. Rudy came back to his seat and we sat there, in the rain, waiting for Jerry. It wasn't even a sprinkle or a Drizzle... no it was a steady rain. He was going to get major deduction points for getting my hair frizzy.

But then it came. Jerry was using his speakers and I heard a very familiar tune. He emerged from the van with a green umbrella in one hand and he was wearing in my bright yellow raincoat. I didn't mind that much, but I almost died when he started talking.

"Hi! I'm your Weather Girl and have I got news for you. Get ready, all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home." Jerry said opening his umbrella. _'No. Way." _I saw Jack recording Jerry out of the corner of my eye. Then Jerry started to sing in a low voice and I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. He won, he definitely won. I just wanted to see this.

"Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low. According to all sources, the street's the place to go.  
>Cause tonight for the first time, just about half-past ten, for the first time in history..."<p>

**"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet! It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Every specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean! OH LORD IT'S RAINING MEN YEAAAAAH!"  
><strong>

Jerry finished and we just couldn't hold it in any longer. That moment had to be the most hilarious highlight of the trip. It was just so Jerry. We sat there laughing our asses off for ten minutes straight at the Jerry spectacle we had just seen and he just stormed into the van.

"He has us all beat, hands down." Jack said through the laughter. I was laughing so hard I was crying and I felt like I had six pack abs.

"You think?" I said as we tried to make our way to the van without having to stop and hold your stomach. That had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life. Ever.

**(A.N.- I WARNED YOU)**

* * *

><p>We had moved on from the whole "Raining Men" incident (at least out loud) and were now having a very detailed discussion on the first lyric of "All Star" by Smashmouth.<p>

"I'm telling you guys, it's 'Somebody once told me the world is gonna blow me'." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and blushed. _Boys._

"No it's not, the word is **roll **me, not **blow **me. Besides, do you know how many STI's that would cause you?! You'd probably die from AIDS!" Milton argued. I was starting to get frustrated. Who cared about it anyways?!

"GUYS! Can we stop talking about it? Let's just listen to music. Jerry, you got anything good on there?" I asked. And I regretted asking _**Jerry,**_I really did because he did not have anything going through what had to be 100 songs, he put one on that everyone knew and we could all sing along to.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" Me and Jerry were just getting into it when I realized nobody else was.

"Guys, come on! It's Mulan. Pwease Jack." I pulled the puppy dog eyes and BAM! Just like Berlin.

*Time lapse to 2 minutes later*

**"We must be swift as the coursing river**  
><strong>With all the force of a great typhoon<strong>  
><strong>With all the strength of a raging fire<strong>  
><strong>Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooooooon!" <strong>_I win._

* * *

><p>Somewhere between Eye of the Tiger and Call me Maybe, Milton and Rudy started to randomly sing.<p>

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the songs of angry men."

"MILTON!" I screamed. I hated Les Mis with **more **than a passion and everyone was well aware.

"It is the music of a people who will not be angry slaves."

"IF Y'ALL DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO USE JERRY'S BABY TO KNOCK YOU ALL OUT AND DITCH YOU ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

"...Hurtful."

* * *

><p>It was taking a lot longer to get back then expected because it was 9 o'clock and I still wasn't in my comfy bed. No, I was surrounded by sleeping boys who snored very loudly and one very hyper Rudy who had one to many Strabucks espresso shots. Jack was still half awake by my side and I figured now would be a good time to pull out the box Savannah had given me. I opened it up and felt my heart lurch at the nostalgic evidence before me.<p>

The box itself was a token of our friendship. My mom had made cookies for me to give to Savannah when she was just becoming my best friend. Now the box had found it's way back to my hands. Inside the box were all sorts of momentos and pictures and it was hard to look at and not cry. There were pictures and little bead necklaces that you get for a dollar at a party store, there were even things we used to play with together. Anything that you could stick in a box and give to your best friend was right in there.

"She forgives you." Jack said quietly beside me. He was feeding Vi. I'm pretty sure he had missed her even more than I did because he hadn't let go of her for a second since we got her back. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Kimmy." He whispered to me. His voice was the lullaby that pushed me to obey his command and I was out black before he could say another word.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a loud crash and a lurch that banged my head against the seat in front of me.<p>

"Sorry guys. I hit a traashcan... or a cat. I couldn't tell. But we're here!" Rudy said. I sat up to see that we were indeed sitting in front of the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Thank Rudy!" I said as I jumped out of the van behind a sleep Jack.

"No problem Kimmy. Take good care of that foot, ok? Don't come back until it's healed!" Rudy said before checking to see what he hit and if he'd have to bury it. I just shook my head and trudged home right behind Jack. We got to his house in a solid 15 minutes and it was obvious that Clara was sleeping. Who wouldn't be at 1 AM. We got upstairs and there was no hope of taking a shower. I just wanted to sleep. However, I had slept for 4 hours and Jack had watched Violet. He looked dead.

"Jack, let me see Violet." I said, putting my hands out. He handed me the baby and put his head on my lap. not even five minutes later I was positive he was asleep. I smiled and put Violet into her carrier. I just looked down at the sleeping boy on my lap and started running a hand through his hair. This boy right here loved me. **He **loved **me. **And I found that incredible. Have you ever known somebody that thinks you're the best thing in the world? Have you been with someone that looked at you like you were everything that they needed? Like you are the best thing that ever happened to them? Because that boy looks at me **that **way. And he knows I love him too. He knows I'm weird. He knows I sit at home watching Disney movies on Friday nights eating Nutella and I talk to myself. He knows that I think there's nothing better than wrapping yourself in a blanket or towel straight out of the dryer. and he knows that I throw my hair up in crazy shapes and styles and I wear big fluffy Reptar slippers in the winter. And he **still **loves me. It's just incredible.** And he lets me love him too.**

****"I love you, you crazy boy." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- OK SEND THE HATE. "WHERE'S THE BABIES?" "SUCKY ENDING" "LOL YOU'RE WEIRD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SONGS" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU". well y'all know what. I LIVE IN AMERICA. FREEDOM OF SPEECH. ROCK ON. hope you liked it. I love y'all and i hope you somewhat enjoyed, because I did.<strong>


	29. Epilogue:')

**A.N.-Welcome to the epilogue of Parenting a Fake Baby 101. I've got some announcements for you. There will be A SEQUEL! Now I need all your guys' opinions... should I continue and pick up right after this or should I skip ahead to Senior Year. Either way, the sequel will be called Summer/Senior Year 101" Now, it might not be out for a while, but keep an eye out for it, ok?! AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL WANT. OKIE DOKIE. Moving on...**

**Now, I would like to point out that this story has been so much more successful than I've ever imagined so I'd like to thank special people for that. First, I'd like to thank emeralgreenlove because they reviewed the most chapters out of everyone. Next, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in general! You made this story as successful as it is. Then, I'd like to thank people who have been here from the beginning: FyrePhoenix16, LauraStelladora, KarateGirl77, jackandkim4ever (sorry, here's your long awaited shout-out), and SarahMia13. And lastly I'd like to thank people who may not have been here since Day 1, but have been faithful regardless. I'd like to thank IsabelWarblers365, All For Jesus, PureFaerie, bellafan22, and jackandkimforever. I know there are so many of you but I've gone through the reviews and I don't know how to address anons. And these people were consistent and gave me feedback and I would just like to thank ALL OF YOU PERSONALLY but I really don't have enough time:( THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. Writing this story has made me so happy (except where the occassional unnecessary remark came in like "You idiot his last name is Brewer." YOU, YEAH YOU. I STARTED THIS STORY BEFORE THEY ANNOUNCED IT. NO NEED TO HATE. IF YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT, DON'T READ THIS STORY. IT'S NOT FOR YOUR EYES. Honestly, that was the one review that bothered me. Oh, that and the one that said the whole story was just bad. Guys, I really do appreciate your opinions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But I have something to say to those 2 people I just mentioned. You can't go around telling people they're idiots and that their writing is bad. I'm no J.K. Rowling, I'M JUST A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL. You should always be nice to people. Like, I DEFINITELY understand why people didn't like the last chapter. That was purely for ME. But if you didn't like Chapter 20 or something, there's no need to be like "Gosh, idiot, you little bleep flip off and update omg this story is bad." Instead, just say a nice little comment like "The one part with Kim and Jack was so cute, but I was thinking next time Milton and Jerry should be involved more." Like, tell me what you want and think without being RUDE. Thank you).**

**Also, I'd like to say sorry. The last chapter was me getting out all the Jerry because the next story won't be as... well it won't have references and random Jerry moments as much so I wanted to get all the things in my mind out in that chapter. This is really what wraps the story up. Last chapter was basically answers I had left out of the apex of the story and some humor just because I wanted to. Oh, and me being an obnoxious American_ (sorry Fyre, it was Independence Day and I'm American... I got a little carried away. YAY BRITISH PEOPLE:) WORLD PEACE!)_  
><strong>

**_THE MAIN POINT ISSSSS... _This story has been successful due to all of you who have reviewed. Reviews are my food, my money, REVIEWS ARE REALLY what run the site. Reviews are what fuel writers to write. So if you're sitting behind a computer screen and you're reading this and you never reviewed a SINGLE chapter (I know you're out there, every time I update I get 2K hits...) I would just like to say, even just a nice little "great job, liked it" "ok job, good" like even just a little smiley face or something to acknowledge you want more, would be more. Any fellow FF writers understand... reviews are oil. The story is a machine. IN ORDER TO KEEP THE MACHINE RUNNING YOU NEED TO GIVE THE MACHINE IT'S OIL:)**

**OH PS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO SAID "SUCKY LAST CHAPTER" look up the word epilogue in a dictionary next time. THANKS. (my sassy-ness is showing) oops**

** I would love to thank you all and put all your names in but I have 3 hours before my sister comes home and I'm using her laptop. Guys, thank you. Thank YOU. This story IS you guys. Like, it's all for YOU. And all my readers should be happy with this story because I take all the feedback and incorporate as much of it as I can. I LOVE YOU GUYS. OK? LIKE HONESTLY I don't want it to end. But even the readers who didn't review, YOU STILL ROCK. YOU READ THIS AND THANK YOU FOR THAT. OK? OK?!**

**And again, all the people I've mentioned through out this whole story, all the fans of PAFB 101... thank YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

* * *

><p>"The forms you all just filled out are the tests, however I will be handing out a new, blank test and you will be filling in the answers of your partner. You will have the remainder of this class period to finish your test on your partner. I have already graded your babies. The test is relatively easy. Actually, the test is very easy. If you don't pass, then I have no idea what you spent the past month doing. I'll have them graded by the end of the class and you may all see your final grades." Mrs. Clements said as she passed out the test. I looked at it and immediately flooded with relief. I could pass this test in my <strong>sleep. <strong>I'm pretty sure I knew all of the answers before the assignment!

1) What is your partner's middle name?

_Easy. Michael. _**(a.n.- sorry idk his middle name guys)**

2) What is your partner's favorite color?

_Green_

3) What is your partner's favorite food?

_Jack loves pizza_

4) What is your partner's most prized possession(s)?

_I'd have to go with his trophies. They show his achievements._

5) Tell me something odd you know about your partner?

_He can't stand blue cheese, it makes him vomit_

6) Favorite book?

_Hunger Games, but Harry Potter is a close second_

7) Favorite song?

_Anything but Ricky Weaver. He and Jerry met a band once. They were bodyguards. I forget the name of it though._

8) Hobbies?

_He loves video games and food, but his main hobby would have to be karate._

9) TV Show?

_He really likes investigation shows like action shows, anything with guns and explosions and punches, that sort of stuff. He's a GUY after all_

10) Favorite Movie?

_He really likes the original Karate Kid (of course)_

11) What is something you did together on this assignment?

At that question I just smiled and raised my hand. "Yes Kim?"

"May I have a separate sheet of paper?

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Martinez, the sheet is blank."<p>

"But Mrs C, how am I supposed to know any of that?"

"Jerry, it was half of the assignment!"

"Well... just consider us a divorced couple"

"I'll just consider extra credit because there is no way you're passing without it." Mrs Clements said as she went through the papers. Jerry sighed and turned back to us. We were all sitting at a table in the back.

"That test was so hard, I have no idea why all you guys are so confident on passing." Jerry said as he slumped in his seat.

"Jerry, it was literally the most basic things you can be asked about a person, especially the mother of your child!" Milton said. I just held back a laugh as Eddie, Milton, and Jerry started bickering again. It was just something I had become used to over time.

"Well I don't care what you guys think, I could've passed that test in my sleep." Jack said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and a stupid little smirk on his stupid cute face.

"Of course you could." I said. "Anyways, school's almost over. Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"Only to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend right beside me." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Awe, look at the two little love birds." Eddie said mockingly.

"Eddie, don't make me use my crutches."

"Oh, that's right, you have a big green cast around your leg... I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that it kind of clashes with your dress." He said. That was it.

"Eddie, I can still kick your butt." I said as I grabbed for my crutches.

"Grr, Kim SMASH!" He was dead meat.

**(A.N.- That was my little tribute to Eddie since he won't be around the sequel:( We'll miss ya buddy)**

* * *

><p>It was a good 15 minutes before Mrs Clements stood up.<p>

"Students, I have your final grades. I will be passing them out individually. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask." She said, going around and handing everybody their grade. There was a mix of disappointed groans and sighs of relief, which made a wave of dread crash over me. What if Jack and I didn't do as good as I thought we had? I didn't have much time to think since a second later there was a paper being placed face down in front of me. Mrs Clements went around the table doing the same for everybody. As Milton reached for his paper, Jack stopped him.

"Guys, before we look at these, I wanna say something. This assignment has really made a big impact on all of us, and not just on individual levels. I mean, sure, it's made a difference that way too. It brought me and Kim together, but that's not really it. It also brought us together, as a team. The tournament obviously had something to do with it too but we've been to tons of them before. It was this assignment. It made us work as a team and we got even closer than before, which I didn't think was possible. Guys, before these babies came along, we were the Wasabi Warriors. Now, we're the Wasabi Family." Jack said. I smiled and put my hand in the middle.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Milton said, smiling and putting his hand with mine. They all followed suit until there were 5 hands in the middle.

"Wasabi?"

"Wasabi!" We said, breaking proudly. What Jack had said really hit home. It's true. We were a team before. But now, we're a family.

"64! Really?" Jerry said, snapping me back to the classroom. I looked down at the paper and took a breath. _'You did fine Kim. You couldn't possibly do worse than Jerry. Just breathe and take a look.' _I said to myself. I flipped my paper over and sighed as relief washed over my veins and made my heartbeat start to regulate. At the top in red marker it said "95, A". However, right underneath me it said "See me after class."

"What did you get Kimmy?" Jack asked. I showed him with a proud smile. "What?! No fair! We had the same baby and I got a 92!" He said, pouting as he shoved the packet in my face. I flipped through the papers until I saw exactly why he got three points knocked off.

"You said my favorite color was PINK?!" I asked, shoving the packet right back into his face.

"Well, yeah?"

"It's GREEN doofus. You deserve that 92 Brewer." I said, crossing my arms.

"I should've known..." Jack said. "Come on Kim, I won't forget again... please?" He asked, looking at me with those mocha eyes of his and I couldn't stay mad. I smiled and cracked.

"Maybe... you gotta make it up to me." I said teasingly.

"You got it babe." He said, slinging his arm back over my shoulder as I smiled and we all talked about our summer plans and our grades.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everybody left the classroom except for me and Jack. "I'll wait by the door." He said, giving me that charming smile and taking my books, leaning against the door frame as I made my way to Mrs Clements' desk. <em>'He's so adorable'.<em>

"You wanted to see me?"

"Uh, yes Kim. I just wanted to discuss your last answer for the written test. Now when I saw it on Mr Martinez's paper, I thought it was all some big hoax but then I realized that you all had answered in a similar fashion with the same story, and well, it certainly does explain a lot. I just wanted to tell you that I graded you on what the babies had programmed and whether you had the right answers for the marriage part. I think it's all pretty fair too, but I just wanted to make sure you understood." She said kindly. I smiled at her.

"Mrs. C, I've learned a lot from this lesson. I just wanted to thank you for assigning it." I said. She smiled back at me.

"Well, then I must be doing something right." She said. "Thank you Kimberly."

"And thank you. See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked back to where Jack was standing.

"Ready to go Kimmy?" He asked, holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it and walked along the hallways with him.

"Off to the dojo, right?" I asked. He nodded down and smiled at me and I just smiled back. For once, everything felt right and balanced, and I had a feeling things would stay this way for a while.

* * *

><p><em>"This assignment started off as a complete nightmare. I was partnered up with one of my best friends, and I had to take care of a fake baby. As if that wasn't hard enough, things just got even more complicated later on. Through out this time, my best friend turned into my boyfriend, my stalker turned into an acquaintance of some sort, ex boyfriend turned into a psychopath, my team might as well have turned into my brothers, my sensei turned into a man child, and my enemy became somewhat of a friend. I've dealt with doll-napping and sabotage and fighting. But I've learned important life lessons. You can't hold grudges. Nobody ever does a 100% job when it comes to parenting. Everybody deserves a second chance. Communication is key. And lastly, and most importantly, when you find people in your life that you can always rely on to help you in whatever life throws your way, don't let them get away. After all, it's in the handbook. Parenting a Fake Baby 101."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Well, this is bittersweet. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. It's been quite the ride with you guys. <strong>This is the multi-chap I've ever completed. <strong>I've spent over a year on this story. I've spent countless hours writing it and y'all have spent countless hours reading this. Some of you hated it, some of you loved it, some of you liked it, and some just got a soft spot for it. This story is my baby, and I'm so proud to be able to say I'm the author. You guys have been the best readers I could ever ask for, and I love y'all so much. This story is as great as it is because of YOU. Yes you. I would've never finished if it weren't for all of you who wanted me to. Whether you've been here from January 11, 2012, or hell if you're reading this in December 2013... I just want to say thanks. This one was for you guys. Each and every single one of you. I love you all so much. But goodbye for now. I hope to see all of y'all in the future. PM me sometime, you know. Just like "Hey, how you doin, how's the sequel". This has been amazing. Now I know that my writing is good. I've grown with this story, and evidently so has my writing. I'm thankful for all my readers and for the success you guys have given this story. It has been incredible. I love you ALL. And this has been Parenting a Fake Baby 101**


	30. ALERT

Miss me? Well I'm back and working on the sequel! I know, took me long enough right? But my laptop is working again so I'm back so please don't kill me. Anyways, the sequel should be out in a few days so look for it. It's going to be called... (drumroll) badadadadabadum- **Surviving Summer Vacation 101**! Trust me, title may most likely be changed due to lack of creativity but I just want to give y'all something to look out for. So, I'm working on it and look out for it, ok? I contacted as many of you as I could in my brief absence trying to explain the delay but y'all are such amazing great fantastic loyal readers so I'm not worried at all. This was just so y'all would be notified to look for it if you still have alerts to the story. Thank you all so much!


	31. About that sequel

**I'm back.** I'm letting you all know I'll be updating shortly, the first chapter is in the works as I speak (or type). If you decide to read further, that's fantastic. If not, then keep a look out for the first chapter to Surviving Summer Vacation 101 if you are joining me on the 101 journey.

* * *

><p>Okay first of all, the first chapter will be up by Monday! I swear, I've finally solved the enigma that is my laptop. Second, I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I recently had like three stomach ulcers and finals and tryouts and just life man, life. However, I really owe it to all of you so keep your eyes peeled!<p>

Most of all, I would like to say thank you all for reading this. You have NO idea how much I appreciate all of you! You guys opened my eyes to how my writing can really matter, even if it just cheers you up when you're having a crummy day. I have checked and PAFB 101 is still number one on the favorites. I can't even explain how AMAZING that is. And to each and every person who reviewed, wow the fact you took the time to give me feedback, no matter what it was, suggestions or criticism, really matters to me. I read each review and I take them to heart (except the really negative ones) I PROMISE NOT TO BE A REVIEW NAZI THIS TIME. I PINKY PROMISE. I was very young so forgive me for being VERY annoying. And to each person who has PM'ed me, thank you for taking the time to message me and talk to me! If you ever need anyone to talk to DO NOT hesitate to PM me.

Moving on, I'm going to give out some fair warnings here. I started PAFB during my freshman year and I am currently going to be a senior. Holy cow that's like another lifetime ago! So since I've grown, both in my writing and my life experiences, this story will:

1) Have more mature content. Don't get all riled up it's still a mild T. But the T stands for teen and being seventeen I would say it's a pretty fair rating given that I have had my fair share of actual teen experiences. Sorry if you are not comfortable with a little making out here and there, it's just something that is gonna happen. It's my story and I do take all your thoughts into consideration, but there are some things I just gotta do.

2) Be more content based humor. I'm sorry but Jerry swinging across the roof top or busting out singing it's Raining Men is just not going to happen, no matter how much I enjoy writing crack. I think this will come as a relief to some of you, and a disappointment to others. I'm trying my best to improve my writing so one day I might, oh I don't know, write something that makes sense.

3) Most likely be shorter in the number of chapters. However, the chapters will be longer and the plot will be more evolved considering it's past the beginning of the story. I am aiming to finish the 101 trilogy (That's right, trilogy! There's your hint) before I head off to college.

4) Have corrections some of you have pointed out in PAFB but it was too late to change. Considering I stopped watching Kickin' It over a year ago, some info was wrong. I was not around when Eddie left, when Jack's last name was finally, FINALLY revealed, and the like.

5) Most definitely have our dear dorky Milton, but that's a secret you'll have to read to discover

There's probably more warnings to give but I can't seem to think of any. Again, I'd just like to thank you all for sticking with this. There a ton of individuals who I personally would love to thank and I have PM'ed the majority of you, but like I said, YOU are ALL very influential to my success and to this story's success. Any if any of you lovely people have Kickin' It stories, I'd love to read them! Just let me know, I might even give you a shoutout:)

I'll be seeing ya...


	32. Goodbye

It pains me to say I have decided I can no longer continue the 101 series. I have spent a lot of time debating this and I do not want to keep letting you guys down. **I care too much about you.** My heart's just not in the show anymore, so how can I possibly write good worth-while material when I'm not even caught up? And besides, it's horrible for a writer to have to write about something they have no interest in. **I am sorry** if I am disappointing any of you or letting you down.

However, there is hope. Yes guys, there's a catch. There will still be a 101 series because I am going to entrust one of you to adopt it and continue on. If any of you would like to apply, please PM me all the information the following questions ask?

What do you think of me leaving?

Would you like my input and ideas that I had planned?

If not, what ideas do you have for the series/story?

And most importantly, why do you want to take over the 101 series?

**Thank you all** so much for supporting me. Without you I could not have gotten here. Do not hate me or criticize me for my choices. This is for the best. You guys want more, and I simply cannot give that to you. My heart is not in it. I've tried guys, I've sat here for hours and tried to write but nothing good comes out!

The deadline for the application is at 12:00 AM Eastern Coast US on the date of Wednesday, July 2, 2014

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. **But I have to move on**. Surviving Summer Vacation 101 will be taken down shortly, but alas readers, I leave you with this:

I cannot find enough words to express my gratitude for you. You all showed me that my words are entertaining and that they are worth writing down. You have taught me that my writing can provoke emotion and thought, and I couldn't have discovered that on my own. **You each have supported me.** I started as a thirteen year old girl with no experience, just an idea. And I ended this journey as a sixteen year old girl with thousands of hits on a successful story that months after it ended, is still on top. I'm seventeen now. And my writing has improved a tremendous amount. I do not have enough freetime to give to you guys and I'm sorry. But remember as much time as you've spent reading my words, I spent triple it writing them down. And I'm flushed out as far as the story goes.

But guys, I love you.** You have impacted my life.** Because of you I'm going to college to become a writer. Because of you, I'm starting my very first book. Because of you, I had the courage to show teachers my writing and now, now I've had pieces published and collected and it's amazing. It took you guys to show me what I had, and **I love you all** and cannot even begin to describe how thankful I am that you guys gave me this opportunity.

**Farewell.** Keep writing. Keep reading. **I'll be seeing you.**

**-Storm**


	33. Hey guys!

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but I just stopped by to say nobody ever wanted to continue this story so there won't be a sequel. However, a lot of new people have read this story lately, so if anyone is still interested just drop me a message!

I have news though. I just started working on a fic that's not exacly fan fiction. If y'all liked PAFB, you'll love this story! I just published it over on Wattpad and the link is in my bio and I'd appreciate if you guys would stop by and check it out. If not that's cool. The main point of this little snippet was to update y'all on sequel info, or lack thereof, and again ask if anyone is interested.

With love- Storm


End file.
